The Rumors
by heyhello
Summary: Troy and Sharpay dislike each other, Troy especially can't stand her. When they both get detention together....Full Summary Inside is inside...
1. Summary

**The Rumor **

**Summary: **

Sharpay isn't exactly Troy's most favorite person in the world. In fact, he disliked everything about her in the inside. He knows for the fact that she is beautiful and every guy at school probably has looked her up and down a few times. But he just doesn't like her personality…. Sharpay isn't too fond of Troy either; she doesn't see what's so good into him and why everyone is all over him. And then… one day, one classroom, one teacher, one rumor, and a one-hour detention together changed everything.

Their math teacher left the room for a short notice staff meeting and to go pick up some lesson plans. She left Troy and Sharpay alone. While they're alone, Troy being noisy and all decided to see read Sharpay's text messages while she went to go use the bathroom. As he read a text from Sharpay's friend Jennifer:

"Is Troy a good kisser?"

And Sharpay replying "Oh Please! Bolton? He's so gay!"

Things heat up…………..

When Sharpay returned back from her visit to the bathroom and her locker, she continued to text Jennifer not knowing that Troy had read her messages. With all her giggling and laughing as she read the messages to herself, Troy began to wonder what she was talking about now… Until she spoke:

"Hey, Bolton! Are you a good kisser?"

Troy found that question a bit odd but he answered:

"I don't know, why don't you find out?"

Sharpay froze at his answer.

"You tell me," Troy said moving closer towards her.

"Huh?" Sharpay mumbled…………..

When someone sees this little "action"…. the news spreads………………. Throughout the school.

When a rumor becomes… a fact………..

_**(So what do you think? Should I post the story?? Reviews people!)**_


	2. Mrs Jameson

**(I do not own High School Musical… So I do not own Troy or Sharpay. I did make up Mrs. Jameson though so I guess I kind a own her. But that's all. Oh and I made up Jennifer too, who you will kind a learn about in the next few chapters or whatever. She's not a major character so don't worry about her! Lol. D)**

**This is just a story I wrote a little while ago and decided to continue it the other day… Well I hope you like it and I would appreciate your reviews!!!! I love reading them so yeah… Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Mrs. Jameson**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Watch it Bolton!" The ice Princess's voice roamed through the empty school hall.

Troy Bolton jerked back at the cold sound of Sharpay Evan's voice against his ears. He quickly picked up his schoolbooks, trying to avoid eye contact with her as much as possible. He didn't want to get the Drama Queen wondering. He knew she would start some drama and he and Sharpay never got along so well.

"MOVE!" She ordered her silver heels tapping against the freshly cleaned floor.

Troy shook his head and turned away from her. Just knowing he was in the same hallway as Sharpay made him get goose bumps. Just thinking about Sharpay made him shiver. Sharpay got on his nerves a lot, just the fact that she always had a cold heart and she never cared for anyone. He hated everything _inside_ of her. Especially how she ordered everyone around. But he didn't hate her physical appearance. He found her rather attractive, just not the inside. Inside she was someone you could not mess with. She's cold hearted and only cared for herself. He hated that in her. He hated how she had nothing better to do than boss people around and treat them like she ruled the world. To him she was just a pretty face girl who wants all the attention. It was true; Sharpay just wanted the limelight in school. She wanted the attention and that's how she liked it.

No one was around school anymore. It was after school and as soon as that last school bell rang, everyone is out that door. Troy had gotten detention from Mrs. Jameson, his math teacher for not paying any attention during class lecture. He would have gone home right away, but he didn't want to get longer detention with Mrs. Jameson. He knew her rules, you don't come when you're told, and you get double the time the next day. That was the last thing he wanted, a two-hour detention. He wasn't in the mood for detention at all. He disliked the fact that he was wasting his after school time. He figured he could be at home right now playing basketball or something other than having to sit in Mrs. Jameson's room and being alone in the hallway with Sharpay right behind him stomping her feet. He had no idea why she was behind him, nor did he care. He had no interest in Sharpay's social life,_ IF_ she even had one.

He continued to walk down the long hallway as he heard Sharpay's heels clicking behind him. He wondered what she was up to now. Sharpay's heels were banging hard against the floor. But Troy didn't bother to turn around and ask. He figured they were just going the same direction. As soon as he stopped in front of room seventeen he felt Sharpay stop behind him. Now he was curious of what she was really up to. He turned around to find Sharpay standing behind him with her arms cross against her chest giving him an angry glare.

"What?" Troy almost shouted at her causing he to step back.

She glared at him, forcing her eyes to stare at him. She pushed him away slightly moving in front of him.

"I have detention if you must know," Sharpay said before shoving herself inside the classroom.

Troy watched her disappeared through the door as she slammed it close in front of his face. He wanted to know why she got detention, but another part of him didn't. He pressed his ears against the door trying to see if he could over hear anything. He figured he would hear everything anyways when he walked in the room. But he wanted to get a heads up first. He had to go in there soon before Mrs. Jameson sent her "army" to look for him. All he could hear was:

"Ms. Evans, glad to see you on time—for once."

He laughed hearing the teacher's comment about Sharpay. He kept it down though so Sharpay wouldn't hear him through the door. There was a large possibility that she could. And that Mrs. Jameson would hear him too and accuse him for ease dropping or something stupid. Not that Mrs. Jameson even knew if Troy and Sharpay knew each other. They had different math periods, Troy had it third period, and Sharpay had it fifth period. That's why he had no idea Sharpay had gotten detention today too.

Sharpay sat on the closest desk next to her waiting for Mrs. Jameson's instruction. She had never gotten detention from Mrs. Jameson before so she wasn't use to her "style". But all Mrs. Jameson did was look at her watch and then back to her papers on her desk. It's like she didn't even care if Sharpay was there. But then she spoke.

"I have another student meeting me here also for detention. He should be here shortly. Teenagers these days, just want to fool around."

Sharpay wanted to let out a laugh but she managed to keep it inside her. She didn't want to get Mrs. Jameson all up on her again like fifth period about how she had been chewing gum a lot in class lately. I mean it wasn't her fault that math was just a plain boring subject and that Mrs. Jameson can talk forever and totally bore everyone. Chewing gum at least made it interesting…Having something to do aside from just sitting there listening to some boring lecture.

Mrs. Jameson didn't say anything. She just continued to fiddle with her math papers and glancing at her computer every once in awhile, then at her watch. Which got Sharpay annoyed after watching her for three minutes. Plus she started to wonder if Troy was still outside in front of that door. Just then she noticed the doorknob turn slightly.

Troy had decided to walk inside the classroom now. He figured he'd been outside long enough and he couldn't hear anything through the door. As soon as he walked in, Sharpay's eyes were on him, giving him an annoyed look like she always does. He glanced at her then he looked at Mrs. Jameson who was writing stuff down and looking up at the computer. She finally noticed Troy and got up from her seat.

"Mr. Bolton! Nice of you to join me here," She said giving Troy a pitiful look.

Troy just stood there not knowing what to do. He thought about sitting down at one of the desk but he didn't know if he had to wait for Mrs. Jameson to address him or what.

"Sit Bolton." Sharpay ordered him like a dog, which caught their teacher's attention.

Troy surprisingly did as what he was told. He sat down on the nearest chair to him, and he made sure it was far way from where Sharpay was sitting. That made Mrs. Jameson give both of them a suspicious look. He did not want to be near Sharpay at all. She was already mad at him for so many silly things. Like how he accidentally put his hand on her locker, it wasn't his fault it's RIGHT next to his. Sharpay also got mad at him when he bumped into her or even when he just gently brushed his hand against her accidentally. For all he knew she could be mad at him right now just for being in detention together. He never understood Sharpay and he didn't think he would ever.

"Well—Ms. Evans, do not order Mr. Bolton what to do, please—that's my job," Mrs. Jameson said as a quick smile came across her face.

Sharpay just snickered. While Troy gave her an 'I hate you' look. He didn't want to cause a lot of bickering towards him and Sharpay especially since they're in detention with a teacher. He knew how Sharpay would never stop unless if she won.

"Anyways…" Mrs. Jameson said eyeing Troy, then turning her head towards Sharpay. "For you Ms. Evans—I think you clearly know that you've been chewing gum an awful lot this week. You know it's against the rules to chew gum around school grounds. Respect the rules. Ms. Evans," She finished taking her eyes off Sharpay who had a bored look on.

_"It's not my fault you bore me,"_ Troy heard Sharpay mumble which caused him to let out a shocking laugh. He was surprise the teacher didn't hear her. She said it pretty loud, but she did mumble it.

Mrs. Jameson then turned her head back to Sharpay's focus and spoke to her about the "chewing gum issue". All Sharpay was nod to every word Mrs. Jameson said to her. Troy knew she wasn't paying attention. Just the look on her face as she nodded gave it all away. He listened to Mrs. Jameson go on and on about Sharpay and chewing gum. Which felt like hours and hours to Sharpay as she nodded and nodded non-stop acting like she understood everything. But Troy knew Mrs. Jameson was going to give him the same talk, only about how he should pay attention in class and stop doodling around the room. He could only imagine how long that would last.


	3. The Talk

**Chapter Two: The Talk **

Sharpay twirled her hair and kept herself busy with Mrs. Jameson continued to talk to her. Troy was surprise how Mrs. Jameson never noticed Sharpay's bored facial expressions. But when Mrs. Jameson finally finished her long fifteen-minute lecture with Sharpay, she turned around to talk to Troy. Troy did not want to have along talk with her. Mrs. Jameson was one of the teachers that bugged him and he disliked her a lot. Just the way she was always focusing on the bad stuff about him.

"Now—Mr. Bolton. I have been watching you this week and you have been in your own little world. What day dreaming about a young lady I suppose?" Mrs. Jameson said with a little laugh.

But her comment about Troy made Sharpay burst out laughing. Troy just sat there looking embarrassed. Not that his teacher had just said that, but the fact that his teacher said in front of Sharpay who is also known as the gossip queen at school. She would probably make up some rumor about him day dreaming about some girl during math class.

"Ms. Evans, please. Don't throw a laughing fit about this. For all you know it could be you Mr. Bolton is day dreaming about," Mrs. Jameson added making Troy turn bright red as he sunk into his chair his head looking down.

Sharpay stopped laughing and looked a little embarrassed at her teacher's comment. Then she mumbled:

"Yeah right. Eww."

Troy looked up and face Sharpay who was giving him a gross out look. He just threw her the same look which made her let out a little laugh. He could tell Sharpay was really having fun watching him get embarrass. And Mrs. Jameson seemed to be having fun-embarrassing Troy as well as she continued to go on about Troy and his "day dream".

"Troy, I know that you teenagers are into "checking" each other out," Mrs. Jameson continued doing her little finger movements as she said "checking".

_'What is she up to? What is wrong with her? How does she even know if I'm daydreaming? I'm not even daydreaming in her class! I just sit there and I get odd thoughts. But they're not about girls or checking them out! Yeah sure I get thoughts of Sharpay in my mind now and then but they're mainly because I hate her and I can't stand her and I try to figure out what's positive about her besides her appearance. But he never even thought of Sharpay like that. And this was just plain embarrassing! Are teachers here to embarrass you or something? Oh well, at least she's not saying this in front of my whole class with Chad sitting there making jokes about everything. I can only imagine Chad laughing at every comment Mrs. Jameson is saying. ' _Troy thoughts were over lapping every word Mrs. Jameson was saying to him.

"…Will you keep your eyes off Ms. Evans for a second?"

"What?" Troy asked his cheeks turning red big time. He didn't mean to stare at Sharpay. It just looked like he was because he was looking at that direction. But he was looking way pass her. He was just in a deep thought.

_'Gosh Troy is freaking me out! He's such a dork! Looking like an idiot sitting there while Mrs. Jameson is giving him a speech about checking girls out. It's so funny watching him get embarrass! That's just gross if he's daydreaming about. Eww. Nasty thing!'_ Sharpay giggled in her thoughts.

"… In that case, if you want to go on further discussion about your social life, and then meet me after school tomorrow, other than that I would like to talk to you about your behavior in class—" Mrs. Jameson was cut off by the principal opening the door.

"Mrs. Jameson, please join us in our short notice staff meeting for a bit," The Principal said nodding his head towards the office.

"Oh sure. Bolton! Evans! I'll be back in a little while. I have to go make some copies too, and get the lesson plan for tomorrow; I'll do that while I'm out. I should be back in an hour," Mrs. Jameson said, as Troy felt saved by the principal for once.

"Ms. Evans, here take this," Mrs. Jameson handed Sharpay a little scrapper. Sharpay gave her a questioned look as she took it in her hand.

"I want you to scrape gum off the chairs and desks with this while I'm gone," She said as Sharpay looked like she was about to faint knowing she had to scrape off gum that's been in people's nasty mouth.

"Wait!" Sharpay shouted dramatically. Mrs. Jameson stopped turning her head to Sharpay. "I only have like thirty-minutes left of detention. If you're going to take an hour shouldn't I be able to go in thirty-minutes?" Sharpay asked in a sweet tone of voice that Troy wanted to laugh about. She was lying through her teeth with that innocent tone.

"No Ms. Evans. I will dismiss you when I want to," Mrs. Jameson smirked before heading out the door. "Oh and Mr. Bolton. I would like you to write me a half page easy on why it's important to pay attention in class and another half page on what we are learning in class." She said as she walked out of the room.

Sharpay stared at her gum scrapper with a really disgust look on her face. She studied it closely flipping it all around. Her mind going crazy about how she had to look at other people's gum and actually scrape them off.

_'Is our teacher insane? She actually would trust me and Sharpay to be in a classroom alone together? Boy does she not know us both **together**. If one of us is alive when she gets back that's amazing. We'll kill each other in less than a minute! Sharpay has claws! She's going to kill me!' _Troy's mind was going in circles about how it would be amazing if neither one of them even looked at each other for the whole time they were alone.

"Eww. This is gross. I really have to do this? That teacher is insane!" Sharpay whined as she looked under the table searching for gum. "Eww! That is not gum…. Eww. Eww. Eww!"

Troy shook his head and took out a piece of paper and his pen. He figured if he didn't say anything to Sharpay, she wouldn't criticize him about anything. And he didn't want to talk to her. Just hearing her complain was making his headache.

"She could have just made me write or something. This is gross. Are they allowed to do this? This is plain GROSS! Eww… I touched a wet one! Eww!" Sharpay kept on crying as Troy heard the hard metal scrape against the wooden table.

'She's such a drama queen!' Troy laughed at himself, which caught the Ice Princess's attention.

She stared at him deadly for a few seconds then went back to her gum scraping. Troy almost thought she was going to strangle him as if she had read his mind. Sometimes he really thought she could read people's mind since she seems to know everything going on and people's thoughts.

Troy hesitated at the sound of the metal scraping with the wood. He decided to suggest something hoping Sharpay wouldn't yell at him for talking to her.

"It would be much easier and less messy if you gently scraped the gum. If you push it too much it makes the gum fall apart and get really messy. Just do it gently, like tap it pretty much," Troy said watching her bend down, crawling underneath the desk.

Sharpay's mini skirt caught his attention. He kept his eyes on her very short pink mini skirt as her body moved around with her hand roughly pounding on the gum with the scraper. His eyes were wandering a from Sharpay's toes to her head. He couldn't believe himself.

"Well if you know so much about…" Sharpay paused scraping the gum harder. "It!" She raised her voice finally getting the piece of gum off. "Then why don't you do it?" She finished carefully holding the gum scrapper and taking it over to the trash bin as Troy watched her every move.

"I'm not the one chewing gum in class," Troy said with a light chuckle looking down at his empty piece of paper. He then shook his head noticing he hadn't come up with anything for his easy.

"Shut up, Bolton!" Sharpay barked at him as she stood in front of him looking down at his paper.

He looked up to find Sharpay looking at him with her hands on her hips. He looked back down at his paper trying to act like he didn't care if Sharpay was scoffing at him or giving him dirty looks. Troy continued to write on his paper while Sharpay still stood in front of him watching him write. His eyes were labeled with her hips. He kept his gazes down making sure she didn't catch him.


	4. Curiosity

**Chapter Three: Curiosity**

Time seemed to have go real slow. It felt like they've been in the classroom for hours, when only it's been less than an hour. Sharpay was just storming around the room not making any comments for once. But she looked seriously angry. Troy tried his best to stay quite and to ignore her. He didn't want to hear her make anymore-harsh comments. Or to order him around. Sharpay went back to her gum scrapping after about five minutes of non-stop stomping around the room. She didn't say a word, as she was too busy with her "work". Troy was also in a deep thought of what he should write on his paper. He didn't want to write at all. If he had a choice he would take the gum scrapping than having to write a full page. But he didn't want to do any gum scrapping at the moment. He knew if he didn't get busy with his work, Mrs. Jameson would assign him a longer assignment when she got back.

"This is DISCUSTING! Eww! These are like people's wab of spit!" Sharpay exclaimed with a cry as she slammed the gum scrapper on the desk. It looked like she had given up.

She sat down on the chair with her hands tapping on the desk, clearly getting on Troy's nerves. Her bracelets dangled together as she tapped her fingers against the wooden desk. She then let out a loud sigh looking at the clock. Troy had a feeling that Sharpay just wanted attention, so he choice to ignore her once again. That was until he heard a beep. He brought himself to look at where Sharpay sitting. She was holding her pink diamond sidekick with her right hand as she searched in her purse with her left hand. She pulled out a pack of gum and popped one piece in her mouth. Troy shook his head. It was so like Sharpay to never follow the rules. Mrs. Jameson had just given her a long talk about to not chew gum around the school ground and there she was, chewing gum—in detention.

"Want a piece?" Sharpay asked for the first time ever in a normal tone of voice.

Troy was astonished to hear Sharpay offer him something. It wasn't like her; at least that's what he had always thought of her. He always thought of her as a selfish brat.

'_Why am I suddenly thinking she's nice? She just offered me a piece of gum. It's not a big deal,' _Troy thought as he shook his head keeping his eyes on his paper.

"Suit yourself," Sharpay replied opening her sidekick.

She stayed quite now. All you could hear was the keys on her cell phone beeping as she texted endlessly. As soon as she sent a message, her phone beeped telling her she had another message. Troy's head started to beep after awhile. All he heard was non-stop beeping for fifteen minutes straight. He started to get a headache from all the beeping in his head. He wanted to complain, he was just afraid of what Sharpay would do to him if he said a word without her permission.

"What a loser," Troy heard Sharpay read aloud. He was curious to find out who or what she was talking about.

"Ha! In his dreams," Sharpay giggled coldly, keeping her Ice Princess tone.

Minutes later, what seemed to be endless texting finally stopped. Sharpay put her sidekick aside in her purse. Then she got up leaving her purse on the desk.

"I need the bathroom. If Mrs. Jameson comes back, tell her that," She said before storming off.

Troy didn't even get a chance to say anything. She left so quickly. Her cell phone started beeping again. Troy got up from his seat, his curiosity kicking in. He walked towards Sharpay's beeping purse. He looked around the room, mainly looking at the door. He was dying to read her text messages. There was no sign of Sharpay anywhere or anyone. Troy opened Sharpay's purse and quickly grabbed the pink diamond sidekick out. He opened the brand new text message that was waiting to be opened. He pressed the open key and read:

From: Jennifer:

'LOL! Sorry you have to be stuck with Troy!"

Troy shook his head and scrolled down through Sharpay's older messages.

**From: Jennifer:**

'Oooh! You're alone with Troy Bolton!'

To: Jennifer:

'_I know! Doesn't that stink?'_

**From: Jennifer:**

'Ya. Lol! What are u gonna do?'

To: Jennifer:

'_Sit here and wait 4 detention 2 be over. Like I have any other choices?'_

**From Jennifer:**

'You're not going 2 make out with him? J/K!'

To: Jennifer:

'_Haha, very funny. In his dreams!'_

**From: Jennifer:**

'Probably. Now u got me wondering…'

Troy continued to read Sharpay and Jennifer's messages to each other.

To: Jennifer:

'_Wondering what???'_

**From: Jennifer:**

'Is Troy a good kisser.'

To: Jennifer:

'_Oh please! Bolton? A good kisser? Pft! He is so gay!'_

Troy's eyes grew wide as he continued to read silently in his head.

**From: Jennifer:**

'Gay? Shar—ur kidding right? He's the all-star player!'

To: Jennifer:

'_Ya, sure I'm kidding. You never know though!' _

**From: Jennifer:**

'True.LOL! What cha up 2 now?'

To: Jennifer:

'_Bored!!! Being stuck with Bolton is totally boring!'_

Troy heard Sharpay's familiar heels clicking against the hallway floor. He quickly put the sidekick back in Sharpay's purse. He rapidly ran over to 'his' desk. He was almost jumping over the desk between. As soon as Sharpay walked in the classroom, she had a different jacket on, she had jeans on, and her hair was up in a ponytail now.

'_No wonder why she took forever.'_ Troy thought looking her up and down as she entered the room.

He figured she must have stopped by her locker and grabbed her jeans and jacket. It was so Sharpay to have a whole wardrobe in her locker. Troy acted like he'd been working on his paper the whole time even though he only had a few sentences down.

"No one is even around. I say we go home. Everyone is at the staff meeting. No one will even notice we were gone. What do you say?" Sharpay spoke while chewing her gum and sitting back down on her chair.

Troy ignored her. As much as he liked her idea of going home, he refused to cut detention. He knew Sharpay wouldn't do it anyways, even though it seemed like it was Sharpay—he also knew she had good grades from what he's heard from the teachers they had together. He wasn't going to ditch detention and then get into bigger troubles. Who knew what Sharpay would say to the teacher or the principal if they were both caught? Which they would have gotten caught because Mrs. Jameson would walk in the classroom and find it empty. Plus Mrs. Jameson clearly stated that she expected both of them to be there when she got back.

Sharpay looked around the room to find something to do. She was bored and she did not want to do anymore gum scrapping. She figured Mrs. Jameson would never count how many pieces of gum she scrapped off. She could just lie and say she'd been scrapping gum the whole time. It wasn't like Mrs. Jameson gave her an amount of gum to scrape off. Scrapping gum was just too gross.

Suddenly, Sharpay's eyes landed on a pile of magazines stocked up in the opened cabinet. She walked towards it, hoping to find something good to read. Anything was better than gum scrapping. She picked up a few magazines and let out a laugh as she looked at the front cover.

"Oh gosh. Mrs. Jameson is insane," She laughed carrying the magazines towards her desk and sat down.

Troy wondered what she was laughing about now with the magazines. To Troy it seemed like Sharpay laughed at every little thing, even if they weren't really funny. He slowly glanced over his shoulder and noticed two magazines on Sharpay's desk. They were both teen magazines, which made him wonder why in the world where two teen magazines in his math teacher's room? He laughed at the image of Mrs. Jameson reading the magazines.

"Oh please! You two are so going out!" Sharpay screamed at the magazine as she read an article.

"Huh?" Troy asked looking up from his almost done paper.

"Can you believe them two? Lying about their relationship," Sharpay said as she flipped to the next page of the magazine.

"Who?" Troy asked completely lost of what Sharpay was talking about.

"Zac Efron and Ashley Tisdale! Look at them!" Sharpay said in a high tone of voice showing Troy the magazine. "Gosh Bolton! Can you not see that?" She asked with coldness in her voice.

"I see them. I've heard of them!" Troy answered sounding mad at how Sharpay had just practically yelled at him.

"So you a Zashley fan?" Sharpay asked suddenly her voice was filled with amazement.

"Umm, I guess so. Sure. Ashley Tisdale is pretty," Troy said almost in a mumbled. He was surprised at how fast Sharpay changed her tone of voice. It was like one minute she wanted to just strangle him and the next it was like she wanted to hug him.

"Yeah. Zac Efron is a hottie!" Sharpay squealed before turning away from Troy.

Troy just nodded and watched Sharpay read the magazine, her eyes moving as she read word for word. He couldn't help but enjoy his view of Sharpay sitting across the room from him looking rather very sexy.


	5. Good Kisser?

**(Sorry I took a while to update this. But I had to edit it and read it over just to make sure it goes how I want it. Well enjoy! I'll probably update the next chapter later on this week. I have it written already, just need to do some editing when I get the chance. So it should be up soon. Other than that….Please keep up the reviews…..And thanks for the reviews too..lol)**

**Chapter Four: Good Kisser? **

Sharpay put the magazines back and went back to texting, which made Troy look her way. He was curious to find out what she was saying about him now. He still wanted to talk about Sharpay's comment about him in her earlier text but he decided to keep that to himself.

_'She's probably saying that I'm a dork or a loser. Or something crazy she can come up with.' _Troy thought as he heard Sharpay giggled. _'What the hell is she giggling about now?'_ He was dying to find out what Sharpay was talking about.

Then she was quite again. It got Troy pretty confused out how fast she can suddenly change her mood. One minute she's all giggling the next she has the most serious look in the world. It made him realize that she must be one heck of an actress to pull those looks off. It was like she could be anything and still manage to be noticed.

Sharpay sat her sidekick down on her desk while she fixed her hair, but she didn't have a lot of time, until her phone started beeping again. She opened up the message and then looked at Troy. Troy looked away from her, even though he knew he shouldn't have done that since he just made it obvious that he was staring at her.

"Hey, Bolton!" Sharpay called him snapping her fingers.

"What?" Troy asked. He was starting to get really annoyed by her calling him Bolton.

'_I have a first—Evans. And I know you know it!_' Troy wanted to scream at her.

"Are you a good kisser?" She asked making Troy blush slightly.

This was the topic Troy wanted to bring up earlier. But suddenly now he wished Sharpay hadn't asked him that question. Because now he was really in an awkward thought. He couldn't answer her question. He had no idea how to even answer it. He looked at Sharpay trying to think of an answer for her.

"Are you?" She asked again looking up at him curiously.

Sharpay wasn't really the one who thought of asking Troy that. Jennifer insisted on her to ask him. She wasn't too curious about it, nor did she care if Troy Bolton was a good kisser. It never crossed her mind to be even wondering about it. It was Troy. She expected him to be good at everything. But she never admitted that though. She didn't care much about it either.

"I don't know! I've never kissed myself before!" Troy answered in a serious voice making Sharpay giggle.

She smirked at his answer and then started to text rapidly again.

"Haven't you kissed anyone before?" Sharpay asked knowing that it was a dumb question to ask. She knew Troy had kissed girls before. She could actually remember one time yelling at Troy to get a room with one of the cheerleaders, as they were lip locking in the hallway.

"I have," Troy answered right away not even really thinking about the question, but he heard her just enough for him to know her question.

"Well? What have they said about it?" Sharpay asked now she was really curious. She moved closer towards Troy getting into the conversation.

"Uhh. They never said anything," Troy answered not enjoying the conversation one bit. He thought it would have been a cool conversation, but some how it was really awkward and weird.

"Ah. Too bad. My friend wanted to know!" Sharpay said back to her Ice Princess tone again.

Only this time, her tone of voice didn't make Troy shiver. It made him eye her up and down as she continued to stare at her phone. He didn't know why but suddenly he was curious of Sharpay was a good kisser. He knew Jennifer was curious about him being a good kisser, but he didn't care too much about Jennifer, all he knew about her was that she was Sharpay's friend. He wanted to know if Sharpay was at least one bit curious about him being a good kisser. But what he wanted to know most was if Sharpay was a good kisser. He had a feeling she was since it she just seemed like that kind of girl, but he wasn't going to assume. He was going to find out. Now.

"Why don't you find out?" Troy managed to ask looking at Sharpay pause.

"Find, what out?" Sharpay asked making sure she and Troy were on the same topic.

"If I'm a good kisser. Why don't you tell me?" Troy asked moving closer towards her.

He looked at Sharpay who was in a very shock look. He kept moving closer towards her watching her reaction as he got closer and closer. Her mouth was half open and her eyes were wide open. She had a beeping sidekick in between her hands. She then looked away from Troy and looked down at her phone.

"You tell me," Troy said standing up in front of Sharpay's desk. He was really curious now. He wanted to know what would Sharpay say about him after he kissed her. All he wanted was a quick kiss or peck if he couldn't get her.

"Huh…." Sharpay mumbled as Troy leaned closer towards her. "Bolton…" She mouthed before Troy grabbed her hand forcing her to get up from her chair. "What…" Sharpay stuttered feeling Troy's forehead brush against hers.

Troy held her close to him as her eyes were in a shocking mode. There was barely any gap between them. He could feel her breathing lightly against his lips. Their bodies were pretty much glued to each other. He could even feel Sharpay's heart beating fast, just like his. He didn't waste one more second before smacking his lips onto hers. As soon as he did that he could tell she was shock from his firm grip and everything going on. He couldn't believe that he was kissing the one person he disliked most in the world. But that didn't cross his mind for long. Soon he was enjoying the kiss with Sharpay as his hands wandered around her back. It took her awhile to respond to the kiss but she finally did making Troy push her against the wall for support.

Sharpay's hands moved from his waist to around his neck. Now she was enjoying the long lasting kiss and she knew Troy was too. The kiss turned out to become a deeper and more passionate kiss than either one of them expected.

"…Thank you so much for—" The Principal's voice shattered as he noticed two students clearly making out in the classroom.

"Holy—Troy and Sharpay?" Jason's voice broke Troy and Sharpay apart.

Both of them looking flushed and out of breathe. Troy turned to his side to see Mrs. Jameson, the Principal, and—Jason! All of them staring at the two of them blankly. They were all very shock from what they were seeing. Mrs. Jameson still had her hand on the doorknob with her mouth wide open. Troy and Sharpay looked at each other both embarrassed from what had just happened.

"Mr. Bolton—Mrs. Evans—I—I had no—idea—oh my," Mrs. Jameson stuttered walking in the classroom with Jason behind her carrying some boxes and the Principal right behind both of them.

The look on Jason's face was priceless. Troy knew exactly what Jason was thinking about and he knew Jason couldn't wait to tell everyone what he just saw. Just the way he had that smirk on his face said it all. Troy wanted to go over to Jason and tell him to be quite about everything, but he had forgotten he was still holding onto Sharpay. His hands holding onto her waist tightly, pulling her against his body.

"Jason, thank you for your help. You may leave now," Mrs. Jameson said as Jason followed her orders.

Before he walked out of the door, he gave Troy and Sharpay a smirk meaning "Won't tomorrow me interesting?"…. Troy finally let go of Sharpay realizing that his teacher and principal were still both in the room.

"Ahem…" The Principal said purposely clearing his throat.

"As for you two—this is not a place to be lip locking! You two are in detention! I gave you both specific instructions and I know I did NOT tell you to socialize with each other!" Mrs. Jameson said sounding very angry.

"I can't believe you left them two alone though. Didn't you suspect something?" The Principal said to Mrs. Jameson in a whisper, but loud enough for both Troy and Sharpay to hear.

"I didn't think I would be entering my classroom with them making out…no I didn't. I didn't think they liked each other! I joked about this with Mr. Bolton, about checking out girls, and I used Ms. Evans as an example, but I did NOT expect it to be true!" Mrs. Jameson said as the Principal laughed.

"You take care of them. I have some work to do." The Principal said but before he walked out of the room he paused and looked at Troy and Sharpay. "Mr. Bolton and Ms. Evans, please try not to show too much around school." With that he walked out of the room leaving Troy and Sharpay both in an awkward thought about each other.


	6. At Home

**(I didn't get to update this soon because my lap top decided to die on me. I had to get it fixed…. And that took a few days!)**

**Chapter Five: **

Troy sat at the same spot he had sat earlier, so did Sharpay. They were across the room from each other now. Mrs. Jameson still had a questioned look on her face though. Troy and Sharpay remained quite the whole time.

"You two are a couple?" Mrs. Jameson asked sitting by her desk.

Troy looked at Sharpay who had an _'Ew'_ look on her face. He turned back around to find Mrs. Jameson raising her eyebrow at him.

"Ew no," Sharpay answered. She was waiting for Troy to answer the question, but when he took forever she made herself speak, since he took forever to answer.

Mrs. Jameson gave Sharpay a questioned look, making her look down. Troy didn't know what to say so he remained quiet. But he didn't understand why Sharpay said: 'Ew no'.

_'She probably thinks I'm a dork now. I mean I just made out with her and made a fool of myself. She wanted to know if I was a good kisser! So she started it!' _Troy yelled at himself. He was hit by how Sharpay just said Ew. But then again this was Sharpay, this is what she does—bring people down._ 'She's kissed me back though—so what is she ew-ing about? Wait—that was only for going out with me—but that could have meant--- ugh. Why is she so complicated? Should ask her how the kiss went? Oh no—then she'll think I'm insane or whatever she comes up with. What if she tells everyone that I'm a bad kisser? I'll get her if she does—hey I can say she's a bad kisser…but she's not…. Ugh!' _Troy's mind was seriously going insane from all the wonders and thoughts he had.

"If you aren't a couple—then you teenagers these days are really—err—wrong. Making out randomly? In school?" Mrs. Jameson asked looking at Troy and Sharpay while shaking her head.

The two of them looked at each other. Neither one of them had anything to say or add to whatever Mrs. Jameson just said. Sharpay tried not to pay any attention. She didn't care for the lecture Mrs. Jameson was once again giving them. Troy on the other hand paid attention. He didn't want to get yelled at anymore or have talks with Mrs. Jameson about him daydreaming. They didn't plan on making out—that never even came cross their minds, it just sort of happened. Everything came as a shock; they didn't except to be both alive at the end either.

"Well—I have no more comments or remarks to make about you two. You may be dismissed. Have a nice day. See you both tomorrow," Mrs. Jameson said almost shoving Troy and Sharpay out of her classroom.

Troy walked behind Sharpay, they were at least ten feet apart. Sharpay was walking awfully fast anyways. Troy figured she was trying to get away form him, so he decided to lag a little. He didn't want to catch up with her at all. He had enough of Sharpay for the day and he was done embarrassing himself. Who knew what other crazy idea came to his mind next—sleeping with her?

"No… no… no…" Troy said a loud, not meaning to.

Sharpay turned around and shot him a stupid look. He looked away from her, still taking his time. She was already way ahead of him but he could still see that 'you're stupid' look on her face.

Sharpay jumped in her convertible and took off. Troy waited a while until she was out of the parking lot before he started his car. But before he could back out of his parking spot, Sharpay came to his mind. He kept on seeing her…walking in her mini skirt… her tank top…. legs…everything. His thoughts lasted awhile until his head hit the steering wheel, which made it honk. He drove home slowly, not in a rush at all.

"Why did he do that?" Sharpay questioned herself hitting her stirring wheel once in a while.

The feeling of Troy's lips against hers stung her. She kept asking herself how it happened and why it happened. She never imagined in her whole that she would be locking lips with Troy Bolton. She disliked him. He hated her. It didn't make sense. Sharpay kept cursing herself for kissing him back. She wished she had never done that. But she couldn't help herself.

"Damn Bolton. You just have to be a good kisser," Sharpay admitted as she pulled in her driveway.

She shrugged off the thought of her and Troy kissing, it was making her mind go crazy. She walked out of her car and into her house where she found her mom staring at her furiously.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting all day for you! You could have called!" Mrs. Evans shouted as Sharpay walked right passed her.

"I couldn't call! I got detention! Ryan should have told you that!" Sharpay answered.

"…All Ryan told me was that you would be home a little later—not three hours later!" Mrs. Evans said angrily.

"Well Sorry! I thought you would have figured it out!" Sharpay yelled running up to her bedroom.

She didn't want to deal with her mom anymore—like always.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Troy walked in his house finding it empty for once. He figured his parents went out for dinner or something. Which meant he had to fix dinner himself. But somehow, he didn't feel hungry. His mind was all about Sharpay. It was crazy. She's always so cruel to him and yet he was begging for her touch. He wanted to kiss her again. But then he felt odd that he was only after Sharpay's appearance. He was washed out of his thoughts when his cell phone beeped.

He grabbed it and opened a brand new text message—from Sharpay!

**_'Bolton!!! You stole my gum! I want it back! Xoxo Sharpay'_**

Troy looked at his phone screen for a while then burst out laughing. He found it very funny how Sharpay would actually text him for that. Then he replied:

**_'You want it back? –Troy-'_**

He waited for a little bit, waiting for a reply from Sharpay. After thirty minutes of waiting he gave up. He was already surprised to receive a text from her anyways. He didn't expect Sharpay to have a text marathon with him on the phone.

Sharpay read Troy's respond and set her cell phone aside. She heard Ryan walking closer towards her bedroom door. She didn't want Ryan to get all suspicious and start checking her text messages now.

"What are you up to?" Ryan opened the door just as Sharpay suspected.

"Nothing," She shook her head looking at him.

Ryan just nodded and walked in the room.

"So um, you want to go over to visit grandma with me?" He asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

Sharpay looked at him in disgust. She knew that Ryan knew better than that.

"She hates me. No." Sharpay answered.

"I just thought you'd change your mind," Ryan said watching Sharpay's glowing cell phone.

She looked back at her cell phone, and then turned back around to face Ryan. She knew her phone was just alerting her that she had a message she hadn't opened. Ryan just gave her an odd look, he looked like he was about to go and look at her phone, but he didn't.

"I'm leaving school early. Probably right before lunch. I thought I'd get a head start and beat traffic to drive to grandma's," Ryan explained.

"Well tell everyone I said hi then. I think I'll go to school early tomorrow though, I have a few things to do," Sharpay said while Ryan nodded.

"I still think you should come," He said standing up.

"No. She hates me," Sharpay said crunching her face in annoyance.

"Whatever you say," Ryan rolled his eyes walking out her room.

When Ryan closed the door fully behind him, Sharpay looked back at her cell phone and reread Troy's message. She thought about deleting it, but she needed to ask him a question.

'No. I don't want it back. Why the hell did you do that?'

She hit send and lay down on her bed with her sidekick in her hands. It didn't take long for Troy to reply. Sharpay had no idea how she hated more: Troy for making her go crazy. Or Mrs. Jameson for leaving her and Troy alone. She didn't have a real reason to hate Troy, except for the fact that he got all the attention and that he hated her. She just hated Mrs. Jameson, because it seemed like she was always ruining her life.

Sharpay quickly opened her phone and read the message from Troy.

**_'Cuz u asked if I was a good kisser. I didn't know how to answer that so I showed u.' _**

Sharpay giggled. She found Troy's respond very lame and well—stupid. She didn't want to reply anymore. She was bored and she had no idea why she was even messaging Troy back and fort. Their conversation would go nowhere or it might go somewhere—beyond what they would imagine. Sharpay had a strange feeling that she should probably stay away from Troy—a much as possible.


	7. Let The Rumors Begin

Troy parked his car in the parking lot getting ready to walk in school. He noticed Sharpay's car in front of his. She was still in the car, talking on her cell phone—like every morning. But when she saw him, she suddenly got off the phone and turned to the backseat looking for her jacket. Troy just shook his head and headed for the school entrance. He didn't feel like messing with Sharpay today.

He walked in the school to find everyone' eyes on him. He ignored them at first until he started to hear whispers and side conversations mentioning his name. He didn't know what they were talking about so he continued to walk down the hall, until he head a familiar, heels clicking and banging against the floor, sound. He turned around to find Sharpay, once again being the center of attention. Her face looking naturally beautiful, she wore a sleeveless light blue dress with white heals and white jean jacket. Her blonde hair down in neat locks, her purse in one hand and her cell phone on the other. As she walked closer towards Troy she slowed down hearing her name being mentioned in the same sentence as Troy's name.

It wasn't that she didn't like being talked about—in fact she loved it. But she wasn't sure why she would be hearing her name and Troy Bolton in the same sentence. She paused and looked around the hall completely stunned. Everyone giggled and whispered with each other.

"I never saw THAT coming," A girl said loudly.

"I did." Another girl said.

The hall got louder and louder as people's conversations overlapped each other's. Sharpay now knew what everyone was gossiping about. Word had clearly got out. Everyone rambled about how she and Troy were caught-- kissing. She just shrugged and walked away from the crowd. It was a silly gossip and she could careless about it. She just walked passed Troy and towards her locker.

"Troy! Man! Whoa—why didn't you tell us?" Chad asked slapping Troy's shoulder.

"Huh—what?" Troy raised his eyebrow.

"You and Sharpay Evans?" Zeke said in a questioned tone.

"Me—and who? Sharpay? What?" Troy asked suddenly remembering what had happened yesterday—and Jason.

"Dude, everyone knows. You don't have to hide it anymore. Not that I was never really suspicious with you two anyways," Chad said throwing him the basketball.

"It's not true. What do you mean? I never even talk to Sharpay!" Troy exclaimed looking at Sharpay who was checking herself out in the mirror of her locker.

"Jason saw you two. Don't lie. You two were smooching," Zeke laughed.

"We weren't—ugh—it's a long story," Troy said glad to hear the first period bell.

He walked in his history class and took a seat at his usual spot. Sharpay then walked in, with Ryan behind her—like always. She sat on the row next to Troy—next to him as usual, even though she did sit there fist in the beginning of the year. Ryan sat behind her like always.

"Morning students," Mr. Kyles greeted everyone.

No one responded. Mr. Kyles didn't even care; he just assigned everyone to start taking notes, which made everyone groan in complaints.

Troy decided he needed to ask Sharpay something and he knew he wasn't going to talk to her—so he wrote a quick note. He just wanted to know if she had heard anything about them two.

"Sharpay!" He whispered his voice sounding high, yet low.

Sharpay was looking down at her paper writing, her pink fuzzy pen moving non-stop as she wrote endlessly.

"Sharpay!" Troy hissed.

Sharpay then looked up at him with a scolded look on her face. He threw the note on her desk making the class go "Oooh". Sharpay opened it and read. Then she wrote back handing it back to Troy who was watching her every move still. He read the note and then wrote back. They continued to pass it back and fort, Sharpay giggling at Troy's comments. She handed the note back to Troy—only Mr. Kyles grabbed it first.

"What have we here?" He asked opening the folded note and looking down at Troy and Sharpay.

"Read it aloud!" One of the students shouted.

Mr. Kyles nodded and began to read it, making everyone giggle and burst into laughter. Sharpay looked like she was getting ready to kill Troy, just the way she was eyeing him, with a frown and her eyes looking deadly.

"It wasn't my fault!" Troy mouthed to her, embarrassed.

Once again, he was being embarrassed by a teacher, only this time it was in front of the whole class. Now he hated the school big time. Sharpay was thinking the same thing too. She hated all her teachers, she pretty much hated everyone. But she hated Troy the most. For so many reasons, but mainly for making out with her and for even being in the same school as her. Also, to the fact that he started the note passing. Only the weird part that Sharpay wanted to just erase was that she responded to all of it. The kissing and the note passing. But Troy started all of them, so she still blamed him.

Finally, the class ended. Sharpay was first to rush out of the classroom. Troy waited until a few people left, and then he walked out of the room. But of course, as soon as he walked out, heard Sharpay's voice right away.

"I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH BOLTON!"

Troy went to follow the sound of her voice. She was standing in front of her locker, yelling at Kelsi. She didn't look too happy and she was getting ready—well it looked like it to Troy that she was about to bang her history book on Kesi's face.

"A—are—y—you—s—sure?" Kelsi asked backing away.

"I'M SURE!" Sharpay yelled slamming her book in her locker.

Kelsi nodded looking at Troy's direction. He opened his locker, which happened to be right next to Sharpay's. He tried not to look her way/ Most of the time, Sharpay was never really by her locker at the same time as him. He tried not to be near his locker while Sharpay was doing her thing, like make up and stuff. Most of the time he managed to grab his stuff quickly before she even notices. Sharpay would yell at him at times for taking up "her" space.

"Ooh. Look at them."

"Aww. Always together."

"The Princess and her Prince."

"They are so totally in love."

People walked passed them, usual giggling and having their own little conversations. Sharpay wanted to just scream at them or throw something at them.

"Some people have NO lives. Taking about things that AREN"T TRUE!" She mumbled loudly slamming her locker door almost banging it against Troy's fingers. She knew it too; she just didn't care and walked straight to the drama room.

Troy just ignored all the little voices around the halls and headed towards the gym. He had basketball practice and he needed to get some things settled with Jason. He knew that Jason started it all, he was the only one who saw them—unless if the principal or Mrs. Jameson did which would be completely wrong.

"Troy! Catch!" Zeke threw him the basketball as soon as he walked in the gym.

"We thought you were with your girlfriend," Chad laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend—she's not even my friend," Troy answered his voice echoing through the gym.

"Then why were you making out with her?" Jason asked eyeing him.

Troy sighed. He wasn't sure exactly how to answer that question. He had no answer. His only reason was that he wanted to kiss her and that was all. He didn't _really_ mean it. Sharpay was just really tempting. All he wanted to know was if she was a good kisser and Sharpay wanted to know if he was a good kisser. But Troy had no idea how he could tell his friends that.

"I—we—never mind," He shook his head.

"Okay—dude, no practice today—remember?" Chad said looking at Troy who was the only one in his jersey.

"Oh, yeah. Why are you guys here?" Troy asked handing the basketball back to Zeke.

"We felt like dribbling for a while. But now we're bored so we're done. " Jason answered.

Troy nodded and walked out of the gym then into the boy's locker room. He got changed back to his regular clothes and walked down the halls. He didn't know what to do now. He had a whole hour of free period. He found himself in front of the drama room. He shrugged and walked in. Finding it empty except for Sharpay laying on her stomach, on stage, writing and her legs swinging behind her. She hummed as she wrote with her fuzzy pink pen. Troy walked in quietly sitting on the nearby seat towards the door and watched Sharpay. He had nothing better to do.

Sharpay continued to write, popping a grape in her mouth every once in a while. She was writing a song. Carefully taking her time as she thought of a verse. That was pretty much all she did during free period, when she wasn't rehearsing—which is only twice a week.

_"If you sing it wrong, just wing it_

_I'll do that. I'll do that_

_And you get on up and you get 'em down_

_You make me smile when I wanna frown_

_You know that I'd do anything for you_

_Shake it…._

_If you want the world, you got it_

_If you want the girl, you got it_

_I'll do that. Baby I'll do that_

_So much for you_

_If you want it all, you got it_

_Can you hear me call?_

_I'll do that. Baby I'll do that_

_So much for you"_

Sharpay sang softly to herself, reading her journal. She smiled then popped another grape in her mouth. He carefully read her journal again, and then started to giggle.

Troy felt himself smile hearing her sing by herself with no audio around. He found it sweet and naturally. He liked how her voice sounded so sweet. Her giggle was also catching his ears. This was a side of Sharpay he thought he'd never see. She looked like a little girl writing and giggling and singing.

"Nah. Too corny," Sharpay laughed scribbling a few words on her journal.

Troy smiled and pulled out his cell phone. He wanted to text her just for fun and see what she would do. But instead of going to his mailbox, he managed to record her ass he repeated the song again. She giggled and laughed. Troy recorded her, not meaning to. It just happened to be the right time. Sharpay started humming again and as soon as he hit record, she started to sing the song again. After that, Troy put his phone away and walked closer towards the stage.

"Hey," He murmured.

She looked up at him grabbing her journal and sitting up. Then she frowned.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as Troy jumped on the edge of the stage sitting down.

"I just—I was bored and walked in her," He answered as she sat her journal down.

Troy scooted next to her, slowly. He knew she would move away if he just rushed over.

"So—umm—what are you doing?" Troy asked facing her.

"Nothing." She answered her voice in a low tone for once.

"Where's everyone? Ryan, Kelsi, Mrs. Darbus?" Troy asked looking around the empty auditorium.

"We don't have rehearsal today. Only on Mondays and Thursdays." Sharpay answer getting up.

Troy watched her pick up her purse, journal and her plastic bag of almost empty grapes. Then she walked down the little steps off the stage and threw the bag of grapes away. After that, she headed for the exist sign.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked surprise that she would just suddenly leave. After they just had an actual no yelling conversation.

_'Okay. Not really... But still.'_ Troy thought.

She stopped and turned around.

"To go look for my brother." Sharpay answered while Troy walked towards her.

When he caught up with her she continued to walk again. Troy wasn't really sure why he was following her around. But as long as she wasn't making any rude remarks or glaring at him, he figured it was okay to be near her.

"Morning you two," Mrs. Jameson walked right in front of them. She stopped just to flash them both a smile then walked away.

Troy wanted to stick his tongue out at her, but he thought he should just do that next period, which is math.

"Ooh. Cutest couple in East High," A girl said walking pass them.

"Shut up," Sharpay barked at her walking away from Troy.

He didn't bother to go after her anymore. It would only start more gossip and Sharpay would just blow him off. She wasn't worth it and Troy did not give a care for whatever she was up to now. Even thought Sharpay was _sometimes _nice to him—like a few minutes ago, he still didn't care. Because in the end, no matter what, she was still the same old Sharpay.


	8. More Rumors

_**(I didn't write that song.. That song is called "So Much For You" it's by Ashley Tisdale… I forgot to mention that in the other chapter! I own nothing except for a few characters and where the story is going… I wanted to make this story seem really different from my other Troypay ones…. I wanted to make Sharpay STAY cold and bitter for a while—and I wanted Troy to not really like her. I wanted the school to be supportive towards them, making them like the idea of Troy and Sharpay together. I just wanted this to be different. So Sharpay will probably have her natural side—harsh and cold… Troy, well he'll just go around in circles… Gabriella doesn't really exist in this story though. It always seems like Sharpay is the one crushing on Troy and Troy does know it, well I want Troy to be after Sharpay and Sharpay to not give a care about him… That's how I want it… I want Sharpay to play hard to get.)**_

………………………………………_**..……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**_

**Chapter Seven: More Rumors**

"Wow Troy. You and Sharpay, eh?" One of the cheerleaders came up to him.

"No. Sharpay and I are not together," Troy answered sounding really annoyed.

"Stop lying," She giggled.

Troy looked away from her and opened his locker. He knew she was trying to get all flirty with him/

"I swear. Sharpay and I are not dating," He said looking at the very cheerful cheerleader—Jennifer.

She giggled and rand her fingers through Troy's face. He stepped back feeling cold and disgusted.

"Then it would be alright for me to do this—" She said giving Troy a kiss in which he refused to respond to.

He tried to push her off but she was in control. It wasn't long before she pulled away, looking very angry. Troy wiped his lips giving her an 'Ew' look.

"You're not a very good kisser!" She said loudly causing everyone to gasp in the hall.

They all just laughed and Troy turned around to face his locker. He couldn't take any more embarrassment.

"So now you're cheating on Sharpay?" Mrs. Jameson's voice came out of nowhere.

Troy looked shocked not realizing that Mrs. Jameson had been there the whole time. Plus he never expected a teacher would be asking him THAT question.

"Um—no. I'm not with Sharpay—or Jennifer," Troy answered nervously.

"So you just go around kissing girls?" Mrs. Jameson snapped.

"No—she kissed me," He tried to defend himself hearing Sharpay walk to her locker.

"Mr. Bolton—oh never mind. I don't think I will ever understand you. Going around kissing girls and they're not even your girlfriend! Why don't you just stick with Ms. Evans?" Mrs. Jameson said raising her eyebrow at Sharpay who was giving her an 'Ew' look.

Mrs. Jameson laughed and walked away. Troy pretended like he didn't notice Sharpay was right next to him and looked for his books. He then looked at Sharpay who was putting on lip-gloss. Troy looked around her pink glittery locker, finding endless pictures of Sharpay and a million clothes neatly folded. Troy looked away when he noticed Sharpay glancing back at him through her mirror.

The third period bell rand and Sharpay slammed her locker door, like always. She stormed out of the hall and into her science class. Troy closed his locker door and walked to his math class—ready to face Mrs. Jameson again and not sure if he was ready to hear her get up on him about girls again, but it wasn't like he had a choice to skip her class.

"Hey Troy. I heard you're a bad kisser—is it true?" Taylor asked him as a soon as he sat down.

"No—I mean—I don't know!" Troy said quietly.

"Well I heard that too. Why would Sharpay make out with a bad kisser?" Becky joined in.

"I don't think Sharpay judges guys by kissing them!" Ryan said over hearing the conversation going on.

"How would you know? Have you made out with your sister before?" Taylor asked looking at Ryan in disgust.

"No. Don't be gross!" Ryan hissed.

"You're a bad kisser Troy?" Becky asked.

"I don't know!" he answered getting annoyed again.

"Ryan! Asked Sharpay," Becky suggested.

"No. She's going to think I'm strange. That would be a really awkward conversation with my sister. Going up to her and saying 'Hey Sharpay! I was wondering, is Troy Bolton a good kisser?' No. No. Not happening," Ryan shook his head looking grossed out.

"Be honest Troy! No one really knows—except for the girls you've kissed. You're charming and all—but are you a good kisser?" Michelle asked from behind him.

_'What the heck? Do I have to kiss every girl now? What do they want me to do? First Sharpay asked me—well Jennifer really since she was texting her. I wanted to kiss Sharpay and ONLY Sharpay! Not all the girls in the whole school! Now I'm being asked this by everyone?'_ Troy questioned himself trying to ignore all of the other questions popping from behind him.

"Is Sharpay a good kisser?" Zeke asked randomly getting Troy's attention.

"Yes." He answered without even thinking.

"Ryan, just ask Sharpay if Troy's is a good kisser!" Taylor ordered him.

"No! That's wrong! I'm not interested in knowing if Troy is a good kisser. I never even thought of that! Ew. And I don't want to know anything about my sister's interacting with guys!" Ryan said facing the board.

"Oh fine!" Taylor exclaimed.

Everyone stated to whisper with each other again. It was still about him and Sharpay—only about them being a good kisser.

Sharpay sat in science with girls asking her non-stop about Troy. It was like if Troy was god or something. They never shut up and Sharpay could careless about Troy Bolton. Yeah sure, she has a little crush on him, but she wasn't after him.

"I heard he was gay," Daniela asked sitting next to Sharpay.

"WHAT?" Sharpay asked angry, not sure if she heard the question right.

She wasn't angry at what the question was about—she was angry for being asked so many damn questions. It was very irritating and she didn't want to talk to these people. They weren't her posies. They weren't people she normally talked to or cared about.

"But he's a bad kisser?" Brittany joined in.

"Uhh," Sharpay paused trying to think of how to answer that.

"Jennifer said that he was—really bad!" Daniela added.

"Jennifer? How would she know?" Sharpay asked puzzled.

"They kissed—during free period—by Troy's locker," Daniela answered.

Sharpay felt her head fume. She had no idea Jennifer did that? But then again she didn't care. She just didn't know that and not knowing things got her mad!

"Well—is he a bad kisser?"

"Are you mad at him?"

"Who? What?"

"Is Troy cheating on you? Already?"

Pretty much the whole class was asking Sharpay questions. She didn't know which one to answer first or how to answer them. Sure she loved the attention and all the 'publicity' but she hated it at the same time. She didn't want to deal with being asked so many questions!

"Oh my gosh! Sharpay! Did you not know that? Should I have never told you that? Are you mad at me? Please don't be. It's really cool that you're talking to me. I don't' think Troy is cheating on you—" Daniela rambled on making Sharpay want to slap her.

"Are you going to cheat on him too?"

"Are you going to punch him? Slap him? Kill him?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Are you planning on getting married?"

Sharpay wanted to explode. Her mind was ringing with questions and people's voices!

"NO! None of those are true! Troy and I are NOT together!" Sharpay yelled sounding like a lion going after its prey.

Everyone got quiet after that. They actually left Sharpay alone after that. Only they continued to talk about Sharpay—just not to Sharpay.

The lunch bell rang. The halls were filled with students rushing to get to the cafeteria. Sharpay headed to the drama room, where she always spent her free time. She had grapes with her again, and she was once again alone, just how she liked it. She took out her journal and began to write.

"Ugh. No." She scribbled her journal trying to come up with words.

None of her words seemed to come together for a poem. All she wanted to do was write—but her mind was so eager to get the day over with that it was blank! The only words popping in her mind were the questions people had asked her about Troy. After a short while, she gave up. It was useless. Her mind didn't want to work anymore. She closed her journal gently and placed it down. She then started to munch of her "lunch".

"Sharpay…" A familiar voice called from behind her.

She didn't want to turn around. She knew how it was. But she somehow figured she needed to turn around to get him out of here.

"What?" She asked coldly.

"Can I talk to you?" Troy asked walking closer towards her.

"No." Sharpay answered her voice filled with ice.

"Umm—excuse me?" Troy looked at her with confusion.

"I said no. Beat it." She ordered stumping her foot on the stage, making Troy cover his ears.

"Well—you need to tell everyone to stop gossiping. It's annoying me." Troy decided to ignore her command and continued to talk.

Only Sharpay choice to ignore him and walked away. Leaving him alone.

"She has to be so mean!" Troy snapped at himself.

He rushed after her, continued to talk knowing that she could hear him anyways and that she HAD to at least pay some attention.

"Zip it Bolton," She barked turning around unexpectedly making Troy gulp as she stood face to face with him ever so close.

"Look—I just need to settle something with you!" Troy said loudly as his lips burst slightly against hers.

"I don't want to hear it," She said angrily pushing him off.

Troy grabbed her left arm, making her swing around and face him again.

"Whether you like it or not, you're going to talk to me," Troy exclaimed gripping on her hand tighter.

"I don't think so," Sharpay smirked stepping on his foot as she pulled away from him.

"You're really getting on my nerves Evans!" He called after her as she stormed down the hall.

Troy looked around to see everyone with their mouths wide open. He guessed they must have heard the whole little argument.

_'Oh well. That'll make them realize that we were never together!'_ Tory thought happily walking away from everyone.

………………………………………_**..……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**_

Troy sat at home, in his bedroom watching TV and working on his math homework. He wasn't getting much work down thought, but his parents weren't home to yell at him about it—yet, so he didn't care. He continued to watch TV and glancing down at his homework every ten minutes. Just then his cell phone rang and he was surprised to see "Sharpay" flash across the screen. He thought about ignoring it, but he ended up answering it.

"Hello?" He answered.

He heard the phone click on the other line.

"That girl has problems," Tory shook his head throwing his cell phone back on his nightstand.


	9. Partners

**Chapter Eight: Partners**

Troy walked down the halls thinking everything would be back to normal now. But no. Now everyone was saying that Jennifer broke him and Sharpay up.

_'Damn it! I thought this was over!'_ Troy cursed himself as he approached his locker.

He found Sharpay fixing her hair, standing in front her locker. Her back was facing him so he placed his hand on her shoulder to catch her attention.

She jerked back in shocked and turned around.

"Don't touch me!" She growled.

"Uhh, okay. But why did you call me last night then hang up?" He asked looking at her.

"I dialed the wrong number. I mean to call someone else!" She explained harshly.

"Okay, got it. Sorry to bother you," Troy said stepping back from her.

Sharpay just let out a groan at him and turned back around. She had no intention on talking to Troy. Her plan was to stay away from him as much as possible, but he just seemed to pop out of nowhere every time. It was starting to seriously get on her.

"By the—"

"Don't talk to me!" Troy couldn't even finish his sentence with Sharpay slamming her locker and yelling at him.

She walked away leaving Troy behind. She tends to do that a lot. Not that it bothered Troy; it just made him wonder why he could never have just a really peaceful conversation with her. But whatever that was never going to happen.

Troy walked straight to his History class knowing Sharpay and Ryan would both be there already, mocking everyone. Or worst—judging everyone. Sure enough Sharpay and Ryan were there, but they were just seated quietly just like everyone else.

"Mr. Bolton! Sit. Everyone, pay attention!" Mr. Kyles ordered as Troy sat in his seat.

Today, Mr. Kyles looked really angry and serious. It was kind a scaring everyone, he was normal a funny, always joking teacher.

"I'm going to assign everyone a partner. You will be an assigned to work on a project; you will write about it, I need five different topics. Then you will make a poster board about it and present it to the class—understood?" He asked looking around the room as everyone started to nod.

No one spoke; they just nodded their heads, not wanting to make any wrong comments.

"Now for the partners… Chad—Jason! Ryan—Gabriella! Kelsi—Taylor! Ahh… Troy—Sharpay!" Mr. Kyles went on but Troy and Sharpay both looked at each other in shocked, not able to hear anything else.

Sharpay did not like the idea of Troy having to be her partner. That meant she had to meet with him after school and work on the project together—everyday.

"You have exactly ONE week until this is do. SO get started! Talk about it. Gather some ideas. You will not have any time in class to do this! Go! Go!" Mr. Kyles ordered as everyone sat next to their partners.

Troy scooted his chair towards Sharpay. He didn't care if the two of them hated each other. This was a grade and he didn't want to fail just because they couldn't get a long.

"So we should meet at your house today or what?" He asked going through the instruction papers.

"Um—your house," Sharpay answered in a distressed tone.

"Why not your house?" Troy asked in tampered.

"I can't work well with my dad and stuff around," She lied, but yet sounding so realistic.

Troy just nodded and agreed to meet at his house after school. He didn't want to get beat up by Sharpay's dad anyways. He figured her would be over protective of his daughter.

'I—mean—look at her? He'd probably shoot me or something alone in a room with her!' Troy thought.

"I'm hating this—just so you know," Sharpay pointed out as Troy nodded again.

"Yeah, whatever," He responded not in the mood to be yelled at by the Ice Princess.

Sharpay smirked at his answer then piled the papers in her bind. She made a not to herself to meet up with Troy right after school. Knowing that she would probably forget by the end of the day if she didn't make a note. Troy just watched her, thinking she was insane. He didn't want to say it out loud though. Just the thought of Sharpay slapping him in front of everyone was already painful. Sharpay was just too strong for him to judge or joke around with.

"See you later," Troy said as the bell rang.

"Toodles," She giggled walking away.

"Toodles," Troy sighed.

It was going to be impossible trying to get on with Sharpay. She was so complicated and bossy. One minute she's all over him the next it's like she wants to kill him.

The rest of the day was okay. Nothing has changed. Only Sharpay seemed to have disappeared until sixth period. Troy looked every for her just to see what she was up to. When he finally found her, she was on her way to her last class and he couldn't talk to her. He just wanted to ask about how they were exactly going to plan out their project.

Troy waited for Sharpay to arrive at his house. She told him that she would be there after she dropped off some stuff at home. It was almost twenty minutes later when Sharpay walked towards his house. He didn't expect her to be walking—he thought she would have taken her car.

"Well?" Shouldn't we get started?" She asked as Troy led her in his room.

"My parents aren't home, so if you're hungry just find whatever you want in the kitchen. They won't be home for a little while," Troy said before Sharpay could even start talking.

"Whatever. Just get the stuff out," She ordered him sitting on his bed trying to get comfy.

Troy gladly took the materials out and the books. Sharpay looked over the instructions once more and began to skim through the books. She took down some important notes while Troy just kind a watch her. Eventually though, Sharpay looked up and gazed at him suspiciously. Troy quickly looked away making it more obvious that he was clearly staring at her.

"Get start on drawing the pictures," Sharpay suggested.

"Okay." Troy nodded.

He wanted o tell her that he was a terrible drawer, but he knew she wouldn't care. She would just tell him to do it or else. He began to sketch out the pictures—terribly. He wasn't able to concentrate though. He kept on wondering how awkward this was.

_'I'm sitting in my room—with Sharpay. The girl who I just happened to make out with ad yet she's not even finding this weird? This is uncomfortable okay? It's not natural for someone to just make out and not have any awkwardness. It's not normal for two people to make out and not have anything going on. I'm not saying that something should go on with me and Sharpay—oh no. But it shouldn't be so calm to her—wait this is Sharpay. She's probably made out with so many guys before.. That's probably why she's so cool about this—and why she kissed me back—' _Troy's thought vanished as Sharpay spoke.

"Can I use your computer?"

"Yeah." He answered as she got up and walked over to his desk.

"History is so boring… I don't give a care about the past…or who did what… gosh this is boring…" Sharpay murmured to herself searching the web for more information.

She was taken back on the IM screen that suddenly popped up. Obviously it was for Tory, but he didn't see it, so Sharpay read it.

"**Troy! Wat ya up 2 man?!?"**

Sharpay wrote back, she just wanted to see if Chad would notice anything different about "Troy".

**'Nothin. Just homework.'** Sharpay pressed enter.

Troy was all the way across the room and the back of the computer was facing him, so he couldn't see anything. It just looked like Sharpay was reading some information about their project.

**"Ur crazy. How's dat thing going w/ Sharpay?"**

Sharpay let out a giggle and wrote:

**'Good. We're not really working 2gether.'**

Chad then replied with:

**"Y not? I thought u were going out!"**

Sharpay frowned and looked over to Troy.

"Chad is instant messenging you." She said closing the IM window.

"Tell him I'm busy," He answered still focus on his 'drawing.

Sharpay just sighed and turned the computer back off. She didn't feel like taking anymore note. She figured she had enough anyways. She walked away from the computer and back to Troy's bed.

"I've gotten this far. I think I'll write this up tomorrow write, into a report thing," Sharpay showed him all the notes she'd been taking.

Troy just nodded and finished his horrible drawing. When he finished the last little part he looked up. Sharpay was coloring the poster board carefully—to his surprise she didn't use pink, she used blue. After a little while she looked over her cell phone clock and grabbed her things.

"I have to get home." She said heading for the door.

"It's only six…." Troy said confused.

"It's dinner." She stated.

"You can have dinner here. There's really nothing, but I'm sure you can find something to eat. I still need to finish the other sketch," He stated.

He didn't really feel like being alone at home, so he didn't want Sharpay to leave just yet.

She looked at him with concern then set her stuff back down.

"Okay—but I can't stay for long." She said while nodding.

Troy nodded too and led her to the kitchen. He looked through the refrigerator finding leftovers from last night.

"We have meatloaf from last night," He called out to Sharpay who was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"That'll do," She said annoyed.

She kind a just wanted to just head home.

Troy heated the meatloaf and mash potato in the microwave and turned to Sharpay.

"What?" She asked eyeing him.

"Nothing. Don't need to get so negative," Troy shook his head.

"Whatever." Sharpay scolded.

Troy just waited for the microwave to ding while Sharpay looked around the kitchen kicking her feet against the bottom cabinets. The microwave finally ding and Troy handed Sharpay the food. She slowly began to eat it with Troy watching her.

"Could you not do that?" She asked feeling uncomfortable with Troy watching her eat.

"Okay." Troy said going towards the refrigerator looking for a drink.

When Sharpay finished eating she insisted on going on, so Troy let her. She was so eager to go home anyways.

"Bye. See you tomorrow." He said as she walked out of the door. "Do I need to walk you home?"

She shook her head and walked away from the door.


	10. WHAT?

**You probably didn't expect this chapter-- well about Sharpay anyways.. I dunno... I just kind a thought of this last minute.. so I had to change like my whole story plan.. haha.. But I got it... lol.. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: WHAT?**

Sharpay walked in the school, only this time Ryan wasn't with her. Everyone was a little surprise about that, but with Sharpay giving them "the glare" they all managed to get the thought out of their heads. She walked straight to the auditorium, needing to get some lyrics from Kelsi. When she walked in there she was shocked to see Troy talking to Mrs. Darbus.

"Ah! Sharpay! Mr. Bolton has been looking for you," Mrs. Darbus exclaimed as Troy turned around to face Sharpay.

"Okay?" She gave a crunched up look in confusion.

Troy walked over to her and noticed that Ryan wasn't anywhere. Sharpay never walked around school with out her little follower in tow.

"Where's Ryan?" He asked looking around the room.

"He went to go see my grandmother for the rest of the week," She answered simply.

"Oh. Well you left your jacket at my house," He said handing her a white jean jacket.

She took it and walked away from him, towards Kelsi.

_'I don't even get a thank you!'_ Troy said to himself walking after her.

"I need the lyrics for the songs," Sharpay exclaimed while Kelsi fiddled through her papers looking for what Sharpay wanted.

"Here." She handed her the paper.

Sharpay took it and nodded. She turned around and screamed.

"YOU NEED TO STOP DOING THAT!" She yelled at Troy who was standing right in front of her.

"Sorry—but don't I get a thank you?" He asked watching Sharpay back away.

"No you don't." She answered pushing him out of the way.

Troy shook his head. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get a thank you from her anyways. But today Sharpay seemed to be a little bit crankier than usual. He decided to follow her around, he knew that she knew he was right behind her; only she refused to turn around.

"Why do you keep on following me every where!?!?" She asked still not turning around.

"I want a thank you for all the things I've done for you!" Troy said walking side by side with her.

"No." She scolded trying to walk faster.

Troy had to keep up his paste with her, while talking.

"No. Okay. Can you just take that as an answer?" Sharpay stopped to face him.

"No. I will not take that as an answer!" He snapped grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me Bolton." She said sounding mad like always.

"Not until I get a thank you from you," Troy said calmly.

Sharpay stared at him, then looked down at her arm that Troy was holding on to. She looked back up, meeting his eyes with hers. Then she threw herself on him crying. Troy let go of her arm in shocked. He patted her back not knowing what just happened or what to do. Sharpay practically slammed her arms on Troy's chest—crying.

"Are you okay?" He asked wrapping his arms around her back.

Everyone around them paused and stared at the two.

Sharpay just cried wrapping her arms around his neck now. Her head buried against his chest, making his shirt wet, but at that moment he didn't care. He had no idea what was going on.

"Is she okay man?" Chad asked standing besides Troy.

"I—I don't know." He answered rubbing Sharpay's back.

"I hate you." Sharpay mumbled.

Troy looked down at her bewildered. He didn't even do anything to her. He didn't even know what was going on. Now she was telling him that she hates him? He already knew she did from the day they met.

"You're really low, Sharpay," He said backing away from her.

Sharpay wiped her eyes and scoffed at him.

"I HATE YOU!"

"What?" Troy asked her raising his voice.

Sharpay shot him a very angry look while tears streamed down her face.

"Why the hell are you crying anyways? You have no damn feelings! You don't have any emotions. You're stuck up and rude. I try to get along with you but it's impossible. No one can get along with you. No one. You're all cold and icy inside. You're careless!" He shouted at her trying to keep his cool, but it wasn't working.

She just looked at him, on the verge of breaking down again.

"I never did anything to you okay? I should be the one hating you! In fact—I do hate you! I hate you more than anything else in the world! I can't stand you!" Troy said loudly causing her to run away and cry.

Chad looked at Troy in astonished. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Dude? Wha—man—Troy?" He stammered looking at Troy.

Troy shook his head and looked around, everyone's eyes staring at him. He didn't care anymore. He'd had enough of Sharpay. He tried his best to get along with her and to be nice to her—it was just like she loved to torture him and everyone else. Troy didn't want to deal with her anymore. He's had enough of her cruelness.

Sharpay ran to the auditorium hoping no one would be there. When she saw the place empty she ran into the dressing room crying her eyes out. All she wanted was to have a peaceful day. She just wanted someone to cry on. Today had started off horrible—no Ryan in tow and the day was just beginning too. To top it off it was her birthday—her and Ryan's birthday. Only she had to celebrate it by herself this year and she had to stay at home for the rest of the week alone with her dad! She didn't know who else to take it out on but Troy.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I did that!" She cried banging her head against her hand. "Oh my gosh! No…" She cried louder holding onto her jacket, making it wet. "I can't believe I just cried in front of everyone…. I hate my life!"

Sharpay continued to cry. She didn't know what else to do but cry. Her life was just falling apart big time. She didn't mean to throw a dramatic scene in front of everyone. She just couldn't help herself anymore and Troy was making it worst. Everything just came back when he gripped on her hand this morning.

"I hate you dad!" She cried remembering how hard her dad had gripped onto her hand just so he could hurt her.

She grabbed onto her wrist and rubbed it gently.

The first period bell rang. Sharpay didn't care, she wasn't done crying and she didn't want to have everyone staring at her for once.

Troy sat in his usual seat noticing how Sharpay wasn't there. He tried to ignore it and kept his eyes on the board.

"Where's Sharpay?" Zeke asked out of nowhere.

"And Ryan?" Gabriella asked.

"Ahh… I don't think that's any of your concerns. Mr. Evans is out of town for the rest of the week from what I heard—and as for Ms. Evans—HAS ANYONE SEEN MS. EVANS?" Mr. Kyles raised his voice slamming his ruler on Troy's desk.

The class mumbled and looked down.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"We don't know sir," Chad answered looking up.

"Mr. Bolton since your partner isn't here today—"

"She's here—somewhere," Troy cut him off.

"Do you know where that somewhere is?" Mr. Kyles eyed him.

"Not exactly." Troy mumbled.

"Do I have to send a search team for Ms. Evans or do you think you can find her?" Mr. Kyles asked in a normal tone of voice.

"Uhh…" Troy spoke.

He sure didn't want to go look for Sharpay—but it doesn't look like he has a choice.

"Go find her and tell her she's late—or she'll be earning herself detention," Mr. Kyles shoved Troy to the door.

"Uhh…" Was all that came out of his mouth as he walked out of the classroom.

'Great. Now I have to go look for her? I don't want to look for her. I don't care about her. She hates me I hate her. Why do I have to go look for her? I don't even know where she is! Ugh! Sharpay!' Troy's mind was fuming with madness as he walked around the school.

He decided that Sharpay would most likely be in the auditorium. When he walked in there it was empty, except for Kelsi who was playing the piano. Troy slowly walked up to her as she stopped playing the piano. She turned her way to Troy and got up.

"Have you see Sharpay?" Troy asked when he reached her.

Kelsi just looked over to a close door and nodded her head. Troy got the idea that Sharpay might be in there.

"She told me not to bother her—so you might not want to bother her." Kelsi said sitting back down in front of the piano.

"Well I have to get her for class." Troy said walking over to the door.

He slowly turned the knob. He could hear cries and mumbles on the other side of the door. Now he really didn't want to see her, but he had to.

"Sharpay…" Troy opened the door and walked in the large dressing room.

"GO AWAY BOLTON!" She shouted as soon as she saw him.

"Mr. Kyles wants you in class, now," Troy said pulling on her arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sharpay screamed as Troy let go of her.

Kelsi rushed off the stage to go see what all the commotion was about. She walked behind Troy and saw Sharpay crawled up crying.

"What's wrong with her?" Troy asked rubbing his neck.

Kelsi just shrugged, even though she knew, she didn't want to say anything. Sharpay asked her not to say anything and she knew what Sharpay would do if she said something.


	11. Annoyed

**Chapter Ten: Annoyed**

Troy tried to think of ways to drag her out of the little room. But he knew she would fight back no matter what. He tried to get Kelsi to do it but Sharpay just threw stuff at her.

"SHARPAY! YOU HAVE TO GO TO CLASS!" Troy yelled grabbing on to her arm.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sharpay screamed not knowing what to do.

Troy sighed and let go of her hand. He glanced at Kelsi then back at Sharpay. Part of him just wanted to go back to class and say he didn't find Sharpay and that he had no idea where she was. But the other part told him that he would eventually get her to go to class soon.

"Leave her alone," Kelsi insisted.

"No." Troy shook his head.

He looked at Sharpay again her eyes filled with tears. He didn't understand why she was crying nor did he care right now. She was just getting really stubborn and it was driving him crazy. The fact that she didn't really make any sense.

"I hate you." She said calmly.

"I know. You've pointed that out." Troy said rolling his eyes.

She ignored him and looked back down. Kelsi looked at Troy then at Sharpay and shook her head. She walked away from them and back to her piano. Troy wished he could have just walked away that easily.

"Can you just get up and go to class?" Troy asked sounding angry.

"No. Just go away and leave me alone!" She hissed.

"I can't. I would be glad to walk away but I can't!" He spat pulling her up.

She groaned at his strong pull. She didn't think he could do that.

"Let's go." He tagged her but she pulled back.

"No. I'm not going back to class." She said in an edgy tone.

Troy pulled her again, tugging on her harder, but trying not to hurt her. He turned around to face her as she tried to pull back. He had no idea why but the temptation came over him and he smacked his lips onto hers. She froze trying to process what was happening. Troy wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer, depending on the kiss. She responded quickly not knowing what else to do. She didn't want to pull back—she was enjoying it.

Kelsi looked down from the stage wondering why it was suddenly silent again. Her eyes widened at the image of Troy and Sharpay kissing passionately. She took her eyes off them when she noticed the two turning around, although their eyes were still close and their lips were still locked.

When they finally pulled away, minutes later, Sharpay fell to the floor squatting. She cursed herself once more for what she had done. Something she had been trying to avoid, but she had failed. Troy looked down at her and noticed her tears starting to form around her eyes again. He rolled his eyes.

_'Now what? Did I upset her again? I wouldn't be too upset if she screamed 'I hate you' now. This time I think I would deserve it. I kissed her again and this time I just really wanted to badly. I don't know why or what but I just felt like I should and I had to.'_ Troy thought to himself watching Sharpay.

Sharpay heaved and got up. She gave up! Troy wasn't going to leave her alone no matter what. She walked out of the crowded dressing room and wiped her eyes. Troy studied her as she walked past him, looking like she had no idea he was even there. She just stormed out of the auditorium. Just like that. Kelsi also watched her from behind the piano. She took turns glancing back and fort at Troy and Sharpay. Tory hissed and walked after her. He wasn't trying to catch up with her. He was just making sure he wasn't too far behind from her. He was ordered to bring her back to class after all.

"…Very—well…I suggest it research that tonight…Ahh...Ms. Evans, nice of you to finally join us…" Mr. Kyles beamed as Sharpay sat on her seat.

Troy came right after her—lagging. He didn't really want to go back to class. He didn't care for history anyways. But as usual…he didn't have a choice.

"Mr. Bolton, thank you for your help," Mr. Kyles said as Troy walked in the class.

Troy nodded and sat down on his seat, which had to be next to Sharpay who couldn't stop throwing him angry glares every second.

_'And she's my partner too! Ugh!'_ Troy slammed his hand on his desk causing everyone to lay their eyes on him.

He smiled at them looking all cheesy as they all rolled their eyes. They probably thought he was just trying to get some attention. Sharpay just rolled her eyes slowly at him making sure he noticed. He could tell. It was entertainment to Sharpay when it came to ruining his life.

The rest of the class Mr. Kyles talked and talked about well—history. It got boring and no one really paid any attention. As soon as the bell rang everyone rushed out of the door. It was then time for free period for most students.

Troy headed for the gym, he had practice today. Sharpay walked over to the auditorium like always and rehearsed. Of course she wasn't going to rehearse with Ryan today, but she figured she could work on her part, she needed to do something for the next hour or so.

"Troy…What happened with Sharpay out there?" Zeke asked walking up to him with a basketball.

"I don't know." He answered sick of talking about the same topic.

"Why was she crying? What did you do to her?" Zeke questioned.

"I didn't do anything to her. I don't know why she was crying and I don't care," Troy answered annoyed.

"So you two broke up? Already?" Zeke asked before dribbling the ball again.

"We were NEVER going out," Troy answered walking away from him and towards Chad.

"I take it that you broke up," Zeke called after Troy but he just ignore it.

"What's up man?" Chad asked turning around from his little conversation with the other teammates.

Troy just shook his head gently.

"Upset about Sharpay?" Chad asked him.

"No. Does anyone not understand that we were never together in the first place?" Troy said sounding angry.

"No one believes you two. Because Jason saw it all." Chad answered.

"Well what he saw was a misunderstanding. We—it was just to see if she was a good kisser and I was a good kisser," Troy admitted.

Chad looked at him blankly. He had no idea if he was suppose to believe that stupid reason or what.

"Huh?" He answered not sure If he had heard right.

"She asked me if I was a good kisser and I didn't know how to answer that so I—I kissed her. That was it." Troy explained.

Chad's mouth fell. He didn't believe Troy at all. That was the stupidest excuse he had ever heard. He had no idea why Troy couldn't just admit that he was upset over Sharpay. He didn't have to deny their relationship.

"Dude—you're a bad liar…. Do you expect me to believe that?" Chad laughed.

Troy scolded at him.

"No. I'm telling you! I would tell you if I was with Sharpay. I would." He said furiously.

"Whatever," Chad rolled his eyes as Coach Bolton walked in the gym.

"Alright! Team come on!" Coach Bolton called blowing his whistle.

……………………………………

Sharpay walked in the auditorium with Kelsi staring at her. She knew what Kelsi was thinking. But she choice to ignore the fact that she even recognized her. She walked past her and up the stage. Only Kelsi followed her.

"Are you okay?" Kelsi spoke.

Sharpay looked at her and turned back around.

_'Great now she thinks she can talk to me just because I told her something personal?'_ She thought walking towards the piano.

"I'm fine!" Sharpay exclaimed not sounding fine at all.

"Oh...Um…What happened to Troy?" She asked nervously.

"Nothing. I don't know." Sharpay answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kelsi asked.

"As in I have NO IDEA." Sharpay stated.

"No. I mean, how are things going?" Kelsi questioned.

"I don't know. Who cares?" Sharpay answered sitting down on the stool.

"You should care, he's your boyfriend," Kelsi stared at Sharpay.

"No he is not." She corrected.

"Jason saw you kissing, then I saw you two kissing earlier." Kelsi pointed out.

"Those weren't real kisses. End of discussion." Sharpay snapped noticing Mrs. Darbus entering the room.

* * *

Sorry I had to cut this short.. But don't worry the next Chapter should be longer... It's going to be a little throw off chapter next...it's-- umm different.. That's how to put it. LOL. 


	12. Friday Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…Remember**

**Chapter Eleven: Friday Night**

It was finally Friday and Sharpay couldn't have been any happier. She would have two days to herself, and then Ryan would be back Sunday night. Well, she didn't have two days by herself…she had to spend it with her dad, but at least she didn't have to see everyone at school! She wouldn't have to deal with the History project and Troy. She was still upset how Troy yelled at her in front of everyone, when she was already in tears. He made her cry even more. Now she truly hated him.

_'It wasn't my fault—I didn't know what to say—I was just…I had too much in mind…I didn't know what to say…'_ Sharpay thought feeling a slight guilt in her as she started her car. _'And he just—the anger on his face made me remember everything! It was just—ugh! I don't know! I was tense! I had a lot on my mind!'_ She thought driving out of the school parking lot.

She was sure glad to be out of school. Not that it mattered, no one has brought up anything about her crying for no reason—at least not to her, except for Kelsi, but that was it. They've only been talking about how she and Troy had got in an argument and broke up. Just gossip going around like always.

"They just love to talk about me and Bolton!" Sharpay sighed walking out of her car and into her house.

When she walked in the house, her father wasn't home, which she was glad about. She didn't need someone screaming at her for no reason just to make her day worst. Most of the time though she had gotten away with locking herself in her bedroom, only sometimes it got a little crazy with her dad. But it wasn't a big deal, she could handle it. He didn't hurt her too much, he just had bad temper and he tends to always take it out on Sharpay. He would either grip on her hand and yell at her face or scream really loudly for her. Her dad's words hurt her a lot, but she was glad that he didn't throw her across the room. Even though he did grab her at times and dragged her around the house like she was puppet. But Ryan was always there anyways, he was good at keeping his twin sister safe, only he couldn't do much either. Their dad would just scream at both of them and they were always hurtful words.

Troy sat his book bag on his bad and worked on the History project for a little while. He just wanted to get ahead start so Sharpay didn't yell at him for doing so little. But she hadn't really spoken to him since what happened yesterday. A few angry glares now and then but that was it. No one even brought it up today. It didn't bug him; it just made him feel bad. The school wasn't helping either. Everyone would once in a while ask him about "the break up".

"At least they don't think Sharpay and I are going out in anymore. Now they just think we broke up…but still—now we have history together—ha-ha—we do have history together, the class…ha-ha…that's funny. Okay shut up Troy!" He said to himself loudly sounding like a maniac.

He continued to work on the poster board for a few hours until his mom called him up for dinner. Of course he had to stop everything and eat. After that he was too lazy to work on the project again so he put the stuff away and showered up. The rest of the night, he just sat in his room and watched TV.

Sharpay made herself a quick dinner and ran upstairs. Her dad wasn't home yet which made her night seem rather peaceful. Only she knew what that meant when her dad came home later. She knew he would be drunk and angry. She shrugged off the thought and the feeling of the pain and decided it was time to call it a night. It was almost midnight and there was nothing on TV anymore. She had a feeling that if she locked her door and went to sleep, her dad wouldn't bother her when he got home, if she was asleep already. Whenever that was. She didn't want to know nor did she care. She would be glad if he didn't come home for the night, during the day he was okay, but at night he got kind a crazy, especially when he went out drinking.

Troy had finally gotten sleepy enough to fall asleep. He was watching a late night basketball game which kept him pumped up, but he finally started to yawn a few times realizing it was twelve thirty in the morning. He was into the game, but his eyes were starting to close though. After looking at the clock one last time, he drifted off to sleep…

"SHARPAY! SHARPAY!" Sharpay woke to a loud call of her name and heavy banging on her door.

Her eyes popped open and started to feel cold and scared. Her dad had managed to unlock her door with a spare key. She gasped and sat up. Her eyes filled with fear as she sat on her bed with her bed sheets everywhere.

"YOU WORTHLESS CHILD! YOU DIDN'T MAKE ME DINNER!" An angry drunk Mr. Evans shouted throwing a beer bottle at a sleepy Sharpay.

Sharpay got up from her bed as her dad moved closer towards her. She grabbed her cell phone, knowing she would either need to call Ryan or 911.

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN FROM ME YOU LITTLE—" Mr. Evans yelled throwing a lampshade at Sharpay causing her to scream.

She ran out of her room while her dad bent down to grab more things to throw at her.

"YOU HAVE NO WHER TO GO TO! YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME!" HE shouted walking after Sharpay who was in the hall bathroom not knowing what to do.

She was starting to getting scared. She was really sleepy and had no idea what to do. She was still half asleep. Her dad had never thrown anything at her before. She was getting very scared.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR CHILD!" Mr. Evans called slamming his body to the bathroom door wanting to break it open.

Sharpay let out a cry and opened her cell phone that was stuck in her robe pocket that she fell asleep in. She needed to call Ryan—or the police. But instead she ended calling Troy.

* * *

Ahh.. I had to cut it short... But it's okay... the next Chapter is longer...probably much longer.. 


	13. Explanation and Safety

**(They're probably not going to get together for a little while, just want to let you guys know that, but they will get together. There will be little hints and stuff along the way and they'll start to like each other after that—but it won't be anytime soon—at least not too soon. But they will get together. )**

**Chapter Twelve: Explanation and Safety **

The phone rang twice, and then Troy answered with a load groan.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Tro—Troy!" Sharpay cried as her dad banged against the door.

"Huh?" Tory asked sitting up on his bed, eyes still closed.

He could hear a loud bang in the background and Sharpay crying. He finally awoke when he heard her scream his name again, realizing she was calling him 'Troy' for once. That was different to him. It took him a while to get that in but he finally did.

"TROY!!!!!!!! I—HELP ME!" Sharpay cried not taking her eyes off the door that would soon fall open any second.

"What?" Troy wiped his eyes as he heard another loud thud in the background…then the phone dropped.

His face dropped hearing a very loud scream and the phone sounding like it was being thrown around.

"TROY!" He heard Sharpay's voice echo though the room.

"CALLING FOR YOUR BOYFRIEND? HE WON'T BE ABLE TO HELP YOU!" Troy heard a deep angry voice yell as Sharpay screamed.

Troy jumped out of his bed and grabbed his car keys. He had no idea what was going on but something was going on. He ran to his car downstairs making loud noises as he rushed out the dark house. He kept his phone on, hearing cries and screaming and things falling. He was still half asleep, so his mind didn't really process what was happening well. He didn't even know what was going on. All he knew was Sharpay was crying and someone was hurting her. That was enough to get up out of bed and drive over to her house. Even though he had gotten on the wrong foot with Sharpay a few times already, he couldn't just hang up the phone and say 'forget you.' That would be too harsh.

"What if she's really hurt?" Troy asked himself. "Then what if she's just playing with me?"

He didn't have time to argue with his mind. If Sharpay was really in trouble then he had to go and get her…if she was joking with him—he didn't want to take the chance anyways. He just had to get there fast.

Sharpay cried as her dad gripped her hand tightly yelling at her, practically spitting on her face. She forced her way to escape from his grip crying in pain. She managed to bang her dad's arm against the wall making him let go of her. She was glad to break free but she had to think quickly. Her dad was already turning to face her again. She ran out of the bathroom and around the house, looking back every second she could.

Troy couldn't hear anything anymore. He couldn't hear Sharpay, he could hear her dad. Suddenly he started to get a worried look on his face as he drove faster. He heard doors slamming and things falling, but no sound of Sharpay. He slammed on his gas pedal driving faster; he almost reached the Evan's house when he saw Sharpay running down the street. She wasn't too far from her house. Troy stopped in the car in front of her unlocking the door. She jumped inside as he drove off quickly. He could see Mr. Evans by the front door yelling and then slamming it. He wanted to laugh at the image, but he thought it would be rude to do that with Sharpay next to him.

Sharpay cried loudly, her left hand rubbing her bruised right shoulder gently. Troy looked at her, worried and scared. He was scared to find out what happened to her. She was crying uncontrollably and she had a few scars around her arms. Troy struggled to say a word to her. He wasn't sure how to bring it up or if Sharpay even wanted to talk about it. She didn't look too happy and she surely wasn't playing around. She was really hurt and her eyes were filled with tears and they were getting red from all the crying.

Troy thought about placing an arm around her for comfort but he thought she would shake it away or something. He slowly drove back now, glancing back at her once in a while. She didn't dare to look his way; she kept her eyes on the windshield, tears slowly falling down from her eyes.

"You okay?" Troy asked parking the car in the driveway.

"No. Sharpay answered with a cry.

Troy sighed and unlocked the car. He got out waiting for Sharpay, but she just sat there staring at the windshield. Troy walked over to her side and opened the door. She looked down at him and stayed in the same position for a little while. She was too weak to even move or speak.

"Come on," Troy whispered slowly grabbing her hand.

He didn't want to hurt her already hurt hand. She snapped her arm out of his grip quickly though. Troy just nodded and didn't bother taking her arm again.

She got out of the car and followed him inside the dark, quiet house. Troy was surprise his parents didn't wake up from him rushing down the stairs and slamming the door. He was positive that they would have woken up by now. But he was glad they weren't, because they would question him about everything that happened and he wasn't ready for that yet—since he had no idea what happened. Plus he was too tried to think of ways to explain anything. He led Sharpay in his bedroom, grabbing a first-aid kit on the way for her. She sat on his bed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Troy sat down next to her with a serious look on his face. He wanted to know everything. What happened and how it happened.

"Sharpay, what—what happened?" He asked wiping her tears away with his thumb.

She closed her eyes from the feeling of Troy's touch. When she opened her eyes she let out more tears, but Troy continued to brush them off softy.

Sharpay's skin was so smooth and soft. Troy couldn't help but brush his hands against her cheeks one more time before finding it odd and weird that he was doing that. He figured Sharpay was probably on the verge of yelling at him for doing that, but he could tell she was too tired and scared. Her eyes just sparkled frighten all over and she wasn't in the mood to be angry at the moment.

'She's really pretty…' Troy thought tucking a strand of her hand behind her ears.

She had calm down and new tears had stopped streaming down her face. Troy could hear her take in a deep breath before trying to speak.

"My—my dad…he's…drunk." She managed to say in between soft cries. "I don't know what happened. He. He's never—thrown anything at me. Or tried to…" She paused letting more tears form around her eyes.

"Don't cry," Troy whispered.

He understood what she was trying to say. He pulled her close to him in comfort. He felt so bad. He knew Sharpay was really hurt—emotionally and physically. She placed her arm on Troy's back and the other on his chest as she rested her head against his chest too. She was really scared. Troy could feel her shiver and her heart beating hard against his body.

"He's hut me before—and Ryan…just not like that," Sharpay spoke, her tone of voice sounding so fragile.

Troy started to put band-aids on her little scars as she continued to explain what had happened. He felt so terrible, from what he had done to Sharpay before and the pain she must have gone through. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at her. But he didn't know what her reason was for crying—he still didn't. But he had an idea that it had to do with this. It just made sense—not the part of screaming 'I hate you' at him, but the crying made sense.

After a little talking about how horrible the situation was, Troy suggested they both got some rest. It was almost two in the morning three in the morning. He told Sharpay to take the bed and that he would sleep on the floor. She nodded not able t say anything. Troy turned off the lights after Sharpay had crawled under the covers. He wanted to make sure that she could get comfy and suited in. He then lay down on the little sheets he had set up to lay on. He crept down on the floor and pulled the blanket over him. It was less than five minutes when he heard Sharpay call for him.

"Troy…can you sleep with me?" She asked sounding scared.

She didn't want to ask, but she felt better with Troy right by her and she couldn't get any sleep yet. She had a feeling that she would be able to fall asleep with Troy right next to her, she did feel suddenly safe with him…oddly.

_'Me? Sleeping on the same bed as Sharpay? Uhh…She's already in my room! Isn't that enough? Same bed? What? My parents would kill me if they suddenly woke up and saw me in my bed with a girl… Well the door is lock. It's not like we're going to do anything. But I've never had a girl in my room late at night—to sleep—Uhh with? I don't know about this. This feels odd. I can't say no though, she sounds scared and hopeless. One night won't hurt.'_ Troy rubbed his head.

"Umm—yeah," He finally spoke getting up from the floor and slowly sitting down on the bed next to the empty spot by Sharpay's body.

He could feel her looking at him. He didn't know why, but his mind told him so. He laid next to her, feeling her so close to him. Her face glowing with the little light sneaking from the window blinds. The moon was awfully bright tonight. Troy felt himself shiver and gulp as he crawled under the covers.

"You okay?" Were the only words that came out of his mouth.

He wanted to say more but he didn't know what to say to a girl sleeping right next to you. His body was feeling so hot and rushed suddenly. It was making him dizzy and weird.

"…I'm fine," Sharpay, answered her voice sounding a little edgy.

Although Troy could tell that she had managed to put a small smile on her face.

"That's good," He whispered in a light yawn.

The two of them lay in bed quietly, facing each other. Neither one had much to say; they were both obviously in an awkward situation. They had the same thoughts in their heads…they didn't get along much and yet they're sharing a bed getting really close to each other. Troy knew that he had to be extra nice to Sharpay now.

_'I mean look at what she's going through?'_ Troy asked himself quietly.

He wasn't sure if anything would change between him and Sharpay thought. She was so unreadable at times and you could never guess her true future or thoughts! It was so hard to figure her out. Who knew if she was going to stay like actually _this _nice to Troy? Who knew? But it was clear to Troy that she was not safe at her house. He didn't know what would happen tomorrow… He didn't want to send her home.

"Hey, I'm sorry for—uh—yelling at you—at—umm—school," Troy said sounding out of breath.

He wasn't sure if anything would change between them now. Surely there had to be one thing that was going to be different. Friendship maybe? Troy wasn't sure at all. He just wanted to get the apologizing over with. Eventually, he had to bring it up and now seemed to be the right time, in many ways. Mainly because Sharpay was in a different mood…

"I'm sorry too—I guess—I was just—I didn't know what to do. I had to take my anger out on someone—and…" She paused when she felt new tears form around her eyes again.

Troy moved closer towards her pulling her in a comforting hug.

"And—the—the tone of your—v—voice—and y—your grip… reminded of well—my dad," Sharpay gulped hoping Troy didn't find that offensive.

Troy looked at her. He wasn't aware of that—actually he wasn't aware of anything about Sharpay's life outside of school, nor did he ever think about it.

"Oh. Sorry. I—I didn't know," He answered as he felt Sharpay nod her head in forgiveness.

"I just needed someone to cry on," She took a deep breath rubbing her arm gently.

Troy's face fell blankly. He suddenly felt his whole body feel awful. He felt bad that he had pushed her away—off of him and yelled at her, when she was already in tears.

_'That was a horrible mistake. Bad mistake. Poor Sharpay…I'm actually scared for her. Who knew I would ever feel this much care for someone who truly hates me? She's not that bad, at least so far she hasn't done anything harsh to me. I seriously don't want to send her home—unprotected. I'd blame myself if something happened to her. I can't let her go home…I think I've screwed up enough towards her already, I can't keep on doing that.'_ Troy thought rubbing his eyes to stay awake.

"What—where's your mom?" He asked wondering getting a slight idea in his mind.

"She's gone. She left when I was four. Never came back. Never said where she was going either. I don't remember her." Sharpay answered.

"Oh. Why did she leave?" Troy asked curiously.

"Don't know. She just left. Dad didn't say much about her and he never mentioned her. I think things started falling apart when my mom left you know?" She asked as Troy nodded his head.

"Have you tried to find her?" He asked.

"No. Not really. I don't have any idea where she's at and every time I asked my dad there's always that bitterness in his voice when he answered," She spoke sounding unsure.

Troy wasn't sure if Sharpay had missed her mother or was just angry about it. He didn't really know a lot about it yet. It got him thinking that he almost knew nothing about Sharpay.

Sharpay couldn't really remember the times she had a mother. She couldn't remember her at all, not even the color of her eyes. Everything came as a blur when she tried to think of her mom. She couldn't remember how life was when she had a mother. It was just so long ago and she never thought about it. But she did miss how things were back then. Life seemed so simple. Now it was so scary and cold.

_'Well that messes up my plan. She needs to stay somewhere. She can stay here. But my parents—they would never allow that…unless if I tell them what happened.' _Troy's mind was coming up with the weirdest ideas.

"You shouldn't go home. I'll tell my parents first thing tomorrow what happened and I'm sure they'll let you stay," He spoke watching Sharpay's sudden reaction.

"No!" She exclaimed lifting her head up with her elbow against the bed. "You can't tell them! They'll tell the police or something and then my dad will think I told on him and he'll just hurt me even more when he gets a chance. You can't tell them!"

"You can't just go home. You can't." Troy wiped his forehead.

"No. I can handle it. I'll just stay in my room. He's not home a lot. Plus he's not always like that. Ryan will be back Sunday night. I'll be fine." Sharpay explained.

"You can't go home! You have to stay here. I won't ell my parents—but you have to promise me that you won't go home until Ryan gets home," Troy looked at her dead in the eye making sure she got full contact.

"Okay," She answered taking her eyes off Troy's.

"My dad will be gone all day tomorrow for a basketball coach meeting of some type. My mom usually does her shopping on Saturdays. No one will be home tomorrow. That'll give you time to wash up and do whatever in the house. We'll go over to your house and get a few of your stuff while your dad is gone. Then we come back here. Promise you won't go home?" Troy explained.

"But what if you get caught? You'll be in big trouble. And my dad—I don't know when he'll be gone! It's a lot of risk!" Sharpay mumbled.

"We won't get caught. My parents hardly come in my room and they'll be gone all day tomorrow. Don't worry about it." Troy said seriously.

"Okay. Well—thanks," She smiled.

She was really glad that Troy was here to protect her and that he cared to keep her safe.

"I just don't want you to get hurt anymore," He stated.

"That's for caring…" She trailed off yawning.

Troy pulled the comforter up to cover their bodies as a cool breeze suddenly flew through the room. Sharpay closed her eyes feeling sleepy—and…well safe with Troy next to her.

_'Who would have ever thought Troy Bolton—my some what enemy would be the first person I would call for help? Who would have thought that he would get out of bed at two in the morning to help me—after all I've done to him…I really didn't think he would come. I didn't think he would give a care…but he came. I started to run out of the house heading for Troy's house, knowing he wouldn't come. Id didn't know where else to go. It had never gotten to this point before where I had to leave my house in the middle of the night! As soon as I saw Troy's car, I ran towards it. I was so happy. It was like he had rescued me…well he did. The last person I thought I would ever like—and here I am on his bed lying next to him. I've never in my life, pictured this. Never. Not to mention I've never really spent the night at a guy's house before and yet here I am—spending the night at a guy's house. But not just any guy—Troy Bolton…Things can only get crazier. After all I am rumored to be dating him..'_ Sharpay thought as she yawned again keeping her eyes close.

Soon she was fast asleep.

Troy looked around his room. He didn't think he would ever fall asleep. He wasn't used to this—Sharpay so close to him. He thought kissing her was as far as he would get with her… but he was wrong. He moved his eyes to watch her sleeping. He could tell she was already fast asleep.

"Night Sharpay." He whispered and gave her a friendly good night kiss on the forehead.

He shut his eyes once again trying to get some rest.

* * *

_ How was that for a chapter? Good I hope. In the next few chapters, Troy and Sharpay will be getting along and stuff. They won't be together yet though...They'll go through a few things and then they'll head to school after that... A few more chapters they should get together and from then on I'll continue. I'll update as soon as I can. I'm back now and I've been working on my stories ever since I got back haha.._


	14. Expected But Yet Unexpected

**Chapter Thirteen: Expected But Yet Unexpected**

Troy awoke to the sound of a car door banging outside. He opened his eyes slowly and yawned. His eyes winded as he realize there was a blonde haired girl sleeping right next to him—on his bed.

"Oh." He mumbled remembering Sharpay as he crawled out of his bed.

He looked at his door—glad to find it still lock. He didn't want his parents checking up on him at night and finding out that he'd snuck a girl in his room. Even though he knew that they would understand once he explained the real reason why he had a girl in his room. But right now he didn't need to worry about that since his parents never found out. He knew no one would be in the house now. He heard the car door bang which meant his dad had just left and his mom always left before his dad. But it wasn't always like that and Troy wanted to make sure that the house was empty. He walked out of his room, slowly closing the door behind him. He walked down the hall and down the stairs. He suddenly paused when he heard the sound of a TV. Not a good sign. That meant someone was home. Troy walked straight to the living to find his mom watching some TV show.

"Good…afternoon sleepy head!" Mrs. Bolton smiled as she looked over towards Troy.

"Uh...aren't you suppose to be shopping or something?" Troy asked scratching his head.

"No. I don't have to go every Saturday! I just thought it would be nice to stay at home and relax." Mrs. Bolton smirked at her son.

"Why?" Troy's eyes grew wide.

He didn't want his mom around—not today anyways. He had it all set up with Sharpay. No. No. No. Everything would be ruined if his mom stayed home. Then she would find out everything…

"Can't I just stay home? What's wrong?" Mrs. Bolton asked puzzled.

"Ah…Eh...nothing," Troy answered.

"You surprise me sometimes—did you hear all those noise last night?" Mrs. Bolton asked raising her eyebrow.

"No." Troy answered firmly.

Mrs. Bolton just nodded and looked back at the TV. Just before Troy was about to walk out of the room an idea popped into her head and she called for him.

"We should go to the movies. It's been a while since we had a day together—don't you think?" Mrs. Bolton asked her son.

_'Why does all of this have to be toady? Why not yesterday? Or last weekend? Or last month? Why today? Does she now I'm up to something? Does she really know me that well?'_ Troy questioned himself.

"Didn't we stop going to the movies together—when I was eight?" Troy asked trying to get away with it.

He knew he sounded rude. He didn't meant too.

"Just thought it'd be nice," His mom sighed.

Troy couldn't say 'No' now. He was already sounding like he didn't care for his mom.

"Uh…can I bring a friend?" He asked getting a nod from his mom.

"Of course, sure. I'm pretty much ready. Give me what? Twenty minutes?" Mrs. Bolton said getting up.

Troy nodded and rushed upstairs. Sharpay was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake her up. But he didn't want to leave her home alone either—when she wasn't even at home. He didn't know how his mom would take it though—him bring Sharpay along at the movies with them. When he had asked to bring a friend he knew his mom thought of someone like Chad, or Zeke, or someone other than a girl. This was sure going to be an interesting day. Troy poked Sharpay quickly wondering if she would wake up.

"Guess she's not a light sleeper," He said gently shaking her shoulder.

She let out a cry and kept her eyes shut.

"Hey—Sharpay," Troy patted her side.

She groaned and turned to lay flat on her stomach. Troy laughed and shrugged her carefully. She let out another groan and buried her head into Troy's pillow deeper.

"Wake up," Troy whispered into her ear.

She slowly opened one eye, and then closed it again. Troy patted her back a little hard as she finally opened bother eyes and started at him. She just looked at him sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"Good Mor—afternoon," Troy greeted her.

"Uhh…too early." She yawned sitting up slowly.

"It's pass noon!" Troy exclaimed.

"Do I have to repeat it?" Sharpay asked sounding cranky.

Troy shook his head and watched her sit up fully.

"Umm—we need to go over to your house and get your stuff—now," Troy spoke right away.

"Why now? My dad might be home!" Sharpay pouted brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Because…my mom wants met o go to the movies with her in twenty minutes and you're coming with us," Troy explained watching Sharpay's eyes grow wide open.

"You told her about me?!?" She cried loudly.

Troy covered her mouth.

"No!" He said carefully moving his hand away from her mouth.

"Oh. Then why do I have to go?" She asked in a quieter tone.

"Because I can't leave you here alone," Troy rolled his eyes.

"Well twenty minutes? TWEENTY MINUTES TO GET READY?" Sharpay screamed.

"Hush—my mom!" Troy placed his finger against her lips.

"That's not enough time! I need to shower!" Sharpay said angrily.

"Do that tonight. We have to go. NOW. I don't want my mom to get suspicious!" Troy said pulling her out of his bed.

"That's a little short notice and if we get caught by my dad don't blame me!" Sharpay snapped taking his hand as her feet reached the carpet.

"Let's just go!" Troy exclaimed grabbing his car keys.

Sharpay threw him and angry look before following him outside his room. She was still in her pajamas since she didn't have any clothes with her at all. Troy led the way all the way down the stairs. He stopped her and looked down at the living room. His mom was just picking up the news papers, her back to him. He gestured Sharpay to rush down the hall towards the front door.

"Mom—I'm going to go pick up my friend—be back in fifteen minutes," Troy poked his head through the living room entrance.

"Okay, be back soon," Mrs. Bolton, said.

Troy just simply nodded and waked towards the front door. He opened the door to find Sharpay on the other side looking bored and impatient. Troy walked over to his car with Sharpay right behind him.

"I can just stay at my house you know? Until you and your mommy are done with the movies," Sharpay suggested.

"No." Troy said shaking his head.

"Well I don't want your mom to get any ideas and I'll be fine at home—for today," Sharpay spoke.

Troy shook his head in disagreement. There was no way he was going to leave her at her house alone. There was a big possibility that Mr. Evans could go off on her and he wouldn't be anywhere near. He didn't want to take any more chances, plus he knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy the movie if he had to worry about Sharpay the whole time. He just knew that he would get really worried, he already was worried and Sharpay was right next to him.

"No. No. You're coming with us," He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Just an idea," Sharpay sighed as Troy parked the car in front of her house.

"A bad one—do you really think your dad is home?" He asked walking out of the car.

"He shouldn't be. But he could be. If he is, he's probably asleep," She answered walking by his side.

"You really need to be sure—what if he's here and does something?" Troy stopped her from opening the door.

"Then—I don't know! Just be quiet! He won't hear us. He'll be asleep if he's home!" Sharpay exclaimed opening the door.

"Why would you leave your door unlock?" He questioned walking in the house.

"I didn't! My dad probably did. He's home for sure," She sighed walking towards the stairs.

Troy grabbed her hand.

"We should just head back to my house and come back later," He suggested.

Sharpay shrugged and kept walking. Troy followed her. The house was really quiet and messy. The mess was from all the running around Sharpay had done last night.

"I can't believe you. Taking a huge risk like this," Troy rolled his eyes walking up the stairs with her.

"You're the one who suggested we come here in the first place!" She snapped leading him towards her room.

Troy nodded. It was true. It was his idea. But he really didn't give it much a thought though.

"I probably should have," Troy said aloud.

"What?" Sharpay asked looking back at him.

"Nothing," He shook his head.

"I'll be fine right?" She asked him sounding serious.

"Uh…yeah," Troy smiled back.

"Okay—I have you anyways," She answered calmly turning her head so she wasn't facing him.

Troy grinned, thinking of it as a compliment—who knows? But he liked the sound of how she said it.

"Yeah…" He spoke looking around Sharpay's half neat room.

There were broke glasses and bottles near her bed. He shivered and looked down the hall, where an open door stood out. He could have sworn he had heard a snore when they were walking down the hall.

Sharpay grabbed her school back and stuff every piece of clothing she could fit. It was the only bag she found and she knew she had to hurry. She didn't bother looking at the clothes she picked, she just stuffed them all inside. She then grabbed an outfit and rushed to the bathroom to chance out of her pajamas.

"Don't leave," She ordered Troy before closing the bathroom door.

"I won't," He said looking around the room.

He found his way to Sharpay's desk where she had many pictures of herself and a lot of little notes. He looked back at her pictures again. He had to laugh at how Sharpay had so many pictures of herself, just how she was posing and making expressions on her face made him laugh. His eyes then landed on a piece of folded paper, of course his curiously made him open it. He read it and realize it was the note that he and Sharpay had passed back and fort to each other the other day.

"How did she get it back?" He asked himself.

He could have sworn their teacher took it. But maybe he gave it back to her later. He sat the note back down and headed over towards Sharpay bed to sit.

"Making yourself comfortable?" A deep voice asked from behind.

Troy turned around. He had a feeling who it was. When he fully turned around he faced a man with blonde hair and a very red face meaning he was angry.

"Just what do you think your doing with my daughter?" Mr. Evans asked sounding angrily, but tired.

_'Is he asking me that because he cares or does he have something else in mind? Like killing me?'_ Troy thought staring at Mr. Evans. He wasn't surprise to see him at all. He knew he that there was a very high possibility that he would come across him soon. Like right now.

"Troy, you ok—dad?" Sharpay walked out of the bathroom fully changed with her back in hand.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU GO LAST NIGHT?" Mr. Evans yelled making Troy stand up.

"I—um—I—I." Sharpay spoke chocking on her words.

"YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHTS TO DO THAT! I'M YOUR DAD AND I MAKE THE RULES HERE! GOT IT? YOU ARE TO STAY IN THIS HOUSE!" Mr. Evans shouted walking over towards Sharpay.

"Don't hurt her!" Troy called out angrily dashing over towards Sharpay before her dad could.

"WHO SAID YU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO? SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" Mr. Evans barked at Troy.

Troy held out his hand for Sharpay to grab. He could tell she was scared, he was too. He didn't know what to do.

"Let's go," He gave her hand a tight squeeze as he grabbed the bag from her.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE DEAR CHILD!" Her dad spoke with harsh tone and rushing after them very violently.

"Come on!" Troy grabbed Sharpay running out of the room.

The two of them ran down the stairs and around the whole house with Mr. Evans following them. Troy ran out of house, dragging Sharpay along. Both of them jumped in Troy's car. Troy quickly locked the door as both of them jumped in the driver's seat.

"Yeah—not always bad—yeah…" Troy said breathing heavily with Sharpay sitting on his lap looking like she was going to collapse.

"Drive!" She ordered jumping over towards the passenger's seat.

* * *

_I'm going to try to update daily, if I can. I have the next few chapters already written so I think I can do that. Depends if I get a chance to get on the computer daily anyways. _


	15. Never Alone

Okay so I felt like adding this chatper tonight. and the next one probably tomorrow morning or afternoon. Depending on what time I get up. Hehehe. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Never Alone**

Troy drove off and rushed towards his house realizing he only had a few more minutes. Luckily, Sharpay only lived around the corner. When he pulled the car into a finally stop, Sharpay looked at him oddly.

"Leave your bag in the car for now—my mom is most likely waiting to leave," Troy suggested.

"Okay, but how exactly am I suppose to get inside your house tonight?" She asked grabbing the car handle to open the door.

"I'll tell my mom that I'm going to take you home after we get back from the movies. Then we run to my room. Well you run in my room first. But we have to go for a quick five around the block for my mom to believe that I actually took you home." Troy explained getting out of the car and heading towards the front door with Sharpay behind him.

"So what are you going to tell her, huh? That I'm your—what? Friend?" Sharpay asked before Troy opened the door fully.

"Yes, I'm going to tell her that and go along with it!" Troy exclaimed walking inside his house.

"Gladly, Bolton," She rolled her eyes as they walked in the living room.

"I liked it much better when you were screaming "TROY"… not Bolton!" He laughed.

"Umm…." Sharpay nudge Troy's arm slowly not knowing what to do.

"Mom—this is er—my—girl—umm—friend, Sharpay," Troy chocked.

He could not believe that he was about to say 'Girlfriend.'

"Uhh-what?" Sharpay smiled at Mrs. Bolton eyeing Troy.

_'Girlfriend? What's wrong with me?'_He wondered.

"Nice to meet you Sharpay. You're a very beautiful young lady," Mrs. Bolton walked over to her and gave her a quick hug.

"Oh, thank you," Sharpay blushed causing Troy to laugh.

"We should get going," Mrs. Bolton insisted heading the way out of the house.

Troy and Sharpay walked side by side behind her having their own side conversation.

"What's wrong with you?" Sharpay asked all snappy.

"It came out wrong!" Troy answered in a high whisper.

"So now I'm on a date with you and your mom?" She asked sounding irritated.

"Just be nice!" Troy said closing the door behind them.

"Oh I'm trying Bolton. Believe me. I'm trying." Sharpay rolled her eyes opening the back door to Mrs. Bolton's car.

Troy sat on the passenger's seat while Mrs. Bolton, of coursed sat on the driver's seat. The ride was quiet and very awkward for Sharpay. She kept on looking around the car, looking like she had never been in a car before. She made sure to keep her eyes off the driver's seat or anywhere near the front area. She didn't want to go to the movies with Troy and his mom at all. It wasn't normal for her to be seen with Troy outside of school or to be anywhere near Mrs. Bolton. That wasn't something Sharpay had every imagined.

_'What if someone sees me with Troy? They'll think we're together or something! No…Wait—the school already thinks we're together—but no! It'll make it worst if someone sees us! Ugh! I don't want to do this!' _Sharpay forced a smile as Mrs. Bolton looked back at the rear view mirror—parking the car.

Troy unlocked the car doors and was first to get out. Ten it was Sharpay. Mrs. Bolton took a while to gather her stuff and then led the way towards the mall entrance.

"What movie are we going to see?" Sharpay asked Troy in a low tone walking next to him.

"Um. I don't know." Troy answered looking around the crowded mall.

Sharpay didn't say anything after that. She just followed Mrs. Bolton around with Troy right next to her. Not something you see every day.

Mrs. Bolton shot Troy and Sharpay quick glances once in a while. Sharpay managed to put on a fake smile even though she was totally feeling awkward. Troy would nudge her every now and then giving her odd looks.

"Do you two have any movie in mind?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

Troy and Sharpay both shook their heads. Mrs. Bolton sighed and figured she would just pick a movie that would be showing soon. Troy and Sharpay both agreed to that idea. They didn't care what movie they were going to watch. Neither one was in the mood to watch any movie anyways.

The three of them got some food and headed for the movie room number. Sharpay found it really boring. She sat next to Troy on the far end. Troy sat between his mom and Sharpay. N one was in the theater yet, but just the three of them. It made sense since they were twenty minutes early.

"I'll be right back," Mrs. Bolton patted Troy's arm leaving her seat.

Troy just nodded and looked at Sharpay who was really bored and kept on popping popcorn in her mouth every second. It seemed like food was her only entertainment. Troy laughed to himself watching her play with her popcorn then pop it in her mouth.

"Troy…" Sharpay called with her voice sounding so angelic.

"Yes?" Troy asked mimicking her angelic voice.

"Oh shut up!" She laughed throwing popcorn at him.

He snorted and looked at her.

"This is boring," She put on a fake pout.

"I know." He said patting her left thigh.

"Can we like—ditch?" She asked with a giggle.

"No, we can't," Troy, answered grabbing a handful of popcorn in his hand.

He looked at her. It was so Sharpay to consider ditching something boring. It kind a reminded him of the time they were in detention together, where everything started. That was the first time ever he was in the same room with Sharpay all alone. Look where it's leading to now?

Sharpay sighed and rested her head on Troy's shoulder. He smiled at her, kissing her head lightly. Not having any clue why he did that but she didn't seem to mind. Sharpay just felt a sudden shock flow in her body but she smiled anyway. She grabbed Troy's right hand and played with it, giving him a sign of serious boredom. She lifted Troy's hand and punched him in the face with his own hand.

"Ouch!" Troy cried rubbing his nose.

"Pft. You punched yourself," She smirked.

People were starting to walk in the room now and it was getting packed.

"What movie are we even watching?" She asked sitting up when she noticed Mrs. Bolton walking towards them.

"Don't know," He whispered putting his hand around her shoulder.

Sharpay didn't do anything or look his way. The movie was starting and she kept her eyes on the screen. Throughout the whole movie she just got bored and ate her popcorn. She didn't understand the movie at all because she would doze off after awhile of trying to concentrate. So she gave up on trying to understand it. She wasn't that interested anyways. It was just plain boring. Although, Sharpay did notice that there were a brother and a sister in the movie and that mad her miss Ryan. She wanted him home so she could go home. It wasn't that she didn't like staying with Troy; she just felt that it was too big of a risk to take. She didn't want him to get in trouble because of her—for once. It wasn't wroth it and she didn't really know his parents too well. She did like getting along with Troy though. She liked his company and she liked how he always never made a big deal of anything. Getting along with Troy seemed to be interesting. She actually couldn't wait to get to know him more, but it was a little weird at the same time. This is Troy Bolton. The school's jock. You don't expect the school's Drama Queen to be an expert on him, even though they did assume that the two were in a relationship. Sharpay just liked how Troy was so natural and cool about things. She really did like that. He was sort of becoming a friend, in many odd ways. She really did feel safe around Troy. It was a strange feeling that she had never felt before and she wasn't sure how to explain it.

Troy didn't mind having Sharpay around at all. Sure she got moody and snappy a lot, but it didn't bother him too much. He was getting use to it and he found it rather entertaining. She never got boring then. It had only been one night, but last night he saw a whole side of Sharpay he had no idea existed. She had a soft side, but yet a dark side. He actually thought he slept well with Sharpay by his side the whole night. He didn't feel so tired when he got up. The closer he was to her, the more he wanted her. He especially loved how she would say his name. He wasn't sure if it were because he never heard her say his first name before or if it was because of the melody she would use when she called his name. She just sounded so sweet and lovable. As he got closer and closer to her the more he saw her true beauty inside. Not just on the outside—inside too. When Troy thought it was just filled with nothing but rudeness, he actually found her soft side, her funny side, and her cheerful side. Who knew one night could change one way you felt about someone?

The movie was nearly done and Sharpay stayed put—daydreaming about random things. Anything to keep her thinking and focus was good enough. Soon though, the two-hour movie was over. Mrs. Bolton was first to get up and walk out of the movie room.

"That was good," She smiled walking.

"Yeah," Troy and Sharpay nodded in agreement.

Troy managed to force his mom to head home now. She refused too at first but then agreed to drop them off at the house so Troy could take Sharpay "home". He only wanted o go home because Sharpay had been telling him that she wanted to shower.

When Mrs. Bolton parked the car in the driveway she thought of just staying home now. She didn't see the point of going back to the mall anymore. Troy was seriously about to explode! How in the world was Sharpay going to be able to take a shower with is mom walking around the house?

"I'll see you around, Sharpay. It was very nice meeting you," Mrs. Bolton smiled giving Sharpay a hug.

"You too," Sharpay smiled letting go.

Troy walked in his car with Sharpay and drove around the block for ten minutes before he headed back to his house again. This time he had Sharpay meet him in the back door. He walked in the house noticing his mom in the kitchen cooking.

He unlocked the door and let Sharpay in. They both rushed upstairs to Tory's room.

"How am I suppose to shower now?" Sharpay asked throwing her bag on the bed.

"Uhh…" Troy scratched his chin.

"I can't be in the shower and you locked in your room. What if your mom goes to check on your room and find it lock and then notice the bathroom door lock too—with someone inside? She'll find out!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Troy got an idea, but he didn't know if Sharpay would agree with it. It was a very strange idea too. It wasn't very good, but it was the only idea that came to mind.

"I guess I can just go in the bathroom with you," He gulped.

Sharpay looked at him for a second before opening her mouth to speak again.

"Fine. But don't you dare look!" She exclaimed taking a change of clothes with her.

Troy grabbed a towel and walked Sharpay in the hall bathroom. She got behind the curtain and threw her clothes over the curtain line. Troy watched her blouse; skirt, bra, and underwear come flying towards the floor. Soon he heard the water running and Sharpay began to him in the shower. He just sat on the sink counter looking around the bathroom and listening to Sharpay.

"TROY! YOU IN THERE?" Sharpay stopped humming hearing Mr. Bolton's voice.

"I'M IN THE SHOWER DAD!" Troy answered nervously.

"'KAY! WHEN YOU GET OUT CAN YOU BRING ME A BAR OF SOAP? THE OTHER BATHROOM IS OUT OF IT!" Mr. Bolton exclaimed.

"OKAY!" Troy yelled.

He heard his dad walk away from the bathroom and then Sharpay laughed. He didn't say anything and just waited for her to be done with the shower. It was at least thirty minutes later when he heard the water turn off. He had a feeling his parents were probably wondering why he took such a long shower…

"Troy! Hand me my clothes on the counter!" She demanded nicely.

Troy did as what he was told and handed her the clothes lying next to him on the counter. It was another ten minutes until Sharpay finally came out of the shower. Her hair was down and wet all curly, but she dressed in grey sweats with pink hearts and a plain pink blouse. Troy jumped off the counter thinking she was done, but he was wrong.

"Do you have brush?" She asked.

He nodded and handed her a brush out of the drawer. That took another ten minutes to brush Sharpay's hair.

"TROY! WHAT'S TAKING YOUR FOREVER? IT'S ALMOST DINNER!" Mr. Bolton shouted through the other side of the door.

"UH—HANG ON DAD. I'LL BE OUT SOON," Troy yelled looking at Sharpay.

"WELL YOU BETTER HURRY!" Mr. Bolton knocked on the door before heading back downstairs.

"Hurry up," Troy said while damping his hair making it look like he had taken a shower.

"Okay, gosh," Sharpay said finishing up her hair.

Once she was done Troy opened the door slowly peeking his head out to make sure no one was around. He then let Sharpay rush to his room and followed her. She sat her dirty clothes on an empty chair and sat on the bed.

"Well…" She spoke.

"You hungry?" He asked looking at the clock not believing it was already six.

"A little," She admitted.

"I'll go downstairs and get some food," Troy walked out of the room leaving Sharpay inside.

"Okay…then," She mouthed at the close door.

* * *

They're going to get closer and closer.. Next chapter will heat up...They'll start to fall for each other--or one of them will anyways... 


	16. Night Under The Stars

**Chapter 15: Night Under The Stars**

Sharpay waited in Troy's room patiently. She had been alone for almost twenty minutes now and it was making her wonder. At times she wanted to go downstairs and see what was taking Troy forever, but she didn't want to get caught or be seen by his parents at all. To keep her busy she decided to log on the computer and check her e-mails. She had gotten a few e-mails for mainly Jennifer talking about nonsense and complaining about why she hadn't been answering her cell phone.

"Because I don't have it, that's why!" Sharpay said to the computer getting off her e-mail.

She was already bored with it and she was really hungry too. She made her way to Troy's bed and turned the TV on, glancing at the door making sure it was lock. Then flipped through the TV channels, nothing really good on either.

"Well this sucks," Sharpay spoke looking out the window.

It was already dark out and she could feel the chill against her skin through the thick glass. It wasn't long before she heard a knock on the door. She knew it was Troy, but to make sure she looked through the little key whole.

"What took you so long?" She exclaimed letting him in his room.

"My mom made me eat at the dinner table. I snuck you some food," He said locking the door behind him.

He handed Sharpay a container of the leftover.

"Thanks," She smiled opening it and taking the fork.

"No problem," Troy said sitting on his bed as Sharpay sat on his desk.

He just watched her eat, she didn't seem to mind. Troy knew when he didn't mind, she would look at him and just smile that meant it didn't bother. If she looked at him and then shrugged it meant she didn't like it. He had already figured that out from earlier today.

"Your mom's a good cook," Sharpay spoke nodding her head as she swallowed her food.

"Yeah, I guess," Troy leaned against the wall, still sitting on his bed.

"Well it's much better than frozen food or canned food," She pointed out looking at the TV that she had left on.

"I still can't believe you," Troy said after a short moment of silence.

"Believe me on what?" Sharpay asked narrowing her eyes.

"That you have another life besides—Uhh a picture perfect life," He said looking at the TV.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Bolton," She smirked finishing up her food.

Troy nodded. He knew he still had a lot to learn about Sharpay and he couldn't wait to get to know her better. He didn't know why but he was so eager. Just talking to her made him feel happy—somehow.

"Hey, about that time at school—when you cried—was it because of your dad pretty much?" Troy asked still not getting the whole story.

Sharpay took a sip from the water bottle and walked over to Troy's bed sitting next to him.

"Not exactly," She answered glancing at the TV then back at Troy.

"Can you tell me the whole story so I can understand it?" He asked turning the TV off.

"There's really nothing much to it. Just the fact that I had a lot of on my mind, Ryan wasn't home, grandma's dying and she still hates me, it was my birthday, my dad wasn't giving me the time of day, I never—"

Troy cut her off when he realized that she had just said something about her birthday.

"That was your birthday?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She answered slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked sounding mad.

"I didn't think you'd care! You yelled at me. The last thing on my mind that day Troy was you. I honestly didn't think about going up to you or running after you or telling you that it was my birthday. It's not a big deal," She explained.

"It's a big deal Sharpay. I'm horrible. I can't believe I did that. I shouldn't have yelled at you in the first place and now you're telling me it was your birthday—three days later?" Troy asked slapping his forehead.

"Seriously—it's not a big deal. My birthday isn't that special. It's just another day. Boohoo. Like I ever get a happy birthday from anyone but Ryan… It doesn't matter," Sharpay sighed.

Troy knew she was lying about how her birthday wasn't a big deal. He could see it in her eyes. She looked sad and miserable just talking about it. It had to mean something to her.

"Well if it's not too late, Happy Birthday," He smiled pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks," She breathe resting her chin on Troy's shoulder admiring his grip.

They stayed in each other's arms for a while not willing to let go and they had no reason to let go either. Troy did let go when a great idea struck him. Sharpay smirked at him looking at his goofy expression.

"I have an idea," He grinned grabbing a jacket.

"Umm…What?" Sharpay asked watching him put on his shoes.

"Here," Troy said throwing him his basketball jacket with his name on it.

"Where are we going?" She asked holding the jacket.

"Somewhere. Come on," He grabbed her hand.

"Troy…" She whispered hearing his parents downstairs talking.

Troy didn't say anything. He just led her down the stairs, holding her hand and out the back door. Sharpay gave him a blank look not having any idea what was going on.

_ 'Is he taking me home or something? Did I do something wrong?_' She asked herself following Troy out of his backyard.

"Troy… where are we going?" She asked catching up to him to walk by his side.

"To the park," He answered simply walking faster.

"The park? This late?" She asked looking around the quiet neighborhood.

"It's only nine thirty. It's not that late!" Troy exclaimed rushing over towards the park.

"Why are we going to the park? Now? Why not tomorrow?" Sharpay asked wrapping her arms around her body.

She started to feel the coldness in the air as she walked faster to keep up her pace with Troy's. He was waking really fast and it was really dark.

"I use to go to the park a lot when I felt like being alone, even if it was like four in the morning. I just run over here," He said out of the blue as they approached the beginning of the park.

"I didn't even know there was a park anywhere near here," Sharpay admitted looking around the dark empty little park with a little pond around the corner.

"Not a lot of people come here," Troy said grabbing her hand, leading her towards an oak tree.

The park wasn't big at all. It was really small. It only had a bench, the little pond, three big trees, a little walkway, and just a big empty lot of grass.

Troy sat down under the oak tree. Sharpay didn't know what to do so she sat next to him.

"Why are we here now?" She asked in a whisper looking up at the stars.

"Because it's a nice night and I haven't been here in a while," He answered smiling at her.

"Oh," Was all she could say staring at the clear water ahead of her.

Troy looked back and then lay down. Sharpay sat up looking at him. He patted her back looking up at the night sky.

"Troy—I'm sleepy, can we head home?" She asked turning her head to look at him.

"Just a few more minutes okay?" He replied keeping his eyes glued to the sky.

"Okay," Sharpay mumbled in a yawn leaning back to lie down next to Troy.

They laid there for a long amount of time not saying a word to each other. All they could hear were the sound of the water coming from the pond and their heavy breathing from the coldness. Troy was first to break the silence though.

"Pretty stars," He whispered.

"Yeah. I've never taken the time before to just sit and watch the sky," Sharpay said in an amuse tone.

Troy laughed and wrapped his arm around her. She just laughed along and smiled at him.

"Do you come here often?" She asked resting her head against his chest.

"Not that often," He answered circling her back.

"Hmm." Sharpay sighed closing her eyes.

She was getting sleepy, but now she didn't want to head back to Troy's house. She liked the sound of the pond and the peacefulness of the night. She enjoyed it very much and found it soothing. Troy rubbed her back starting to close his eyes too, but he kept on reminding himself to stay awake.

"Are you asleep?" He asked feeling Sharpay breathing on him.

"Not really," She mumbled keeping her eyes close.

"Oh," He laughed poking her side.

She squirmed and giggled.

He tickled her sides making her sit up and laugh.

"So you're sleepy huh?" He asked ticking her harder holding her legs down by sitting on them.

"No!" She exclaimed laughing.

Troy tickled her one last time and laughed. They were both sitting up now, facing the pond. Troy slowly rocked to his side bumping Sharpay's shoulder on purpose every now and then. She just laughed and smiled at him. She didn't say much after a while. Troy found it a little odd but he didn't mind the quietness. Sharpay didn't back away from him when he got close to her and he was glad. He expected her to hit him or something every time he tried to get near her, but she didn't. She just let him do whatever.

He sat from behind her, wrapping his arms around he waist, their cheeks touching. He slowly rocked her back and fort as she sat between his legs. Sharpay liked the feeling of Troy's arms around her, she felt warm and always safe. She felt like telling him to let go of her at first but decided not too. She didn't want to be rude and she really couldn't do it. She liked the feeling. Even though she didn't want to suddenly get all snappy and ruin the perfect moment.

"You want to head back now?" Troy asked pressing his cheek harder against hers.

She slowly shook her head leaning deeper towards him. He didn't mind staying a little longer.

"Do you hate me?" Sharpay asked not taking her eyes away from the pond ahead of her.

Troy was taken back by her question but kept calm.

"No. I don't." He answered deeply.

"Are you telling the truth?" She asked giving him a tone of harshness.

"I am." He answered firmly.

"Okay," Sharpay smiled glad to hear his answer.

"Why would you think I hate you?" Troy asked.

He knew that was stupid question, but he wanted hear her answer anyway.

"Because—you never liked me before," She answered.

"You never liked me either." Troy responded.

"I know. But that was then, this is now," She sighed.

"Same goes for my feelings towards you," Troy said puzzled by his own words.

Sharpay giggled and yawned. She figured they have been at the park for a little over an hour now. She was getting super cold and wanted to crawl in Troy's warm bed. But somehow that didn't happen. She found herself on top of Troy, her head resting underneath his chin, her face buried against his neck. Arms wrapped around his head, and his arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

Troy smiled at the sky feeling Sharpay against him. He knew and he had to admit it, he was falling for her. It just made perfect sense why he cared for her so much and why he didn't feel awkward being close to her. It made sense why it felt natural when he hugged her or why he enjoyed her company so much. He was really falling deep. He wasn't sure if Sharpay was on the same road as him but he knew that she at least was comfortable with him and she didn't mind his touch.

He breathed in the scent of her hair closing his eyes adoring her smell.

_'If only everyday was like this,'_ He thought kissing her head softly.

Troy just lay there telling himself that he would either carry Sharpay back to his house or wake her up in a little while. He thought of letting her rest for a few more minutes. But soon he found himself closing his eyes.

It wasn't too long before they were both in a deep sleep. They had both forgotten they were still at the park, sleeping underneath an oak tree. They didn't care though, they were too sleepy and lazy to get up and walk back to Troy's house. They were already comfortable, what's the point of heading back.

Sharpay got up once not realizing she was still at the park. It was still dim out and all she could see was Troy sleeping beneath her and his hands wrapped around her tightly. She was still half asleep but she smiled looking at Troy sleeping.

"Troy…" She whispered giving him a tender kiss on the lips before going back to the same position and falling back sleep.

* * *

Aww.. I think this is my favorite chatper so far.. Lol.. I liked writing this part!!! And I hoped you liked reading it! 


	17. Last Day With You, Not Going Good

**Chapter Sixteen: Last Day With You, Not Going Good**

Troy woke up to a sound of a duck quaking. He was confused by the sound at first not understand why there would be a duck in his room. He opened his eyes fully and found Sharpay on top of him still and he bright blue sky above him.

'Oh shot!' He thought looking at his watch.

It was already noon and he was out of his room all night.

"Mmm…" Sharpay groaned slowly opening her eyes.

"Morning," Troy yawned as she slid off him.

She looked around to her surroundings looking worried and lost. Troy shook his head trying to wake up and fall into place.

"I guess we fell asleep here," He said sitting up.

Sharpay wiped her eyes looking at the ducks swimming around the pond.

"Oh," She uttered.

"Sleep good?" Troy asked standing up as his mind finally awoke.

"I guess," Sharpay narrated also standing up.

They stood there for a few minutes looking into space before realizing they had to head back.

"We should go," Troy said walking to the direction of his house.

Sharpay followed him and walked behind him the whole time. It got Troy wondering why she didn't walk by his side, he slowed down for her but she didn't bother speeding up to catch up with him. He figured they were both still sleepy and didn't have any words ready to be spoken just yet.

Once they were in front of Troy's house Sharpay stopped by the fence noticing that there were no cars parked in the driveway.

"Where are you parents?" She asked in concern.

"Probably out somewhere," He answered opening the front door.

He waved his hand for her to get in.

They both walked up the stairs quietly, even though no one was even around.

Sharpay walked in his room first and sat on his bed. She wanted to go back to sleep. She was feeling cranky and it felt like she didn't get enough sleep.

"Do you want something to eat?" Troy asked looking around his room.

"No!" She exclaimed lying on the bed.

"Okay then…I'm going to go downstairs and eat," Troy said nodding at her.

"Yeah okay," She said closing her eyes and grabbing a pillow to hug.

Troy looked at her then head out of his room.

"Guess she needs more sleep," He said jogging down towards the kitchen.

He knew his mom would have left him some food or something before leaving the house. He searched the kitchen looking for any breakfast to eat, but instead he found a note by the kitchen counter.

**Troy! Where are you? I walked in your room to find it empty and there's pink backpack in your room. Call me when you read this.**

**Mom**

He sighed and grabbed the home phone since his cell phone was upstairs and called his mom. He didn't think about what to tell her about the pink backpack yet.

"Mom!" He exclaimed as soon as his mom answered the phone.

"Troy! Where were you?" Mrs. Bolton asked in a worried tone.

"I went out to go—shoot some baskets—at Chad's," He lied.

It was the best excuse he could think of, aside for jogging, but he knew that wouldn't be good enough to be gone for a while.

"You went to play basketball at what in the morning? God—child—oh never mind! Next time leave a note or take you cell phone with you!" Mrs. Bolton exclaimed.

"Okay mom, I will." Troy rolled his eyes finding some food to eat.

"I should be home soon," Mrs. Bolton said.

"Okay. Bye." He said putting the phone down.

………………………………………….

Sharpay kept her eyes close even though she wasn't asleep yet. It was taking her awhile to fall asleep but she knew she was tired. Her eyes could barely open. She was bothered by a ringing cell phone.

"Ugh!" She groaned and grabbed the cell phone ringing loudly on the nightstand.

She didn't even bother to look at the phone she just flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?" She asked keeping her eyes close.

"Shar—Sharpay?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Huh?" Sharpay's eyes popped open as she realized this wasn't her cell phone.

"Did I call the wrong number?" The voice on the other side of the phone asked sounding confused.

"Um—I don't know—who is this?" She asked rudely.

"It's Chad—and I called for Troy," Chad said.

"Well he's NOT here!" She shouted flipping the phone close looking nervous.

She looked at the phone with an evil look like it had done something to her. She then jumped off Troy's bed and rushed downstairs.

"TROY!" She shouted once she got to the end of the stairs.

"What?" Troy rushed over towards her.

"Chad called you," She said calmly.

"Okay." Was all Troy said before he went back to the living room.

"Okay? That's it? You're not even going to ask why I picked up the phone?" Sharpay asked almost yelling at him.

Troy stared at her puzzled but didn't argue with her.

"Uh—Then why did you pick up my phone?" He asked not getting the point on why he should even care.

"Because! I thought it was my phone and I was sleepy and I didn't know how it was, then I answered it and it sounded like Chad and then he said he was Chad and then he said he was calling for you," Sharpay rambled on looking like a whining child.

Troy had to let out a laugh.

"It's not a big deal," He said heading towards the kitchen.

"Not a big deal? It's a huge deal! Now he knows I was with you!" Sharpay followed him.

"And?" Troy asked still not getting the point.

"HE"S KNOWS I WAS WITH YOU!" She shouted at him angrily.

"And what's the point? So he knows." He said.

"Ugh! Troy Bolton! What is wrong with you? Don't you get it? He's going to ask you why I picked up your phone and then you're going to tell him the whole story!" She cried banging her hands against the kitchen counter.

"I'm not going to tell him and he probably won't ask me," Troy stated sitting on the little stool.

"If you tell anyone about this weekend I'm really going to do something to you—REALLY!" Sharpay growled at him.

"Look, I'm not going to tell anyone," He reassured her.

She gave him a deadly look and let out a loud groan.

"I'm warning you," She pleaded before taking the empty stool next to him.

Troy just shook his head at her. She seemed a little way too cranky today and he wasn't sure why. He figured it was lack of sleep. Or just Sharpay being Sharpay.

"Let me have some," Sharpay whined taking the fork from him.

Troy didn't even get to say anything before she started eating his food.

"You can have the rest—I guess," He said in disbelief.

He watched her eat his food and look up at him every now and then.

"I think I should head home soon," She spoke swallowing her food.

"Why now?" He asked looking at his watch.

"Ryan will be home tonight," She spoke drinking her water.

"So go home tonight," He said narrowing his eyes.

Sharpay shook her head putting her plate in the sink.

"I should go home. I don't want to get caught," She said smugly.

Troy sighed at her. That was always her excuse. She didn't want to get caught. He was getting tired of that excuse. It wasn't a very good one and he didn't like it. It was getting old. He knew she was lying. Why is it that she's suddenly scared to get caught but at school she could careless?

"No. You're not going to get caught. You made it two nights with me and you still haven't been caught!" Troy exclaimed.

"So? What if we do?" She asked tapping her fingers against the counter.

"You need to chill… Just relax. You don't n—" He stopped when he saw Sharpay looking at him all mad.

"Whatever Troy. Whatever." She hissed walking out of the kitchen and up to his room.

He followed her.

"You're not going home are you?" He asked rushing after her.

"No. I'm just going to watch TV." She giggled jumping on his bed.

"I don't get you. I really don't." Troy rolled his eyes closing his door.

They both sat on his bed and decided to watch one of his DVDs.

"Troy…" Sharpay called him softly taking her eyes off the TV.

He loved the way she said his name.

"Yeah?" He answered looking at her with a grin.

"Thanks again for everything," She smiled at him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh—your welcome?" He asked brushing his cheek against hers.

She giggled and looked at the TV again.

"What's going to happen?" He asked.

"I don't know. Nothing I guess. Ryan will be home, remember?" She said with a little giggle.

Troy paused the movie.

"No. I mean during the summer or next weekend or next time Ryan's gone." He asked sounding worried.

"I'll be fine. For summer I'll be off on my own. Going to college and stuff—out of state. I'll get my own apartment. I don't know." She shrugged.

"You're really going to go get an apartment right away? You think you can afford to live on your own just like that?" He asked laying flat on his stomach.

"Maybe. I do have a savings account. And I'm going to get a scholarship that way I don't have to pay for college you know? That'd give me enough money to pay for an apartment and I'll work. I guess." Sharpay thought.

Troy laughed at the way she said that. She made it sound so easy.

"I guess you could do it," He smiled.

She just smiled back and grabbed the remote to play the movie again.

They both stayed quiet through the movie but stole little glances at each other every now and then. Sharpay couldn't help but notice how cute he looked with his eyes glued to the TV looking very concentrated. Troy liked how the whole time Sharpay had a small smile across her face even when there was no reason to smile.

Soon the movie was over and it was barely four. Troy wondered where his parents were but he didn't care. He was enjoying his moment with Sharpay without having to worry about someone knocking on his door.

"Let's watch another movie," Sharpay suggested.

"'Kay. I'll go make some popcorn. You pick the movie," Troy suggested.

Sharpay nodded and looked through his movies while he ran downstairs to get popcorn.

Troy's cell phone rang again and Sharpay looked at the caller ID. It was Ryan's number! She recognized it.

_'What the heck?'_ She thought staring at the screen.

She refused to answer the phone. Even if it was her brother. She didn't want to let him know that she's been at Troy's all weekend. She was tempted to pick it up curious to find out why he was calling Troy out of all the people in the world but she wasn't going to take the chance. She took her eyes off the phone when it stopped flashing and continued to look through the movies. That was until she heard Troy's phone beep letting him know he had a new voicemail.

_'Oh boy.'_ Sharpay thought not bothering to look at the phone. She would just wait until Troy came back up and tell him that Ryan had called. Even though she had no idea how Ryan would have gotten Troy's number.

Troy walked back in his room with a bowl of popcorn and two water bottles in hand.

"Ryan called," Sharpay said right away as soon as he walked in.

"Huh?" He asked sounding lost.

He sat down the bowl of popcorn in front of Sharpay.

"He called your phone. I didn't want to answer. But he left you a voicemail. Check it." She ordered grabbing the water bottle out of his hand.

"Okay…" He said grabbing his cell phone and calling his voicemail number.

He put it on speaker so Sharpay could hear it clearly.

_"Troy, it's Ryan. I just got home from my grandma's and I walked in the house—it's empty. Have you seen Sharpay around? I told her I would be back later on tonight, but I got back earlier. Give me a call. I can't find her anywhere. I found her cell phone, but it's dead. The house is a mess. So-umm…let me know. Or tell her to go home if you see her." _

Sharpay gulped as soon as the message was over.

"I really should head home," She said looking for her backpack.

"He's just worried. Just call him and tell him." Troy said calmly.

"No! I can't tell him that I'm here. You don't get it. I don't even get it! I told you we were going to get caught!" She exclaimed stuffing her clothes in her back.

"Caught? We haven't gotten caught. He's probably called a few people. Stop wor—" Troy stopped talking when he noticed Sharpay staring pass him, her eyes wide open.

He turned around to find his mom—and dad looking at both of them blank.

Uh oh.

"Hello, Sharpay," Mrs. Bolton said sounding a little edgy.

"Hi." Sharpay threw on a fake smile to Mr. and Mrs. Bolton.

Then she looked back at Troy shooting him a look that said 'I told you so'.

"Getting caught?" Mr. Bolton asked walking further into the room.

"Uh…" Troy froze.

For once he had to admit, Sharpay was right. He was wrong. And this was not good.

"You want to explain to us Troy why you have a girl in the house? Or why there's a pink backpack in your room? Or why you haven't been home all night?" Mrs. Bolton asked raising her eyebrow.

"I was home last night," He lied looking at his mom and then at his dad.

"I don't recall seeing you in your bed last night around one in the morning," Mr. Bolton pointed out clearing his throat.

"Or why there's make-up in the upstairs bathroom?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"We—I—it was from when we were working on our History project—Sharpay—umm…left it here," Troy said trying to come up with an excuse.

"I should head home." Sharpay said trying to act calm.

"No—no. I think we need to talk about this." Mr. Bolton stated.

"Dad—it's a long story." Troy said trying to get out of it.

"I have time." Mr. Bolton looked at Sharpay.

Sharpay looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Bolton asked glancing at Troy and then at Sharpay.

"I told you. It's a long story. Can this wait?" Troy asked grabbing his jacket.

He put his jacket on and stood up from his bed.

"Just where are you going now?" His mom asked suspiciously.

"I need to take Sharpay home," Troy answered firmly.

"We will talk when you get back Troy," Mr. Bolton said before walking out of his room.

Mrs. Bolton followed him out.

Sharpay shot him a mad look. She looked far from happy and Troy knew she was going to blow on him any minute. But before she could, he though of taking her home for his sake, for her sake, and for Ryan's sake—even for his parent's sake.

It was going to be a long night with his parents.

He drove Sharpay home scared to let her out of his car.

"Well—bye" She said looking at him one more time.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He asked before unlocking the door.

"I'm sure. Bye." She said getting out of the car.

Troy walked out of his car too. He wanted to stay with her until the very last minute.

"Bye Troy," She repeated.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said giving her a hug.

"Hope I didn't get you in too much trouble with your parents," Sharpay giggled still not letting go of him.

"Nah—they'll understand. I mean—"

"SHARPAY!" Ryan's voice cut Troy off.

He let go of Sharpay and nodded at Ryan.

"Bye." He said before walking over to his car.

Sharpay smiled at him before turning around to face her worried brother.


	18. Lies

**Chapter Seventeen: Lies **

Sharpay walked in the house and kept her distance from Ryan. She had to come up with an excuse to why she was with Troy. Nothing came to mind but her History project. She didn't want to say anything until Ryan asked her for sure, and until then she was going to give him the silent treatment.

"Why were you with Bolton?" Ryan followed her up the stairs.

_'I liked it better when you didn't say anything, Ryan!'_ She exclaimed in her mind.

"I had to work on my History project with him," She answered coldly.

"For how long?" He asked following her to her bedroom.

"A few hours," She answered picking up some craps off her carpet.

Ryan watched her and didn't bother to ask what happened to her room. He had a feeling what happened.

"Dad—went crazy?" He asked looking around the room.

"I don't know. I just got here," She lied.

She didn't want to tell Ryan what happened because she knew he would freak and then he would find out that she'd been with Troy all weekend.

"Oh." He believed her and walked out of her room.

Sharpay continued to clean up her room carefully. It wasn't that bad, just a lot of things on the carpet and her nightstand were all messed up. She tried to be careful trying not to get cut by the glass.

She spent at least two hours working on putting her room back in its usual neat place and then relaxed. She missed her bed and looking around her pink room. She felt like she was away from her room for so long and yet she was in her room just yesterday getting some stuff.

"Nice and clean." She spoke tapping her comforter.

She took on look at her lock door and then looked back at the TV. This was how she liked it, nice and quiet and her dad gone and Ryan back. Even though he was somewhere in the house away from her, knowing he was home was good enough. She did sense that she and Ryan were drifting apart in someway—not too bad though.

"I should get some rest." She said to herself huskily.

It was quiet early, barely seven, but she was feeling tired already.

* * *

Troy sat in his living room just as what his dad had ordered him to do. He didn't like this at all. It was weird and awkward. He knew he had to lie and right now his mind was only filled with the truth. How in the world was he supposed to explain everything _without _explaining everything! He knew his dad wouldn't let him go that easily. He was crossing the line big time. He had a girl in his room and he was gone all night long.

"Speak." Mr. Bolton demanded.

Troy looked at his dad blankly. He was supposed to talk? Just like that?

"Uhh—well—Sharpay's my—"

"Girlfriend." Mrs. Bolton cut in from the other room.

_'I was about to say History partner!'_ He thought.

"Go on." Mr. Bolton gestured.

"She's my history partner and we had to work on it together so I invited her over. Last night she called me because she was working late on it…. and she couldn't figure out this one paper so--I--went over to her house—to help her and we—Uhh—ended up working on it all night." He explained lying through his teeth.

But somehow—amazingly—his dad believe him.

"That's why?" He asked running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah—and she left her backpack here a few days ago when we—first worked on our project—I was going to take it to her last night—but I walked out of the house without it—I had it all ready—so I had on my bed—but I was in a hurry," He explained.

He couldn't believe himself! Living in lies. One lie just led to another—then another.

"Oh." Mr. Bolton nodded.

Troy stayed seated and waited for his dad to urge him to leave. Once he did, he dashed to his bedroom. He didn't feel like eating dinner tonight, he just wanted some rest. It had been a long weekend and he wasn't ready to face his parents again—they might question him even more.

He sat on his bed, his hands running through is hair messily. He sure had gotten himself in a big mess. He grabbed his cell phone to call Sharpay and to check on her when he remembered that day he saw her in the auditorium…when he had recorded her—singing. He scanned through his phone and found the video. He sat back on his bed and played it—over and over. He wished Sharpay was still with him, but then again he didn't. She did get pretty moody towards him. The good thing was he saw it coming and he knew when to stay away from her or when to keep quiet. I guess that was a bonus.

He replied the video once more admiring Sharpay's voice. Once he got the whole video memorized in his mind he called Sharpay's cell phone. It went straight to her voicemail. He realized that it was still dead from the other night. He called her home phone hoping her dad wouldn't pick up. If he did, he would hang up right away and not say a word.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

It was clearly Ryan.

"Ryan? Is Sharpay home?" Troy asked eager to get Ryan off the phone and Sharpay on.

There was a long pause before Ryan spoke again.

"She's asleep," He said in whisper.

Troy felt a sudden disappointment come through his body but he shook it off. At least she was safe—sleeping.

"Oh." He murmured.

"Do you want to leave a message?" Ryan asked trying to be polite.

"No—just tell her I called and I'll see her tomorrow." He said before hanging up the phone.

He didn't want to talk to Ryan. He wanted to talk to Sharpay.

"I should get some rest too." He said to himself getting up from his bed to turn his lights off.

He got comfy under his covers and began to doze off. It was then when his cell phone rang making him groan. He glanced at the screen to find a number that he couldn't recognize.

"Hello?" He answered deadly.

"Troy!" Sharpay voice exclaimed.

"Sharpay?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes it's me!" She snarled.

"Who's phone are you using and I thought you were asleep!" He said trying to keep his voice low.

"My other cell phone—and I was asleep! I heard the home line ring and notice your number—"

"Then how come you didn't pick up!" He said in a high tone.

"Because." She stopped.

Troy could hear papers fiddling in the background.

"Because…I didn't want Ryan to know I would be talking to you—he would think I'm up to something," She explained.

"Oh. You have another cell phone?" Troy asked surprised.

He knew he shouldn't be though. The Evans were pretty wealthy from and it was most likely for Sharpay to have two of everything.

"Yes. But I had to activate it." Sharpay smirked to herself.

"Oh." Troy yawned.

Silence.

All Troy could hear were papers from the background Sharpay was obviously moving around or going through. It sounded more like a magazine which reminded him of the time when she was reading those Magazines in Mrs. Jameson's class. He still couldn't believe that Mrs. Jameson would have those teen magazines in her classroom—for her to read. He couldn't imagine her reading them. Mrs. Jameson didn't seem like that kind of person. She seemed like one of those nerdy math teachers. When he thought about Mrs. Jameson that day it made him realize that a lot happened that day. That was the day he and Sharpay kissed—oddly. And when they sort of got along.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay broke his thoughts and the silence.

"Nothing. You?" He answered.

"Reading." She said simply.

"Oh." Troy said.

It was silence again.

He never imagine talking to Sharpay on the phone before, the only times she had ever called were when she dialed the 'wrong' number and that night when she needed help and well right now. They've never had a conversation over the phone before. They never really had a conversation face to face either until the past few days of spending time with each other.

"Dad coming--got to go." Sharpay said quickly.

"Whoa—what? Don't hang up!" Troy slammed his head with his hand.

"I'll be fine. Go to bye Troy. Good night. See tomorrow. I just saw my dad's car. My lights are off so he probably thinks I'm asleep. Good night—Troy." She said calmly.

"You sure?" Troy asked smirking at his phone.

"Yes. Good night!" She exclaimed.

She didn't even wait for Troy to respond. She just simply hung up and went to bed.

* * *

Sorry, I didn't update this earlier today. I had some stuff to do and I didn't a chance to log on until today. 


	19. Monday Surprise Part 1

**Chapter Eighteen: Monday Surprise**

It was Monday morning already and Sharpay hated it. She refused to get up from her warm comfy bed. It was cold and rainy out, a perfect day to sleep in and yet she had to go to school. She groaned and slammed her hand to turn off her buzzing alarm clock. She felt back asleep, but then minutes later it went off again making her groan and slowly get out of bed. She was seriously sleepy and did not plan on going to school. But she had to. It wasn't an option.

She got out of bed finally and headed for the shower. A nice warm shower. It took her a while to get out of her pajamas but she eventually did.

Troy woke up a head of his alarm clock today. He didn't know why, but he's done a few times before and he just lay in bed staring at the ceiling wonder how his day would go. He hated knowing he had to repeat the say routine for the rest of the week. He had a long week a head of him and he wasn't sure what to expect. He was anxious to see Sharpay though. Just to really know that she was fine—if she bothered to talk to him at school. Who knows? Who knows what would happen…

As soon as Sharpay walked in the school, she already felt the heater. It was so cold outside she had to rush inside, looking like she was glad to be _going _to school. She had Ryan behind her for a while, until he decided to go and talk to his teachers to catch up on what he had missed during the week since Sharpay never informed him of anything. Those left Sharpay alone in the halls with a bunch of students talking and walking passing her. She wondered if Troy was already at school, she hadn't seen him.

"Sharpay! Where have you been all weekend? I called you so many times!" Jennifer exclaimed waving her pom pom in the air.

"I broke my phone. So I um—got a new one." She said sounding calm.

"Oh." Jennifer said chewing her gum. "Well—I'll see you around. I got cheer."

Sharpay just nodded and walked towards her locker, maybe Troy would be around. When she got there she didn't see Troy, but she saw Chad, Zeke, and Jason—looking at her with odd looks on their faces.

"What?" She asked coldly not liking their stare.

Chad bounced his basketball against the floor and looked down. Then he looked back up and eyed her.

"Where's Troy?" He asked.

Sharpay shrugged. She expected her to know that?

_'Aren't you two like best friends? You should know more than me!'_ She thought.

"Don't lie. You were with him." Chad barked.

"I wasn't with him." She responded.

"You were with him yesterday—when I called him—you picked up!" He pointed out raising his voice.

"Yeah—to work on our project." It was the best lie she could come up with.

Zeke gave her a dreamy look in which she ignored and looked at her locker. Chad shifted his eyes and stood up straight when he noticed his all-star best friend walking up from behind Sharpay. Sharpay turned around and tried not to smile. She didn't want to look _too _happy to see Troy—not in front of his friends. That would be just strange.

"Where have you been?" Chad exclaimed right away before Troy could even go near his locker.

"At home." He answered quickly.

"No! Why were you with her yesterday? Didn't you like break up? Dude!" Chad scolded at him.

Sharpay sent him an angry glare.

"No—we didn't—we're not—dude never mind," Troy gave up.

He was tired of trying to explain everything. He knew Chad wouldn't believe him, neither would Zeke or Jason. It would just stat something else. And he didn't want to say anything in front of Sharpay.

"Whatever Troy. Whatever man. I don't get you anymore," Chad shook his head at his best friend.

Troy narrowed his eyebrows at him and unlocked his locker. Chad sometimes got too serious with things. He always wanted an explanation and he didn't like it when he didn't understand what was going on—and right now, he had no idea what was going on with Troy or Sharpay! He wanted to the truth and the real answer.

"You don't have to lie about your relationship! Everyone already knows! There's no point." Chad said in an angry tone.

He knew Troy was lying. He could tell. He knew Sharpay was lying too, even though he didn't know her—he could tell. Just the way she kept those glares every time he mentioned something about her and Troy's relationship.

Sharpay slammed her locker door once again and walked away. She didn't want to hear their conversation anymore. She could careless of what Chad had to say about her or Troy. She had better things to do than stand there and ease drop. She caught up with Ryan by his locker and he suddenly gave her a dreadful look.

_'Now what did I do?'_ Sharpay asked herself rolling her eyes.

Taylor and Gabriella were behind him and they were chatting with each other. It looked like Ryan was also in their conversation before Sharpay had arrived.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Ryan asked giving her a suspicious look. "About Troy Bolton?" He softened his voice.

Taylor and Gabriella stopped their conversation and dashed their eyes towards Sharpay. Sharpay just made a fussy look on her face. She didn't understand why they were suddenly so curious about her life. What did she ever do? She never tried to get in their social life and yet it was all they wanted to hear about her. It got irritating. Just because she was with Troy or kissed him—now everyone was just making up their own stories about them and it was annoying. She loved being talked about, really—just not like that. She thought they were done with it already, it was last week, and it's over. End it. How long can a silly rumors last? It seemed like it just got worst and worst every day, more and more rumors spread. Did it mean she had to stay away from Troy to shut everyone up? Last week that would have been possible, but now she was a little attached to Troy and it would be hard.

"I have nothing to say about him." She managed to answer after a while of staring into space.

Ryan just chocked and rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm your brother. You're lying to me. You lied to me about him. You weren't working on your history project with him! I checked your backpack! You didn't even have your project in there, you had clothes! How can you lie about this? Just get it out Sharpay! It's going to get out! You can lie to everyone but you can't lie to me!" Ryan said angrily in a very loud tone.

It made Sharpay take back a step. She had never seen him so angry before. What was he doing looking through her backpack anyways? She never dared to go through his stuff. Couldn't he wait to yell at her when they got home or he could have done it last night! Not in front of everyone. They'll just get the wrong idea again.

"I was with him for a good reason Ryan!" She exclaimed almost screaming into his face.

She didn't want to start a show in front of everyone. She usually never got in a fight with her brother, especially not at school. This was just not normal and school hasn't even started yet!

"Morning Sharpay," Coach Bolton walked by with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Sharpay swore she was about to faint right there. That just made it worst. Since when did Coach Bolton ever say hi to her at school? Never. And he just did—in front of Ryan. Dun dun.

"Do you have an explanation for that too?" Ryan asked looking at Coach Bolton walking off.

"No." She mumbled.

"What?" Ryan questioned.

"I said nothing!" She said angrily and walked off.

Ryan was not giving her the time of day and she had to see him again too! At home! Great.

The first period bell rang and Sharpay dashed to that class. Not really having a good reason since it just happened to be the same class with Troy, Ryan, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and basically everyone she's trying to avoid. Either way she was going to face them, even if she got their early or late. It didn't matter. Plus she sat right in front of Ryan, which gave him lots of chances to give her mad looks or whatever he had to say to her.

She walked in the class and found Troy already there. He didn't look her way and she didn't mind for now. She just took her usual seat, which was next to Troy pretty much, but he was busy arguing with Zeke. Ryan soon walked in; behind him were Taylor and Gabriella. They were like his new shadows or something. Gabriella had a reason to be near Ryan all the time, they were partners for the history thing or at least that's what Sharpay thought. Taylor was probably just hanging around with Gabriella; she couldn't bare to be away from her to like a minute?

Today, obviously Mr. Kyles wasn't there. They had some substitute who could careless about the class. Just everyone's favorite type of teacher. He just left them all alone and sat by his computer—e-mailing. Only today, Sharpay didn't like having this type of teacher. It just meant "Yay! Ryan gets to freak out on me!" Which he did—right away.

"What else did you do over the weekend?" He questioned her from behind.

"Nothing!" She glared catching Troy's attention.

"I don't believe you!" Ryan hit her back.

Troy narrowed his eyes and watched the Evans twins argue. Sharpay glanced at him a few times but kept her eyes mainly on Ryan trying to talk to him. Troy could tell she wasn't in a good mood. He figured Ryan must have made her really mad.

"You know how many people I called Sharpay? To look for you?" Ryan barked at her.

She shook her head and hated everything that was going on. How many people did Ryan call? She was scared to find out, but she wanted to know.

"I called EVERYONE. You know who gave me the idea to call Troy?" He spoke.

Sharpay shook her head again, this time her eyes landed on Troy.

"EVERYONE." He shouted.

Troy looked at Ryan and shook his head.

"Dude—chill on your sister!" Troy exclaimed getting annoyed at Ryan's bitterness.

He never thought Ryan had this side of him. But then again, he is Sharpay's twin sister. But he always thought it was just Sharpay who had the mood swings and the harshness. Guess he was wrong. He wondered if that was bad that he got in their argument.

"Why don't you two just make a show in front of everyone and make out?" Ryan hissed angrily.

Sharpay sat back and raised her eyebrows at her brother.

_'What did he just say that? What the hell is wrong with him? He's being all trashy! What did I do to him? I just lied a few times and he's acting like I've murdered someone and when did he start hearing about me and Troy? He's been gone…but I guess he's heard it from everyone already…'_ Sharpay thought looking down at her desk.

"I—I—fine." Troy said getting up from his chair.

"WHAT?" Sharpay yelled.

She was NOT going to kiss him again for the third time! It was like as if they were kissing buddies or whatever! She didn't want to keep on doing that and she wasn't going to do it in front of her brother. She had no idea what was on Troy's mind. This wasn't good.

"No. Troy. Don't." She whispered.

* * *

YAY! I'm so happy! I actually wrote this over! My computer is broken and my stories are saved in it so I had to write this over… ugh… I couldn't update yesterday since my computer in my room is well—it blew up and I updated like how I planned. I can't really fill the computers in the computer room with stories.. lol and my mom and dad are on the computers hear a lot. I'll do my best though. My dad said my computer should be coming by the end of the month.. ugh! So long! If I don't update for like 3 days.. don't think I've left you! I'll be back! I promise. Don't worry. And I have to stop this now because American Idol is on. LOL. Reviews please! 


	20. Monday Surprise Part 2

**Chapter Nineteen: Monday Surprise Part 2**

"No. Troy. Don't." She whispered.

Troy wasn't going to take that for an answer. He knew he loved her and he wasn't going to deny it anymore.

No matter what he was going to win her heart. Even if she does everything she can to try and not love him.

He wasn't going to give up. If it was obvious to everyone that they had something going on then why couldn't they? She seemed to like spending time with him and he hell loved being with her. Last night when

he couldn't sleep because she wasn't next to him anymore, it was clear.

"No." Troy mouthed pulling her close to him.

"Troy." She hissed trying to keep her lips close.

He didn't hesitate. He pulled her in for a kiss. He knew everyone was watching, even if he had his eyes close. He felt Sharpay respond right away. That made him devour her more.

The teacher didn't even notice. He didn't care.

Sharpay eventually tried to back away, but Troy held her still. He didn't want to let go just yet. He finally did when he was running out of breath and when he heard Chad yell:

"DUDE!"

"Hmm." She closed her eyes letting go of Troy.

She tried her best to not enjoy the kiss and to back away from him. But it didn't work. She just wanted to stay in the same position and never break away. She wanted to break the kiss though because Ryan was right in front of them watching it and so was the rest of the class! Troy refused to let her go and continued the kiss--she couldn't resist. She was glad when he pulled apart catching his breath. She turned around and found everyone's eyes glued on them. The rumors are just going to go flying off now. Nothing she could say would make everyone believe her that she and Troy were not together. Nothing. They all saw it and she knew she wouldn't be able to convince them that it wasn't true. No way.

"Troy..." She finally spoke sitting back on her chair still holding onto his hand.

"I'm--I'm sorry." He mumbled.

He knew she didn't want to do it, but he couldn't help it. Ryan suggested it and he wanted to do it. He thought about how he should have done it when they were alone, maybe he would have had a better chance with her. Now he wasn't sure what she was thinking. But she said his name still with that sweet melody--only out of breath.

"No--you don't have to be...Just--"

"You want to deny that too, Sharpay?" Ryan smirked.

Only this time he was in a better mood. He just wanted his sister to admit things to him. Sharpay dropped her face at his reaction. What was he thinking now? Her face dropped from a serious look to a lost look. Ryan was so unpredictable. A minute ago he was being strange and mean and now he was in his own world not even showing any facial expressions. Troy walked over towards his basketball friends and tried to talk to them. But they only shot him strange looks, though

Chad finally spoke to him--about Sharpay.

"What now?" He spoke coldly.

"What do you have against me?" Troy asked with an irritated voice.

"Just the fact that you won't admit things to us and you're hiding stuff from us." Zeke answered for Chad.

All of his friends nodded and looked his way.

"I'm not lying to you. We're not together--eventhoughiwishwewerenow." He mumbled at the end looking down.

"What?" Jason leaned in trying to hear him clearly.

"Nothing. Just nothing." He shook his head.

Chad did a boyish smirk towards him and laughed.

"What do you have against Sharpay?" Troy asked watching Chad laugh.

"Nothing. I just think she's the kind of girl who goes for the gold at school. I mean she doesn't seem to be the kind of girl who really falls in love. She just uses people for attention." Chad explained with hand gestures.

"She's not like that." Troy stated with a firm tone.

Chad just gave him the usual puzzle look and didn't bother to argue. He didn't have the rights to stop his best friend anyways and he really didn't care whom Troy went out with, as long as he wasn't making a fool of himself. He didn't care. It wasn't his business and he didn't want to get in the way, for once.

"I'm not stopping you man. You know her better than I do." Chad raised his head up to look at the ceiling.

Troy simply nodded and headed back to his seat where Sharpay and Ryan were talking—in normal tones. They were getting along again, it looked like it anyways. Troy could hear them talking about singing and something about dinner. He tried not to listen too much but it was too tempting. He was a curious person and he wanted to hear everyone. He did try not to though, but it never worked. It didn't matter anyway, it didn't sound like Ryan and Sharpay were talking about anything important. They just talked about usual stuff. Nothing new.

'_I should ask her out. She likes me. Right? I think she does. What if she doesn't and slaps me? We are friends, kind a. She wouldn't do that. Do I know her well enough? If she lets me kiss her randomly—she should be fine with it. Unless if she only likes kissing me and not like me. That would be messed up. This is odd.'_ Troy rubbed his forehead making an uncomfortable look.

"NO! JUST GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Troy came back to his senses when he heard Sharpay yell.

He turned around to find Sharpay yelling at Chad for something. Chad just smirked at her and backed away. He walked over towards them to find out what was going on. Chad didn't say anything.

"What's up?" Troy asked oddly.

"She's—she doesn't like me, does she?" Chad questioned.

"I don't know. She's never said anything about you." Troy answered.

"Yeah, whatever. I think she was crying. You might…wanna…go after her." Chad trailed off watching Troy's worried expression.

'What now? She was fine a minute ago! Did Ryan say something? Or do something? Did I do something? What did I do? I didn't do anything! What's going on?' Troy thought walking towards the other side of the classroom where Sharpay was hugging Ryan.

He couldn't see her face, he could see Ryan though who had an unreadable look and he was really concern. Troy approached them and raised his eyebrow.

"What happened?" He asked hearing Sharpay cry.

Ryan just shook his head and patted Sharpay's back. She slowly moved away from Ryan and wiped her eyes. Troy got even more confused.

"What's going on?" He asked watching Sharpay hold onto Ryan.

"Family thing." Ryan answered with a sharp tone.

Troy nodded, even though he wasn't sure what Ryan was talking about, he figured it was best to stay out of their family lives. Unless if it was about their dad then he was going to step up.

"Is it something about your---dad?" He dropped his face in curiosity.

"No!" Sharpay cried.

Ryan let go of Sharpay and stared at her with a not so happy look.

"Why—what—how does he know?" Ryan asked with an angry tone again.

Sharpay stood up straight and shook her head. She didn't want to answer that and she wasn't in the mood to answer that.

The bell rang for class to be over. Soon everyone was out of the room and walking around the halls. But Troy remained in the room with Ryan and Sharpay. He wanted to know what was going on.

"I have physics next." Ryan said giving Sharpay a pat in the back.

"I have free period, I'll stay with her," Troy spoke.

Ryan gave him a suspicious look and left the room.

"What's wrong?" Troy moved closer to her.

He gave her a slight pat and she snapped at him.

"Leave me alone!"

Troy felt a weird feeling but ignored it.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

Sharpay let out a cry and took a deep breath.

"My grandma died." She mumbled.

Troy felt himself spin around the room. That was a terrifying statement.

"Oh—I—I'm—I'm sorry." He said pulling her in for a hug.

"No… It's not your fault…I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone." She said calmly.

Troy nodded and followed her orders. He walked out of the room and over to his locker where he met up with Zeke and Jason.

"You okay—dude?" Jason asked patting Troy's shoulder.

He nodded and opened his locker door. He wasn't feeling bad; he just didn't know how he felt. He felt sorry for Sharpay yes, but then he remembered her telling him that she didn't like her grandma and that's why she didn't go with Ryan. So he didn't understand why she was crying. But then again, her grandma is part of her family. That he understood. He turned around to find Zeke and Jason gone. He didn't bother to look for them. He walked down the hall and stopped when he saw Sharpay walking over to him.

She wasn't crying anymore, but you could tell she was crying earlier.

"Are you o—"

He was cut off by Sharpay throwing her body onto him. When he thought that was strange enough—she looked at him lovingly in the eyes and gentle placed her lips against his. That took Troy in for a long spin. He felt himself go dizzy and yet he felt all the excitement inside. This was a different feeling. Even though it wasn't the first time they had kissed, this one was different, because Sharpay was the one who kissed him.

"Oh—wow." He said catching his breath.

Sharpay just smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Is—is everything okay?" He asked not understanding why she was suddenly so happy.

"Yeah. Yeah." She smiled letting go of him, though he wished she hadn't.

"What—what happened?" Troy asked her taking in her hand.

"Um—I…well…I realized though I've always thought my grandmother hated me because of my mom—she's in a better place now and I'm not going to cry around just because she never really cared for me. I don't need to do that." She explained.

Troy simply nodded.

"Hey, Troy?" She softly called.

He looked at her and kept his fingers locked in with her.

"Thanks for caring—and being there." She said in a sweet tone.

"No problem." Troy grinned.

"I have to go now…I want to go practice by myself." She smirked walking off.

Troy watched her leave and touched his lips with his finger.

"WATCH IT!" He heard Sharpay shout.

He laughed to himself and walked towards the gym.

"Same old Sharpay." He chuckled.

* * *

It's not over… Don't worry…. And Guess what?! I got a new computer! YAY! So I'll be able to update daily now—at least. Well I have to re-write the chapters I wrote before. But that's okay; I have them written on a piece of paper. All I got to do is type them. After school tomorrow it should be up. I'll work on it tonight so it'll be ready for you guys! 


	21. The Truth

**Chapter Twenty: The Truth**

It was the end of the day and Troy was for the first time ever he didn't want school to end. He had a great day—with Sharpay. It was like he couldn't go on a minute without her by his side. He had a feeling Sharpay was getting annoyed by him standing by her side all day but she never said anything so he didn't leave her alone. Every time class was over he headed straight to his locker to talk to her. She was always in a good mood towards him, but then when someone else came and got in the way she looked like she was going to bite their heads off.

The only thing that got annoying through out the day was people getting in their way. But Troy understood why. First this was all just a huge rumor and he denied every bit of it and now he didn't even answer them, because he had no answer. He wasn't sure if he and Sharpay was a couple—yet. He wanted to, but she hadn't exactly said anything.

"Well—bye. I have to go." Sharpay exclaimed trying to get out of Troy's grip.

"Okay—okay…" He said slowly letting her go.

She just laughed and turned around to face her car.

Troy caught himself grinning like an idiot and turned back to his car.

"You—and—my sister?" Ryan's voice came out of nowhere.

Troy jerked back and looked around to find Ryan. He walked from behind his car and approached Troy.

"We're not—just—yet," Troy stuttered.

"Yeah whatever, just don't do anything hurtful to her and I'll stay out of you two's relationship." Ryan said with a smirk.

"I'm not—dude why does everyone thing I'm like that?" Troy hissed.

"I didn't say you were like that!" Ryan exclaimed.

"You make it sound like I am." Troy rubbed his hand.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Ryan said before turning around and walking away from Troy.

Troy walked in his car and sighed. He closed his eyes and grabbed his keys.

"I don't even know what's going on." He said with a loud sigh and drove home.

* * *

The next day at school Troy looked out for Sharpay. He didn't see her car in the parking lot, but he saw Ryan. He wanted to go ask Ryan where she was but he wasn't sure if Ryan if liked him. Which he found odd since he never thought he'd be trying to get Ryan to like him just so he can be with his twin sister. That seemed strange, but he didn't care. He did try to get a hold of Ryan but that guy seemed to always move fast. One minute he was in the halls the next he was out of sight. Troy eventually gave up and waited until homeroom to see if Sharpay would be there.

As soon as he walked in his history, Sharpay wasn't there. He felt a huge disappointment inside of him. He was planning on asking her if she wanted to hang out later on tonight, but she just had to skip school today. He was up all night long trying to figure out his feelings for her and he finally got it all together, after about five hours of thinking.

It had been a very long day for Troy. He had basketball practice and felt worn out by the entire running and shooting for two hours! He showered right away and then headed to his car. He felt like stopping by at Sharpay's to see what she was up to and why she wasn't at school.

As soon as he got to her driveway he could tell Ryan was home. That wouldn't stop him. Not today. He went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. To his luck, Ryan opened the door and threw him a dirty look right away.

"What do you want?" He scuffed.

"Can I talk to Sharpay?" Troy asked trying to look pass Ryan looking for Sharpay.

"She's not feeling well. Sick in bed." Ryan told him.

Troy understood and walked back to his car. He didn't want to bother Sharpay if she wasn't feeling well.

* * *

.

Sharpay sat on her bed watching TV. Her stomach was hurting and her head was aching like crazy. She wasn't sure why, she just woke up with a terrible feeling in her. She was also angry with herself for many reasons, but she couldn't eliminate the reasons at all. She had so many; it was making her feel sick! She couldn't go to school, knowing she wouldn't be able to concentrate with her terrible headache.

Ryan walked in her room not bothering to knock or anything. Like always, he invited himself in which made Sharpay very angry at times. She always told him to knock first—she could be in the middle of something or changing or whatever. But Ryan rarely knocked. Most of the time he just popped the door open.

"Bolton came by." He said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"And?" Sharpay eyed him.

"What's going on here? I still don't get it. Are you going out with him? What the hell is going on here Sharpay?" He asked with a harsh tone.

Sharpay took a deep breath and felt her head pound.

"Uhh—no…But—we might…for a good reason." She was about to smack herself for saying that.

Ryan narrowed his eyes. He had no idea what his sister was trying to tell him.

"I _know_ he's in love with me. I can tell. But—I don't think I'm in love with him. No—I know I'm not in love with him. But—I don't want to turn him down either—"

"So you're going to use him?" Ryan cut her off.

"Not exactly—maybe. I can't just not like him back! Look at all this attention I'm getting!" Sharpay smirked.

Ryan hissed and shook his head. This was crossing the line. Playing with people's true feelings was beyond the rules.

"You can't do that! He's a human! How are you going to pull this off?" He asked.

"Simple. I date him until I get bored of him and when I get what I want." She said huskily.

Ryan dropped his mouth wide open. _Is she serious?_ She was really going to do this? After all this time Ryan could have sworn his sister was in love with Troy Bolton. But she's not? She's only after him for the attention? That was differently like Sharpay—but he never thought she would actually do it. Since he had always thought she wanted Troy Bolton.

"You're really going to do that? I thought you liked him! You let him kiss you! You spent all day with him yesterday!" Ryan exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah—to get closer to him. Over the weekend we got really close and I sense something. I got this feeling I was in love with him, but then I thought I was crazy. But didn't you hear all those people talking about me? At first I thought this was insane. We kissed and it was like we were god or something at the school. Our names just came out of everyone's mouth every second. But now—I think it's cool. Totally. I'm not going to waist this opportunity." She explained grabbing her pillow.

Ryan looked at her. He couldn't believe this! He hated the idea, but he didn't feel like telling her no. He knew she would just win anyways. What was the point? It didn't matter. She would just hiss and bark at him until she got him to agree with him. Plus, he didn't want to get in the way of Troy Bolton. He had other things to do and it didn't involve his sister or Troy.

"Whatever. If you think you can pull it off. Go ahead. I'm not going to stop you." He said before walking out of her room.

Sharpay smiled at herself. But she still couldn't believe this was actually going to work. What got her most was that Bolton was in love with her and that was all she needed to catch the limelight. From the beginning that was pretty much her goal, though she had forgotten about it until now. It was perfect. Just because of how much Troy cared for her when she was crying. She could tell. But this was rather cruel though.

"Oh well. It's not like he's _that_ in love with me." She said to herself resting her head against her pillow.

It wasn't like if she went out with Troy for real, their relationship would last. They were to graduate soon and they would then go their separate ways. She figured she might be able to keep it up until after prom. That way she could say that she went to the prom with the school king…Great now she was using him for picture perfect moments too? That didn't bother her either. She didn't care. They wouldn't last anyways, but with her acting skills, she could possibly pull this off for quiet sometime. Depending on how long Troy can handle her.

"Ahh. I can't believe myself and yet I'm proud." She smirked looking out her window.

_'I shouldn't do this…'_ She thought staring at her reflection.

Troy did help her and he really showed so much care for her and she would wreck it in the end. Did that really matter though? What if Troy was pretending? Then it wouldn't be so bad after all. The only problem was—she need him to ask her out. Thought that didn't seem hard since she got the feeling Troy was after her yesterday. It was rather annoying how he stuck by her side all day asking her if she was okay. But she acted like she didn't mind and continued to hang out with him. The bonus was that everyone kept on asking her questions that were actually answerable now. All she told them that she and Troy were friends—for now. Soon that would change and her plan could possibly go beyond crazy!

"I better feel better tomorrow. I need to go to school." She smirked brushing her hair with her fingers.

It wasn't every day that she was actually looking forward to go to school. But she could definitely not wait for tomorrow. It would be a very interesting day.

* * *

What did you think of this chapter? Come one people! Review please.. I love hearing from you guys and I want to hear some suggestions too. I have the next few chapters written but I can change them if I like your ideas.. .Lol… Tell me what you think of this chapter though! 


	22. Mixed Up

**Chapter Twenty-One: Mixed Up**

It had been a long night for Troy and Sharpay. Troy thinking of ways to get Sharpay and Sharpay thinking of ways to—well…_get _with Troy. Ryan gave her dirty looks all morning; she had a feeling that it was about her using Troy. She didn't care; she could care less of what Ryan had against her. As soon as she walked to her locker and looked around for Troy. She knew he was already at school since his car was outside and since a crowd of the basketball team was around Troy's locker.

"Ahem." Sharpay cleared her throat.

The circle broke into a horseshoe shape and Troy caught a glance at Sharpay. That was when the whole team broke apart and headed off in their own direction.

"Hey." Troy greeted her.

"Morning." She smiled ever so lovingly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good." She answered with an unsure tone.

Troy stood there, his eyes looking her up and down like he did the day they got detention together. He wasn't sure if now was a good time to ask her if she wanted to hang out or if he should wait until free period, or even later. But now seemed so perfect, she was all about smiles and she was right here, in front of him.

"Sharpay, do you want to hang out sometime? At the movies or something?" He asked hiding his fear.

Sharpay throw on a fake beam, though part of it was real. She felt herself melt when he asked her that but she made a frown inside and kicked off the feeling.

"Oh I'd love to!" She giggled.

Troy flashed her a grin.

"Great. How about this Friday? We could hang out." He suggested.

"Oh sure," She nodded trying to think if she had any plans.

Nothing came to her mind so she reassured him that she was free for sure. Not that she would have said no anyways, even if she had plans she still would have canceled it. This was more important. She needed to be Troy Bolton's girlfriend. Just for the attention around school, right? Though Sharpay couldn't help but want to just throw herself to Troy again. What if she wasn't just playing around anymore? She knew that falling for Troy for real was bad. Really bad. She wasn't going to let that happen. It wasn't that she didn't want to go out with Troy; it was just because she couldn't see them together like that. At least not right now and that would mess everything up. Then she wouldn't get her limelight the way she planned it. But who can stop their heart for someone?

"Did you want to work on the project after school? Since it's due in two days," Troy broke the silence with his locker closing.

Sharpay nodded innocently.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"I'll see you first period. I have to go get some shots in." He said walking by her side.

"Okay, bye." Sharpay smiled.

Troy leaned in and gave her a tender peck on the lips before walking off.

Sharpay let out a sigh. This was not as easy as she though. This was really hard; she was trying to act like she was so into Troy and yet she didn't have to do much acting. That wasn't the hard part, it was because suddenly she wasn't so much into the attention—she was more into Troy.

"Great." She mumbled rolling her eyes.

She headed off to the auditorium like always and caught a few eyes on the way. Everyone seemed to be looking at her, either because she wasn't at school yesterday or they just felt like staring. Whatever his or her reasons were, Sharpay liked the attention more than ever.

"What are you up to?" Ryan questioned her as soon as she stood in front of the auditorium door.

"To hang out." She mumbled.

"You're insane. I still think you're crossing the line." He said with an angry smirk.

"It doesn't matter okay? I don't even know what matters right now!" She hissed walking pass Ryan and into the auditorium.

She sat on the stage her legs dangling down above the floor. She hadn't even dated Troy yet and she was suddenly feeling guilty. Was this a bad idea? Was it too harsh? How could it be? In the end she knew Troy would eventually break up with her anyways. It wasn't a big deal in her point of view. It really wasn't. It didn't make sense why she was all up for the idea last night and now she felt sick again and wanted to rest.

* * *

It was first period now and Mr. Kyles was back. He reminded everyone about their projects being due soon and then he let them do their book assignment for the whole class period. Troy looked towards Sharpay every once in a while. He could tell there was something bugging her, just because of how she kept on staring at her paper with an angry look. He had spent plenty of time with Sharpay to know her expressions.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Oh yeah." She looked towards him with a fake smile.

Troy simply nodded and looked back down at his paper.

"You're gonna get it." Ryan said in a singsong voice from behind her.

"Oh shut up!" She said in a whisper with anger coming out of her voice.

Ryan let out a laugh and Sharpay turned around to give him a dead glare. Ryan just grinned at her and looked down at his paper, not wanting to give his sister a full eye contact.

"Harsh." He said still keeping his eyes on his paper.

"Just shut up!" Sharpay snarled turning back around.

Troy overhead their conversation and wanted to know what was going on, but he didn't want to get Sharpay an idea that he was so nosey and wanted to know everything going on in her life. It wasn't a good idea to question her all the time.

"Mr. Bolton. Could you come here please?" Mr. Kyles cleared his throat.

Troy looked up and stood up puzzled. Mr. Kyles sounded so professional and serious. Troy walked up to his desk with everyone's eyes on him. Sharpay was more worried than anyone else.

"I've heard a few—um—I should say gossip, about you and Ms. Evans," Mr. Kyles fixed his rounded glasses.

Troy raised his eyebrow. What was with teachers getting in his personal life? Mrs. Jameson…. Now Mr. Kyles. Who was next?

"I just wanted to say, if you need a new partner, I'd be glad to pair you up or you could work alone—if Ms. Evans isn't giving you the time of day you know?" Mr. Kyles nodded his head.

"Uhh—what?" Troy questioned.

What in the world did Mr. Kyles hear?

"I know you two just—broke up—and well if you know—" Mr. Kyles gave him another nod.

"We—no—we didn't—no." Troy stuttered.

He wasn't sure how to correct his teacher about that. First of all Mr. Kyles or any other teachers shouldn't be getting in his life—especially his love life.

"It's okay Troy, I understand you want to keep this on the low side—in fact. I think you and Ms. Evans need to settle your relationship and stay friends—Ms. Evans! Could you please come here?" Mr. Kyles waved his hand at Sharpay who had a lost look on her face.

Sharpay thought this must be about her and Troy kissing in class or something. Since she and Troy were both being called up and Troy had an embarrass look on his face. Another teacher giving them a talk about relationships. Great.

"Yes?" Sharpay questioned as she reached Mr. Kyles desk.

"I know—and you know—and Mr. Bolton knows—but I think you two should really not let your relationship come between your school activities." Mr. Kyles said with a puzzled smirk.

"Huh?" Sharpay's face dropped.

What was going on? What was her history teacher going on about? This was sure about her and Troy but not about them together—but what?

"You two sure are good at hiding things. I'm proud of that. But—don't let your separation get in your grades." Mr. Kyles spoke.

"Are you saying we broke up?" Sharpay said in a loud tone causing everyone in the class to look up.

Luckily her back was to everyone's faces so she couldn't see their reaction and she didn't want to either. Troy couldn't see the class's reaction either, but Mr. Kyles could.

"I know this must be hard for you two to be here together—so close after your—"

"We never broke up!" Sharpay exclaimed loudly.

"What?" Mr. Kyles asked with a surprise tone.

Troy was surprise too. He and Sharpay weren't even together yet and she was already taking this seriously.

"We didn't break up!" She said in a clear high tone.

Troy heard a cough from one of the students and a gasp. A few students were giggling too.

"Oh." Mr. Kyles glared into space.

Sharpay wanted to laugh so hard. She could tell Mr. Kyles was embarrassed! She had never seen one of her teachers be embarrass from a student. But then she figured it served him right for making Troy and Sharpay have to do this. It wasn't necessary at all. Since when did teachers care about their student's love life anyways?

"You may take your seats now." Mr. Kyles fixed his glasses again.

Sharpay let out a giggle walking back to her seat with Troy.

"That was strange." Sharpay said in a whisper walking back to her seat.

Troy agreed with her and went back to working on his assignment. Sharpay did the same but kept her eyes on Troy. She couldn't help but wonder—what if she is in love with him? For real? That was when a slight memory hit her. At the little park—by the pond…when she had woken up in the middle of the night on top of Troy…She kissed him lightly on the lips. Why? She didn't know why she did it; it just felt like it was the right thing to do. She had forgotten about it until now.

_'Maybe I do love him…'_ She exhaled.

Why wouldn't she love him? She called him for help when she could have called someone else, like the police. She agreed to spend the weekend with him, she went to the movies with him, and he kept her company in the bathroom. He stuck by her side the whole time and made sure she was safe. She didn't have a reason not to be in love with him. But why now, when she was just beginning to use him?

"Oh my gosh! I've been in love with him!" She said in a loud whisper.

Ryan seemed to be the only one who heard her though. That didn't amuse her.

"What?" He asked leaning towards her.

"Nothing!" She groaned lifting her pen up.

Troy gave her a quick smile before standing up to hand his work in. Sharpay returned the smile. She was caught. She wasn't acting at all. She really did love him. She didn't want to admit it just because it didn't make sense, but it's hard to not admit it.

_'Am I playing with myself now? So I do love him, right? I'm not just getting in my own head and playing some game?'_ She asked herself feeling her heart beat fast.

She stood up and walked over to Mr. Kyles to hand her work in. Troy was just walking back to his seat when she was half way across the room. Before she made it pass Troy, he gave her a warming touch on the shoulder.

"Not the right time for that!" Mr. Kyles exclaimed making Sharpay blush as she walked away from Troy.

_'Bolton, you're just getting in me aren't you? First I started to like you. Then I decided to use you and now I'm in love with you? What the hell are you doing to me?' _She felt steam form in her head as she dropped the paper on the desk.

* * *

Another chapter done...:P Well it took me a while to add this today because I got caught up in homework. But hey at least I managed to update today! Just rememeber, this will be a Troypay...they will get together...They just need to go through a few little twist and turns and then they'll hit it off.. Lol. Please review! 


	23. Date

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Date**

It was already Friday and Sharpay couldn't believe it. She sat in front of her mirror looking at herself. She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. She was going to go on a date with Troy Bolton and she knew she wanted this so bad. But should she tell Troy the truth? How in the beginning she didn't think she could ever fall for him? But what if he gets mad at her and decides not to like her anymore? Then she would be torn and heartbroken.

"I would deserve it though." She admitted.

For sure she knew she's in love with Troy. She had no reason not to and it was too obvious. She wasn't sure if everyone's gossip about them got in her head or if she had always had there feelings for Troy. Either way, it didn't matter. She's in love with him. Simple as that. And yet she was really scared to go out with him. It didn't make sense since she slept on the same bed as him and spent a whole weekend with him, why was one night out with Troy suddenly so breath taking and terrifying in many ways? It wasn't like this was her first time being with Troy. She did go to the movies with him—why was this so scary? She was feeling so nervous. Maybe it was because this was a real date…an actual date.

It wasn't long before the doorbell rang and Sharpay dashed downstairs. She didn't tell Ryan anything and she didn't want him to know just yet, even though he was for one already one step ahead of Sharpay. He was the one who got Sharpay to rethink everything. She wasn't sure; if Ryan had never made a big deal about her trying to use Troy, would she ever consider looking deep down to see if she really did love him? Right now, that didn't matter. She needed to get to the front door before Ryan did, or worst—her dad. Since her dad and Troy didn't have a very pleasant meeting, she had a feeling that he didn't like Troy very much.

She opened the door wide open. She already knew it was Troy. When she let go of the door to meet her eyes with him she felt the whole world go black. She felt like dozing off or something. This was crazy. What was going on with her? Can she get through this night, or would she freak out?

"You ready?" Troy asked.

She nodded and walked out of the house, closing the door behind her quietly.

Ryan stood in front of his bedroom window looking down at his twin sister and Troy. He shook his head. How crazy can his sister get? He wasn't a huge fan of Troy, but he didn't hate him that much either. He wasn't friends with him, not sure if they were enemies, he never talked to Troy much, but this was insane. Even he would never do that, go out with someone just for the fame feeling. Who would do that? Who has the heart to do that? Apparently, Sharpay did.

"She'll learn." He said walking away from the window as he saw Troy's car drive off.

* * *

Sharpay looked around his car like she had never been in it before. Troy didn't seem to be one bit awkward. He acted so normal and calm; it was starting to make her wonder. The car ride was all silence, Troy focused on the road while Sharpay just stared out of the window the whole time.

Once they got to the movies, Sharpay was feeling a little better. She wanted to tell Troy so much what was going on inside of her but she didn't want to ruin their date. She had a strong feeling that Troy would hate her after she told him everything in her head. She wouldn't be surprise if her head just exploded from all the thoughts and aching in it.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Troy asked looking at the movies playing.

Sharpay shrugged and looked at him. She didn't want to watch a movie now. She just wanted to sit down and talk—maybe over dinner or something. Should she suggest that or just go along with whatever Troy wanted? Since when did she start to let Troy make the decisions here?

"Can we just go eat dinner? And talk?" She asked looking down.

"Yeah, sure." Troy said.

He didn't know if she wanted to do that to get the night over with right away or because she was hungry. He felt a little down thinking of Sharpay trying to get the night over with right away. He thought this would be a nice casual date.

They headed to a restaurant in the mall and sat down. Sharpay felt like wanting to get everything straighten with Troy, even if he's going to get mad at her. She had to tell him eventually and it would be even worst if she kept it from him for a long time. It was best that he knew the honest truth.

"Troy, I have to tell you something." She spoke slyly.

"What?" Troy asked after staring at her in shock for a few seconds.

He wondered what she was going to tell him.

_'Maybe she doesn't want to date me? Or is she going to tell me that she doesn't like me this way? What does she have to say? It can't be that bad—but she looks so serious and scared…She probably doesn't want to go out with me at all. Then why did she say yes to this date? Maybe she was trying to be nice.'_ He thought clearing his throat.

"Since you already know pretty much my whole life story, I need to be honest with you." She spoke sounding eager to get everything over with.

Troy kept his cool and nodded wanting her to go on.

"At first—I didn't think I was into you at all." She paused watching Troy's sudden reaction. "But then—I realized I was crazy for you. I didn't really take the time to think of falling for you. I just wanted to---well use you." She paused again to take a breath.

"Use me?" Troy asked not understanding.

"I just wanted the attention and—ugh I don't know—but the truth is—I can't help it and I'm not going to deny it anymore. I do love you." She finished.

She was glad to get that over with. That really felt like it was the end of the world, just the way Troy was looking at her and she didn't know how to put her words together. But Troy kept his unsure look on.

"What?" He finally spoke.

Sharpay took a deep breath again, "At first I was using you—but I'm not. I really am not. I'm really scared and nervous to be out with you on a date, but I'm glad to be out with you."

Troy got what she was talking about now and sat back straight. He didn't feel angry. He didn't feel anything terrible.

"I love you too." He said not having anything else to say.

Sharpay for once throw him a smile. Those were the words she needed to hear. Going out with Troy Bolton wasn't so bad after all. Falling in love with him was just mind blowing, but hearing him tell you that he loves you made Sharpay feel warm and sweetness came between them.

"You mean it?" She asked making sure

"Yes, I mean it." Troy said with a slight chuckle in the end.

"Just making sure." She stated with her natural icy voice that Troy seemed to have fallen in love with too.

He got the idea that he was head over heals for this girl. There was something about her that he loved so much and he was positive he wasn't just in love with her looks now, he was in love with her personality too. She had everything he could have ever wanted.

The waiter finally came and took their order. They got something simple and not a lot since neither one of them were really hungry.

"So, I'm sorry about using you—though I never did." Sharpay said after a while.

"I still don't get that. What would you use me for?" He asked.

"Hello? Troy Bolton? Have you not heard of anything going on around our school?" She laughed.

"I've heard a few things." He said.

"About us? The rumors that stated that we were dating—but we weren't? Do you have any idea how many people came up to me? It was like I was famous or something." She explained.

"Not a very good reason you know." Troy pointed out.

"I know. I know. But it's just---"

"It's you. I know." He cut her off.

Sharpay wrinkled her eyes down at him. She didn't know if she should take that as a harsh complement or what.

"I like that about you." Troy finished.

Sharpay opened her mouth in an 'Oh' form and nodded. She found that a very sweet and lovely compliment.

Their food soon came and they started to eat their dinner.

"Good?" Troy asked chewing his food.

"Very." Sharpay smiled.

They finished their meals and headed out of the place. Sharpay had a very good time as well as Troy did.

"So next time?" Troy asked holding her hand as they walked over to his car.

"Of course." She leaned in for a kiss.

Troy cooped her checks with his hands pulling her in for a deep kiss.

* * *

Things seem to be wrapping up huh? I'd hate to end this story though! It just doesn't feel like I should end this. Hehehe…. But it has to end soon. So I'm warning you—a few more chapters. 


	24. Us

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Us**

Troy and Sharpay had been dating for a few months now and everyone seemed to have lie low on the whole rumors going around about them. Everyone finally started to just shut up and got over the fact that they are dating. Though everyone seemed to have already though of them as a couple way before they started to actually date. Chad started to get use to having Sharpay around and she seemed to act nicer towards him now.

School was wrapping up too. It seemed like the year was just going by so fast it. No one could believe that it was time to say good-bye already, soon anyways. Troy couldn't believe how fast time went by, he still remembered everything that happened with him and Sharpay in the beginning. Now they have been together for quiet some time and things were going great. Ryan had backed off Sharpay and hit if off with Gabriella. Sharpay found that little shocking but she didn't mind so much. Hey, her brother was free to date who ever he wanted to.

Troy nervously walked over towards Sharpay who was sitting at the lunch table across from Kelsi writing. Thinking that it would be really easy to just assume he was going to the prom with her was really hard. He just thought they would automatically go together, but when he noticed a lot of guys asking Sharpay, he figured he better ask to make sure she would go with him. Knowing she is his girlfriend made him think it would be easier to ask her, but it was actually really hard! The worst that could happen was his girlfriend telling him no—she wouldn't go with him to one of the biggest event in their lives. He wanted to ask her earlier on the week and probably sooner, but he never found the right time. Prom wasn't too far away and he wanted to make sure that she was _really_ going to go with him.

"…. Shar—umm…I—Did you want to go to the prom with me?" Troy asked chocking on his words, trying his best to not look down.

Kelsi had left the table as soon as she saw Troy coming.

Sharpay looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Of course." She said in a sweet tone.

Troy smiled back glad to get that over with. He just wanted to be sure she wasn't being taken by anyone else—after all she is his girlfriend. Sharpay had always surprise him in many ways. He knew one thing that she loved him and he loved her.

"I'll—see you later?" He asked noticing how she was kind a busy reading and writing on her notebook.

"All right. See you," She flashed him another sweet smile before looking back down at her papers again

_'Wow. Things have sure changed around this place. I'd never thought I would be going to the prom with Troy—actually I never thought I would go to the prom at all. Things sure have changed. I still can't believe it. At first I just thought those stupid rumors were—well stupid! But maybe because I hated Troy so much in the beginning. I probably have to thank Mrs. Jameson for both giving us detention huh? One day I will—or not. I don't think she likes me that much. I'm NOT going to thank my dad for hurting me no matter what. Even though that got me a lot of time to think and hang out with Troy—I'm not very thankful for how it happened though. Being with Troy, yes I'm thankful. Just not what my father did. I probably should thank all the jerks—I mean people, who got on my nerves about me and Troy dating, when we weren't.'_ Sharpay smiled to herself looking down at her paper. _'A lot has happened this past few months though. People are actually finding their true selves—leaving their "childhood" and moving on to being young adults—ready to leave home for the first time and on their way to college. Everyone falling in love more and more with each other. In the beginning, I never cared for any of these things—especially for Troy. But a lot has happened between Troy and me though. I mean first of all, we kissed a few times—now that I think about it, it seems kind of strange how we kept on kissing after that. That was when all the dang rumors started. Does that make them facts now? Ahh...strange.'_ Sharpay thought of all memories making her smile and giggle.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked sitting next to his sister.

"Oh. Yeah. Fine." She answered going back to writing in her journal.

"Why are you so happy? WHY?" Ryan asked in a stupid voice.

Sharpay giggled and looked at him.

"Well—I'm going to the prom with Troy." She spoke as Ryan nodded.

"And why do I not find this surprising?" Ryan chuckled.

Sharpay laughed along with him.

"Who are you going with?" She asked with concern.

Ryan dropped his face pale.

"Uhh. I don't know." He answered biting his lower lip.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. What a bad liar her brother was. She wanted to bribe him to tell her but right now she didn't feel like doing that. It didn't matter, she would find out anyway—during that day. She already had a feeling who it would be. But why ruin the surprise?

"Well hurry. It's like—next week…People usually plan these like months ahead!" She reminded him.

"I'm aware of that, thank you." Ryan smirked.

"Jerk." She mumbled looking back down at her paper.

"I heard that!" He roared.

Sharpay just giggled and ate her so-called lunch. The two ate quietly all alone. They had small conversations every now and then with each other, but mainly they just ate and sat in the quietness. Sharpay wasn't really in a talking mode at the moment. She was busy writing and going over the musical papers. Ryan was just hungry and he just wanted to eat. He had nothing better to do, not right now. Plus, he loved eating, so he didn't mind being in the quiet zone munching on his food.

"I'm going to go," Sharpay said as she stood up getting a nod from Ryan.

She walked out of the lunch area and walked down the empty halls. There were only a few students in the halls, talking and eating their lunches while walking around. Troy was talking to Chad when he noticed Sharpay walk passed him.

"I'm…. gonna…" Troy trailed off walking away from Chad and headed after Sharpay.

"OKAY DUDE!" Chad yelled after him, but he could hardly hear him.

He wanted to hang out with Sharpay, so he ran after her. When he was finally close enough, she turned around hearing footsteps creep from behind.

"Troy." She smiled sweetly giving him a quick kiss.

_'That's my Sharpay—sweet and smiley,'_ he laughed at his thought as he walked off with Sharpay not having any idea where she was headed off.

"We're graduating—so soon." He spoke breaking the long silence.

"Yeah. I can't wait. I guess." She responded unsurely.

"Same here. Sort of." Troy lied.

He was nowhere near ready to leave his home. Well he was, he just didn't know how he was going to do it. It would be really hard to move out of his house and settle down somewhere new, but then again he wanted to move out, so he could know how it felt to live alone, living under _his_ rules.

Troy heard Sharpay let out a sigh as she turned to the next hall headed towards Mrs. Jameson's room. Troy stopped for a moment. Was she seriously going to go in Mrs. Jameson's room during lunch? Did she have lunch detention or something?

"Sharpay?" He whispered following her towards the room.

Sharpay just winked at him, making him even more confuse.

"Come on." She smiled.

She opened the door and let herself in, with Troy following right behind her. Mrs. Jameson was in the classroom eating her salad. Troy winced at the image of her. He knew Mrs. Jameson didn't like him that much, he could tell by the way she always got on his back about his work every day, even if he did do his work. Right now, he had no idea why in the world he was in this room—during lunch.

"Sharpay!" He hissed quietly.

"Ms. Evans! Mr. Bolton! What a lovely surprise!" Mrs. Jameson exclaimed standing up from her chair.

Troy groaned quietly with Sharpay right in front of him. Sharpay just smiled, making Troy go insane. When did this all happen? Did Sharpay suddenly become best friends with their math teacher or something?

"What have you two been up to?" Mrs. Jameson asked with her usually smirk look.

"Uh—well—nothing really." Sharpay answered.

"Everything going well?" Mrs. Jameson questioned.

Troy felt his hand move around Sharpay's waist pulling her away from Mrs. Jameson. It felt like a trap to him, although he knew very well it wasn't, but until he knew what was going on he was going to stick by Sharpay like glue.

"Troy." She moved his hand away from her waist.

But Troy resisted and placed it back on her waist again. After the third time she had tried to remove his hand, she gave up. Troy kept on winning and Mrs. Jameson was already eyeing them both up and down—mainly Troy though.

"I just wanted to drop by and see what you were up to." Sharpay spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Well thank you. Nice of you to drop by." Mrs. Jameson clapped her hands together.

Troy forced a smile on his face. Mrs. Jameson wasn't so bad. At least right now she wasn't, but wait until he got to the actual Math class, Mrs. Jameson would probably bark at him the whole period. The rest of the time Sharpay did all the talking and Troy just stood there behind her looking like an idiot who can't talk. After a while Mrs. Jameson started asking him questions about his love life, as usual. This time it was even more embarrassing since Sharpay was right in front of him and he knew she would be giggling the whole time. He did manage to answer them without showing too much embarrassment.

"That's nice. So you don't go around making out with random girls anymore?" Mrs. Jameson grinned.

Sharpay's laugh echoed all over Troy's head. She was really having fun watching him get embarrass, just like always. This time he joined her in the laughing moment and then smirked:

"I never went around making out with random girls!"

Mrs. Jameson let out a laughing sigh and sat back down to finish eating her food.

"We should get going now." Sharpay grabbed Troy's hand.

Mrs. Jameson just nodded for them to go, but before they were both fully out of the classroom she called after them.

"You belong together!"

Sharpay felt herself blush when she heard the soft voice of Mrs. Jameson. It was so quiet and soft she could barely hear it. But she heard it clearly though.

"You surprise me. You really do." Troy pulled her into a deep hug.

"What can I say? I'm me." She laughed.

Troy laughed at her comeback and just smiled.

"Troy—guess what?" Sharpay asked in her childish voice.

"What?" Troy raised his eyebrows.

"I love you." She giggled.

"Wish I could say the same." He sighed.

"Hey!" She smacked his arm playfully.

"Kidding, I love you—more." He kissed her gently before the lunch bell rang telling them to head over to their lockers now to get ready for next period.

"I'll see you six period. I have to get going." Sharpay let go of his hand and walked off in a different direction.

She didn't need anything in her locker, she had gym and she wanted to get in the locker room there first so she could take her time. The more, the merrier. The other reason was so she didn't have to deal with Zeke or Jason giving her dreamy looks because she was with Troy. Even Chad had learned to like Sharpay in a strange kind of way.

* * *

Sorry I didn't post this earlier. I got caught up with homework and I didn't have a chance to get on the computer. Well I finished it—and that's all that matters. I finished the next (LAST) chapter too, but I have to see if I need to add some stuff to it so yeah, I'll have that up first thing tomorrow morning. Promise. 


	25. Night Together

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Night Together**

Troy couldn't keep his eyes off Sharpay at all. She looked stunning and breathe taking. Her light pink gown went perfect with her flawless skin. She looked really beautiful tonight. He was so glad to have her and to share moments like this with her.

They danced slowly, with lights twirling around everyone. The music playing with sweet tunes, slowly.

"You look really beautiful." Troy smiled at her.

She blushed and smiled back.

"Thank you."

They continued to dance slowly, admiring each other's grip. The night was perfect and it was a really glistening moment. Sharpay was happy to be with Troy and she was glad that she could be with him and feel so special. He really is her true love. Knowing Troy felt the same way was just an amazing feeling. No words could describe it. Thinking about the moments they've shared with each other and how high their feelings for each other grew. It was like they never imagined being together—ever and now they couldn't live to be apart for one second! Now that's true love.

"I love you." Troy kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"I love you too." Sharpay kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck tighter.

Troy rested his forehead against hers with a big grin.

They danced and hung out with each other the whole night. After a while though they took a break from dancing and just sat down to talk.

"You owe me Shar," Ryan came out of nowhere with Gabriella.

Sharpay gave him a strange look.

"You know what I'm talking about!" He laughed.

"No—I don't," Sharpay raised her eyebrows.

She really didn't know what her brother was talking about.

"Never mind. You'll figure it out later." Ryan said dragging Gabriella back to the dance floor.

Troy wrinkled his eyebrows not understanding Ryan. That wasn't a big surprise though, it seemed like he never understood what Ryan and Sharpay were talking about. Sometimes he wondered if they could read each other's minds because they are twins. It always seemed like they could talk to each other without speaking. It freaked him out but he didn't want to sound weird and ask Sharpay if she could read her brothers mind.

Sharpay beamed finally getting what Ryan was trying to tell her. About how she was really in love with Troy. Ryan had been telling her over and over on how horrible she was for even thinking of messing with Troy. He insisted that she was lying about not really loving him. She though he was insane and didn't believe him. She remembered making a bet with him that she would never date Troy Bolton. Never. But she broke that bet a while ago and she was glad she did. It was probably the best rule she broke in her whole entire life. Not that she had a rule on not to date Troy, but she did tell herself that she couldn't date him for real. Whatever, she didn't owe Ryan anything. Even if he bugged her about it, she'll just pretend she forgot.

"Long story." She spoke looking at Troy's puzzled face.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me then." He said resting his head in his palms.

He was tired; it had been a fun, but long night now. Sharpay was feeling tired too. The night was almost over and she couldn't wait to get home and rest, but she didn't want to be away from Troy either, so she wasn't looking forward to going home that much. But they still had an hour or so before prom night was officially over.

"Are you going to New York right away during the summer?" Troy spoke.

Sharpay shook her head.

"But I have to go to my aunt's house…" She said with a sad tone.

"For how long?" He asked.

"Three weeks." She answered

Troy looked down. He knew she was going to be gone for the summer, or part of it but three weeks sounded long.

"If you want, you can come with me. Ryan is taking Gabriella—so I don't think it'll be a problem." She smiled.

Troy looked up at her and managed to throw on a small smile. That sounded like a great idea. He knew his parents would be fine with that since they had no summer plans except for him going to New York and looking for a place to live in.

"If it's okay." He said with a nod.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I would love for you to come." She smirked.

Troy kept his eyes on her. He was still shock that Sharpay was his girlfriend, but he loved every bit of her though. She never got boring and she kept him guessing. He loved that. She wasn't like one of those girlfriends who let the guy take over her. She stood up for what she wanted and she was very honest towards Troy. When she hated something she told him right away and when something was bothering her she made sure he knew. Troy loved that about her.

His eyes finally locked in with hers and this time she didn't look away. Usually she looked away just because she wasn't use to lock her eyes for a long time with Troy's. This time she kept her eyes on him and kept the smile on her face no longer feeling odd. It took her a while to get use to actually being in a relationship with Troy for real.

Troy got an idea in his head. He noticed how both of them were getting bored already and he wanted to go do something else, like go to the park. They hung out there a lot, usually every weekend or whenever they felt like it. Sometimes they just ran into each other there without meaning too. It had become Sharpay's favorite place to hang out. She walked over there during the daytime to write songs or poems when she was bored or had nothing to do. It was so calm and she got to concentrate without anyone bugging her about anything. She always thanked Troy for showing her the place every time they went to the park. Troy liked going there to just sit and daydream. He found the place peaceful too and like Sharpay's reason, no one was there to bug him.

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed looking up.

"Yeah?" Sharpay said with a questioned tone.

"How about we go to the park,." He suggested.

Sharpay smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Let me just change out of this dress." She said standing up.

Troy nodded. He had to change out of his suit too. It wouldn't be comfortable going to the park in his suit. He and Sharpay both got in his car and drove to his house.

Troy rushed to his bedroom with Sharpay behind him and grabbed a shirt and pants. Sharpay looked around for her backpack that she had a few clothes in. She had kept a backpack in Troy's room just incase if she ever had to stay the night at his house again she was ready and prepared.

Not ten minutes later they were both in comfortable clothes and out of the house. They both decided to walk to the park since it was close and it seemed much easier. They walked in silence admiring the quite peaceful night. No one was around and it was just them two walking across a wet lawn towards the park.

"So cold." Sharpay rubbed her arms leaning closer towards Troy as they made it towards the tree they were both familiar with.

Troy wrapped his arm around her sitting down, his back against the tree. Sharpay sat between his legs and looked straight at the pond. This was their usually spot now. They both enjoyed the scenery and it was very calm. No one was ever around, it was just them two and sometimes they just sat there in each other's arms looking at the empty pond.

Sharpay leaned her head back closer to Troy's neck. She could feel his warm breath against her hair. It was a cold night, but not too cold. Just cold enough to make you want to cuddle and stay tuck under those warm blankets. Troy moved his head to hers as she began to turn around. He gave her a smile and kissed her lips. Sharpay returned the kiss sweetly and let out a soft sigh.

"Cold?" Troy whispered.

"Just a little." She shrugged feeling Troy's arms warp around her waist together.

"So—what did you want to do in New York? For college?" Troy asked.

He hadn't gotten an answer from her on where exactly she was going to stay.

"I don't know—I was thinking…maybe, we could get an apartment together. If you want." She answered in a mellow voice.

"I was thinking the same thing." Troy beamed.

They weren't going to the same college since she was going to study theater and stuff, but their colleges would be close to each other. They didn't have to live in the college dorms. Sharpay wanted to be with Troy, and Troy wanted to be with her. It worked perfectly that way so they could see each other everyday without anyone getting in their way.

"You're beautiful." Troy whispered in her ear.

She looked pleased and gave him a kiss in return.

"I love you." She said in between kisses.

"I love you too." Troy pulled her closer.

She looked at him lovingly and shifted her head under his chin, breathing in his soft smell.

"You complete me." She kissed his neck.

"You're just everything I've ever wanted," Troy snuggled his face on her head.

* * *

That's the end. I'm so sad to bring this story to an end but hey, it had to end eventually. Things started to wrap up over the next few chapters and I thought this was a nice place to end it now or I could go on and on until like chapter 50. I could, but I'd run out of ideas and I want to post my next story soon. You know how I mentioned during More Than Just Best Friends that a story came to my mind about Zac and Ashley while writing the ending to that story? Well I made it into a Tropay since it worked better. I already a few chapters done for it already! LOL…. I love to write. But I have to read and review them though. I don't know when I'll have them up, I'm kind a busy right now with school with all the mid year test and stuff. But we'll see….. It's a story about Troy and Sharpay, it's different and it takes place when they're older. Just look for it, its called "Circles". I think it'll be a cute story. I don't know if it'll have a lot of problems like this story. I kind a plan the story to stay sweet, but there will be a few twist and turns here and there. So I hope you like that story as much as you liked this one!

By the way, I didn't say much about the prom since I haven't gone to my prom yet… So I wasn't really sure about that. I kind a have a long while until prom. Lol. I don't even know… I'm only 14… hehe.

I have to admit that this was really a fun story to write. I loved writing it and it's all thanks to you guys! You and your reviews got me to write more and more. So thanks for everyone who took their time to read this story and review! I'll be seeing you around. P Soon.


End file.
